A War against another kind
by Admiralkirk
Summary: Kirk has survived the cave in and is contacted by a mysterious voice telling him to go to Warfang to complete his destiny. But his destiny will be something he would never expect as the fight for survival starts again against an unlikely enemy. While this fight begins the darkness will leave with a vengeance.Rated for mild language and other stuff SpyroxCynder OCxOC/ now continued
1. The Legend Begins

**A War against another kind**

**Chapter 1**

**A/N He y guys I thought it would take me longer before I started this new story but life goes on. Yes I know my oneshot sucked cause I realize I didn't describe anything but I'll fix later when I have some more time or when I get stuck at some point. Also as I said this is the continuation of my oneshot and I believe it's gonna be in third person might change later I'll make sure I'll tell you when I change. I'll describe stuff for sure. On with the story! Also when I describe people I will use other people to help picture them so just some warning.**

Only first person

It was a dark haze fog everywhere and I had no idea what was happening. "Let's see I was in a cave, then the ground started to shake, then I bright light and then black". I have no idea where I was when suddenly the haze changed into a blue fog. After about ten seconds of floating I heard a voice, it was really soft then I could hear it again much more clearly. "Hello young dragon, it seems like you've been through quite a bit". "WH-Who are you" I said to the disembodied voice. "You will find out soon, for now just know that you need to get to Warfang. Your destiny will come together by itself once you get there" the voice explained. "Wait! My destiny what do you know abou…". "Silence for now that's all I can tell you now wake up Kirk"!

From now on it will be in third person.

It was the first beautiful day of the new world or so it should have been, and the animals had come out of their caves and burrows which shouldn't have happened. Also in a cave nearby a young male dragon stirred out of his sleep he should be dead like everything else, but he wasn't. It appears the world was as it should be safe and the life on it, alive.

The dragon in the cave was the same age as Spyro and had the same body as him too but just a little slimmer. He had a white chest and horns shape like Spyros too that were also white. His snout was a little longer then Spyro's , His tail barb was like a triangle that curves inward like the devils tail. Lastly his wings are a little more developed then Spyro's with a natural spike coming out the same spot that Cynder's spike is.

The dragon finally woke up to show his orangish red eyes almost morphing like fire. "Wha-What happened" Kirk said, still waking up from his sleep. He finally got a hold of himself and figured out where he was."I'm still in this cave…Wait! The wall caved in" he yelled in the dark. He looked for an exit then noticed a patch of light at the top of the ruble blocking the exit. "I guess that's my only chance of getting out" He thought to himself. He began to crawl up the ruble, he almost slipped on a few of the loose rocks meaning it must of not have been lying there for very long. He reached the top to find the hole was just too small, he almost lost hope when he noticed a lot of the rocks around the hole were loose. He tore away at them until it was big enough and squeezed through. The last bit took a bit of effort; he started to push so hard he forgot he was so high. Then out of nowhere he launched out and tumbled down the other side. He got up a little annoyed at that but was stunned with what he saw.

The land outside looked nothing like yesterday it looked even better there were flowers everywhere; the sky wasn't filled with ash anymore. All that was amazing but what amazed him the most was the floating piece of the earth in the air, Kirk looked at it more closely and noticed the floating Island was actually coming toward the earth; he looked at where it was going and saw a huge crater the same shape as the island. It was absolutely amazing and Kirk's jaws almost dropped.

After looking at the whole scene in front of him he realized something. "Where's the volcano and Malefors floating fortress"? He looked closer and noticed all the Burned Lands and the Volcano were completely covered in grass, flowers and sprouting trees. "What caused this? Maybe it had something to do with the purple light"? He said amazed.

He was done pondering and decided he would probably get answers from everyone in Warfang. He set off on his journey after catching and eating a rabbit. He arrived at Warfang around midday and the sight he saw ere amazing the world somehow looked more alive than ever. Warfang didn't looked like he thought it would in fact it broke his spirit a little, the city was in ruins but there was no smoke or fires or an army that he could see anywhere. "By the Ancestors I'm too late" he said sadly, but as he got closer he could see dragons flying all over the place. "Did we win somehow"? As he got closer he saw one of the guards motion for him to land in front of the gate. Kirk complied and the guard flew down to confront him. "State your business, why are you here"? He asked politely but with authority. "I'm here because the army I guess has already attacked you has destroyed my village and this was the only place I could go". Kirk answered. "Oh, I'm sorry and you are correct we were attacked yesterday but we were able to fend them and their Golem with the help of the Purple dragon Spyro"! He yelled right at the end. "Wait he's back, but he's been gone for over 3 years"? Kirk asked. "It seems he came back to save us" The guard answered. "Wait, he came. You mean he's gone"? Kirk asked in disbelief. "Yes he left last night to defeat the destroyer with the others. When they came back they said he'd left with Cynder and Ignitus, as of now none of them have come back". The guard answered. "Wow I hope they made it" Kirk said "Me too" the guard replied. "Well anyway if you need a place to stay the Dragon Temple is allowing refugees to live in there for awhile" The guard told Kirk. "Oh thanks I think I can find it on my own" Kirk thanked him. "K and one more thing to open the door of the temple you need to shoot your breath attack into the corresponding symbol by the door, and guessing by your color you're a fire dragon, after that go to the right until you find a door that has the four main element symbols on the door that's the guardians quarters". The guard finished. "Thanks for the help" Kirk thanked the guard. The guard nodded to him then motioned to someone at the top of the wall who opened the gate.

Kirk walked through and headed toward the dragon temple. The first thing he saw was a giant green troll lying dead on the ground in the small plaza. It looked chard from fire and some green goo that was sizzling all over the creature. "What happened here" he thought. As he walked farther through the streets he saw buildings destroyed and burned but he saw no dead creatures or dragons. What he did notice was a whole lot of holes looking like they were going in one direction. He didn't bother to ponder on that until he saw a tower covered in the holes and giant hand marks. He came around a corner to see a huge creature that must have made the holes because its feet weren't feet but spikes." Holy crap the purple dragon must have been the only one who could take that thing down". He thought to himself. He continued on his way to the temple. He found the fire symbol and blew a quick blast of fire and the door opened. "That was easy" he thought. He continued down the hall to the right and found the Guardians quarters. He knocked and waited a few seconds until he heard a deep voice call him in but when he came in he couldn't believe his eyes.

**A/N I know my first chapter and I'm already making a cliff hanger but I don't care cause It's my story also cause I've been typing for about 2 hours (I think and write my story at the same time but I already had a good idea what the main story will be I'm better at writing on the spot.) Please review and I'm probably gonna have my next chapter by tomorrow or the day after that.**

**Admiralkirk**


	2. Some good news for once

**War against another kind**

**Chapter 2**

**A/N Hey I guess a lot of people have read it so for cause on my story traffic report it says like over 25 people read. Well besides that I'd like a few reviews just to see that people are reading (and to give me some CONSTRUCTIVE criticism) but if you tried to review it's because I had my anonymous reviews turned off so anyone who has no account can now review.**

**Disclaimer: I forgot in my last chapter to say that none of the characters in the Spyro series are mine. The only people own are Kirk and later another OC I'm gonna add and any bad guys I make and/or random people like the guard in the last chapter, well on with the show.**

Chapter 2: Some good news for once

Kirk opened the door and he saw five dragons, he saw three big dragons that were green, blue and yellow. He also saw two younger dragons one that were black and one that was purple… WAIT black and purple. Just as the green dragon was gonna say something Kirk yelled "You two are still alive and back". The yellow dragon was about to say something when the purple dragon gave him a reassuring glance. "Well I guess it's not a secret anymore only lasted 5mins better than I thought" He said jokingly. "Wait so no one else knows… how did you get in the city without anyone seeing you". Kirk asked. "Let's forget about that for a second. Let's start with pleasantries my name is Spyro but you probably already know that, and this is…".Kirk interrupted "And that's Cynder the dragoness you saved from her terrible prison and went on to help save the world with you, that last part I heard from dragons on the street". Spyro and Cynder both smiled noticing that he didn't mention the "Terror of the sky part".

"Well I guess you already knew that too and then" he chuckled. "Now who are you"? He asked. "Oh sorry my name is Kirk… not famous for anything" Kirk joked. All three chuckled."Well it's nice to meet you Kirk? I don't think I've ever heard someone with that name before". Cynder finally spoke up in a much sweeter voice then the stories always said. "Ya I don't know why they called me it, all I know that it was a name of some guy called Captain Kirk… I don't know what he was famous for" Kirk replied. "Well to answer your question, Cynder used her shadow ability to cloak herself and I and we snuck into the temple and here we are" Spyro finally answered his original question.

"Well whatever, let's figure out why you came in the first place". Cyril interrupted frustrated that no one had payed attention to him in a few minutes. "Oh" Kirk's cheerfulness disappeared. "I need a place to stay; I heard you were allowing people to stay for awhile". Kirk answered. "Why don't you have a family to go to, surely enough a young dragon like you would have parents". Terrador asked. Kirk's mood dropped even more when it finally hit everyone why he was asking. "Oh I'm terribly sorry what happened"? Terrador asked. "A couple days ago a large group of those creatures working for Malefor that had broken off from the main army that I assume attacked your city". Kirk said, quoting the obviously destroyed city. "Say no more we understand". Terrador said. "You can stay here as long as you want" Volteer said very quickly. "Thank you" Kirk said to all the Guardians. You can have the room next to Spyro and Cynder's room, just follow them and you'll find it "Terrador said starting to usher them out.

Kirk turned around as Spyro and Cynder walked by and said "Once again thank you for the room". "Don't worry about it Kirk, it's the least we can do for your umm loss… try to get by this and enjoy the rest of the day". Terrador said. Kirk nodded to him as he turned around and left, he heard the door close behind him. He noticed that Spyro and Cynder had waited for him. "So you ready to go"? Spyro asked. "Ya let's go" Kirk replied more excitedly then a minute ago. "Ok then, just follow us it's on the next story" Spyro said as he and Cynder started to walk. Kirk caught up and walked to Spyro left while Cynder walked on his right. "Sooo where are you from exactly Kirk"? Cynder asked. "Well I'm from a small town basically on the other side of what used to be the Burned Lands inside of a large forest my village made to conceal itself from Malefors army". Kirk answered. "Wait what do you mean by what used to be the Burned Lands" Spyro asked. Kirk looked at a confused Spyro and said "What you haven't seen it yet, last time I saw it which was this morning it was covered in grass and flowers". "Wait your serious it's all lush now, maybe my power didn't just bring the world back together". Spyro said very surprised. "So you were the one who made the purple light, that's amazing I'm almost too scared to stand beside you knowing you wield that much power". Kirk said pretending to have the jitters. "Well it scares me too, especially since the purple dragons have had a bad track record so far". Spyro said. "Don't worry Spyro you can avoid it you've done it twice so far". Cynder reassured Spyro. "Ya but both times you were there to save me" Spyro said with a smile. Kirk smiled a little knowing that the savior had been saved twice before.

They were almost to their rooms and luckily no one had seen them. "Phew at least no one else saw us" Spyro said. "Why don't you want anyone to see you, you're not only alive but also just saved the world"? Kirk asked. "Well that's just it we want just a bit of time to ourselves before the masses maul us with their praise". Cynder said. "Oh I understand well I guess this is my room" Kirk said as they reached two doors. "Well it was nice meeting you, it would be nice if we talked again tomorrow" Cynder said as she walked into the room. Spyro stayed out and said "Hey if you want you can come train with me tomorrow if you like". Kirk stopped in his tracks and said "Are you sure you want to train with me I'm only me and you're the purple dragon". "Don't worry I'll go easy on you, come on I need someone to fight other then Cynder". Spyro said begging him. "Wait, why won't you fight Cynder worried you'll get beat by a girl" Kirk started to tease. "Nooo nothing like that it's just that well… Cynder and I are going steady". Spyro said barely able to say it. "Oh I get it say no more; sure I'll train with you, and don't worry your secrets safe with me". Kirk reassured. "K Thanks I'll see you in the morning, breakfast is from 8 to 11". Spyro said. Kirk was about to say goodbye when he heard Cynder call from inside their room. "Spyro where are you, I miss you"! Spyro gave Kirk a smirk and Kirk winked at him back and they both said goodnight.

**So that's chapter 2 and sorry if this and the last chapter were short, cut me some slack I'm a new writer. My new OC will appear either in the next chapter or the one after that one. Once again pleas throw some reviews at me as long as they're constructive criticism or something helpful( If you're a damn flamer they gave us away to remove you reviews so if you say anything I'll just delete it). I'm gonna try to update very often like every day or two unless I start to slow down from lack of ideas but that won't be for awhile since I got a good game plan so far. UNTIL NEXT TIME!**

**Admiralkirk**


	3. Just some training

**A war against another kind**

"**Just some training"**

**A/N Hey got the third chapter. It has come to my attention that my punctuation needs some work and I promise I'll try to fix that. Also for anyone whose eyes burned from the wall of text in the last chapter I terribly sorry I zoned out while writing. Lastly yes I know Kirk barging in the Guardians quarters was a little unrealistic but it will make more sense in this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Spyro character beside Kirk and later another character that will probably appear next chapter.**

Chapter 3

_It was morning but Kirk wasn't in his bed he was in his room back at the village. "How did I get here"? He had no idea but he got out of bed to investigate. He walked out of his bed and went into the hallway of his house, when he got out there the hallway was empty. Kirk wasn't worried by this whenever he woke up he wouldn't see them until he got to the kitchen. So that's what he did he went to the kitchen, he surprised to see no one there but the room looked perfect. "Ok now I'm getting worried, but the house is spotless where could they be" .He walked outside in case they were outside…not only were his parents outside, but everyone else was outside too, but they were all dead."What the hell happened out here"? He stood there mouth agape, tears forming in his eyes when he saw a lone blue figure run around the corner. "Wait! Stop who are you!" Kirk said as he ran after the figure. As he came around the corner a wall of ice shot towards him and froze him solid._

"Gah!" Kirk woke up to find he was in the room he was given inside the temple. "What in the world was that" Kirk asked himself, still breathing heavy. He sat in his bed about a minute when he heard a knock on the door. He got up and answered the door.

"Hey its Spyro" came a voice on the other side. Kirk opened the door and saw Spyro with a smile on his face. "Hey how's it going" Spyro said. "I'm doin fine, what's with the wakeup call" Kirk said while rubbing his eyes. "Well I want to grab some breakfast before everyone shows up" Spyro said as he moved out of the way so Kirk could get out. Kirk walked out and closed the door and said "Ya that's right you still don't want people seeing you". They both started to walk toward the Caf.

"You know that reminds me why did you allow me to see if you're so trying to keep a low profile" Kirk asked. "Well that actually wasn't our choice the Guardians didn't know we wanted to keep ourselves secret for awhile and just invited you in before we could tell them" Spyro said with an annoyed tone. "Well I'm sorry if I screwed things up, I promise that I won't tell anyone". Kirk reassured. "Thanks". They both walked for awhile, until they walked right by the Caf. "Hey weren't we supposed to go in there" Kirk asked. "Nope"… "Then where are we going" Kirk asked again. "Outside" Kirk was starting to get irritated when he noticed Cynder wasn't there. "Umm where is…". "Outside, obviously you don't get it yet so I'll explain Cynder took some food from the caf using. Her shadow power and will meet us outside, got it". Spyro explained. "Ok I'll just follow you there". Spyro nodded and continued walking; he suddenly turned to face a balcony.

Spyro stopped and turned around. "Hey you know how to fly right"? Kirk stopped and starred at him with the "of course I do" look. "Right I forgot, that dragon learn fly faster than I did" Spyro said embarrassed. "Oh ya that part of the story sorry about that", Kirk apologized. Spyro nodded and took off into the sky, Kirk followed close behind.

The city was still pretty much destroyed but some of the temporary construction was already coming together. It felt good to know for Kirk at least to know that things were starting to get better, well at least most. "Too bad people can't be rebuilt" Kirk said to himself. Kirk continued to follow Spyro until they were flying towards a tower.

As they got closer, Cynder came into view. She waved and they landed. "I'm gonna say that everything went without incident" Spyro said to Cynder. "Ya but I can't do it again, or else people will start getting suspicious". Cynder replied. "Whatever we agreed to reveal ourselves tomorrow, but only if people see us" Spyro said. "Wait so you're gonna reveal yourselves on purpose but you're not gonna hide either" Kirk asked. Spyro looked at him with a smile and said "exactly, now let's eat" Everyone agreed and dug in.

Everyone finished their meal and they grabbed all the scraps of their meal and had Kirk throw it in a dumpster." Alright so what about that training match you talked about"? Kirk asked "We can do it now if you want" Spyro said. "Well one question, how do we keep a low profile when were making giant explosions in a public area"? Kirk asked. Spyro only had a smirk on his face "You'll see".

Spyro and Cynder led Kirk deep inside the temple To the area only certain people can go. "Ok I'll bite where are we going"? Kirk asked. "Fine I'll tell you, were going to the Guardians personal training area it can withstand the strongest of attacks, even convexity and fury attacks". Spyro explained. Kirk stayed quiet for a minute until a question came to his head. "Umm are you sure the Guardians are ok with us being here"? Spyro looked over at him and smiled "You'll be surprised how much saving the world can get you, not to mention we still learn from the Guardians any way so we're good".

They finally stopped at a big golden door that had all four elemental symbols at each corner, the door also had engravings all over it eventually connecting to all the symbols. "Wow that's pretty cool… and creepy. Kirk said feeling kinda small. "Ya it's kinda like that the first few times you walk through it" Cynder said. Spyro pushed the door open, the door even though it looked like it was solid gold it was pretty easy to open. They walked through to reveal a large circular room that had four huge dragon statues every 90 degrees around the arena. There were a fewer seats than normal since the room was for a select few. "Ok I'll go sit up there and you two can get ready". Cynder said then walked up to one of the seats.

"Hey can I tell you something Spyro"? Kirk asked. "Ya sure what is it". Kirk gulped and said "You may be wierded out by my fighting style, let's just say that my dad taught me it as a result my elemental skills are not up to par if you know what I mean". Spyro raised an eyebrow in confusion. "You'll understand in a minute" Kirk said as he turned toward his starting area, Spyro shrugged it off and did the same. Kirk then did something totally unexpected that Spyro almost dropped his jaw when it happened; Kirk stood up on his hind legs, spread his wings to help keep balance and dropped his tail so he wouldn't fall forward.

They both stood staring at each other when Cynder yelled "Go"! The fight started very fast, well at least one side did. Kirk jumped forward and flapped his wings to gain as much speed as he could; Spyro was so caught off guard from the stance thing that he barely noticed Kirk was coming at him; he was just barely able to move out of the way by rolling. Kirk had expected that and decided to pull up until he was right above him then pressed his wings to his body as he spun around, He dived straight down toward Spyro who was still trying to figure out where he went, Kirk outstretched his paws and bared his claws. He slammed down onto Spyro who grunted as he was pressed between the floor and Kirk. Spyro then said "Thanks for getting that crick out of my back". Spyro's claws turned green and two pillars shot out of the ground and they both turned towards each other, the impact point was exactly where Kirk was standing. Kirk knew this wasn't an attack but more of a way to get him off, but Kirk was able to jump off but what he didn't expect was that Spyro changed one the pillars direction to where he was gonna land. As soon as he touched the ground also since he landed on two legs he had no chance of avoiding it, he was hit so hard he slammed into the wall and almost broke a rib. "Oww, I wish I was an electric dragon right now I'd be much faster". Spyro's face lost its serious face and turned to a creeped out face. "What wrong" Kirk asked. "Look at your paw Kirk"! Kirk lifted his paw and had no idea what to say or do, this had never happened. WHY IN THE WORLD AM I YELLOW!

**Oh ya cliffhanger and Kirk is now yellow *GASP* it's not much of a surprise if you read my profile but whatever. Send those reviews with either some praise if I'm improving or CUNSTRUCTIVE criticism or both. Umm specifically tell me if my very quick fight scene went so I can improve later. I'll have another chapter definitely tomorrow.**

**Admiralkirk **


	4. Well that's new

**A war against another kind**

**Chapter 4**

**A/N Wow two chapter sin one day that's pretty good, I only pulled that off because I had all day and I was really bored. Hey to whoever is reading I guess I'm moving along pretty well considering I'm not really good at anything besides playing videos games. To anyone who is waiting for something to really start to happening I'm kind aim the set up stage. My two main goals are to reveal what's wrong with Kirk and to finally introduce my other OC. Well on with the show. **

**Chapter: Well… That's new**

All Kirk could think about was "Why was he was yellow"! Cynder had jumped down from the stands and Spyro was on his way over from the other side of the arena. "What's wrong with you, did I do something wrong" Spyro yelled sounding almost hysterical. Cynder made it over to Kirk and said "Kirk, do you feel ok". Kirk was finally broken from his trance from the mention of his name; this allowed him to clear his mind enough to think properly. "Actually I'm fine, I don't feel any different" Kirk finally said. Cynder gave him an odd look "Really that can't be possible, you've turned yellow". Kirk spun his head unnaturally fast and said very fast "And what's that supposed to mean". Cynder was thrown off but managed to say "You know what I mean, at least your still have sense of humor. Besides we need to get you to a doctor". Everyone nodded in agreement. Spyro helped Kirk up but said "I'm ok I still feel fine".

The whole walk to the doctor's office went without incident. The only thing that was weird was Kirk kept walking ahead of Spyro and Cynder by accident, every time he started to get ahead they would tell him to slow and he would be confused why they were so slow. What Kirk didn't tell anyone was that everyone was actually moving in slow motion. Kirk just thought it was a side effect of whatever was affecting him.

As they reached the Doctor's office Spyro stopped Kirk and said "You need to go in there by yourself". Kirk said "Don't worry I knew that that was why I kept walking ahead" he lied. "Fine please get better" Cynder said. Kirk nodded and turned toward the door, as he started to open the door he peaked back to see only a small puff of black smoke where Spyro and Cynder were standing. "Damn they're fast".

Kirk walked in and went right up to the receptionist, "Umm excuse me I need to see a doctor preferably immediately". The receptionist smiled and said "Ok Luckily one of our Doctors just finished with his last patient just go through that door. She pointed toward a door to the left. Kirk thanked her and went through the door.

He was surprised to see Volteer standing in the room. He looked at Kirk and smiled "Well hello, don't I know you from somewhere"? Kirk sheepishly smiled and said "It's me Kirk the dragon who talked to you yesterday when you were talking with… Spyro and Cynder" He said there name very softly so no one could hear him. "What that can't be you were red yesterday but it must be you if you know about Spyro and Cynder" Volteer said very confused. Kirk looked down toward the ground then said "Well that's kinda the problem, me and Spyro were training in your personal training area to avoid people, and when we were fighting I suddenly turned yellow"! Volteer was shocked "Well this is odd do you mind if I do some test to see what's up". Kirk nodded and got on the table for Volteer to work.

Volteer went through all the tests while asking him questions like "Are you feeling alright" or "Do you know how this might have happened". Kirk didn't give much info until finally he said "Is it a problem if everyone is moving really slow" Volteer stopped working and stared at him for a moment then said "Are you absolutely sure everyone's moving slower"? Kirk was starting to get worried, he gulped and said "Yes". "Then there's no reason for anymore test I may have a theory" Volteer said as he started removing anything he applied to Kirk. "Follow me".

Kirk followed Volteer all the way to the Guardians quarters; they opened the door and went in. The two other Guardians were there and both stopped what they were doing and looked at the two coming in. Without stopping Volteer said "Follow me you two I think I may have stumbled on an amazing find" The two shrugged cause this happened all the time before Malefor became evil. They all followed Volteer to the library in the back; Volteer knew exactly what book he was looking for. "Ah here it is "Myths and Secrets of the Dragon Worlds" Now everyone was weirded out by this. Terrador asked "How can you be sure that there is any truth in a mythylogical book". Volteer started flipping through the pages and said "Because I have found an exact example of what I read in this book" Everyone waited patiently for Volteer to find it. "Ah ha! Here it is the legend of the fabled and rare Chameleon dragons".

Volteer looked down at Kirk and said "Kirk you said everything was moving slowly corrected" At the mention of Kirks name the other two Guardians both said in unison "Kirk"! Kirk nodded in affirmative and Volteer continued quoting the book "One story of a Chameleon Dragon said that the dragon had mysteriously change yellow and started complaining that everything was moving much more slowly". Volteer paused so everyone could think about it for a second "It continues to say that the dragon over estimated his speed in a battle and missed his intended target and was killed, because in fact everyone else wasn't moving slower he was actually moving faster, a characteristic only seen in electric dragons"

All the Guardians looked right toward Kirk; the first to speak was Terrador "If what Volteer says is true then that means you may possibly have control of two abilities, which is impossible for any dragon except the Purple dragon and rare cases such as Cynder". Volteer interrupted "Actually he may have all four elements there have been one or two stories about a dragon changing to all four colors, and this is a rare case since rare is in the name of the title" Terrador looked at him a face that said are you crazy "That's impossible no dragon can control all four elements without driving them mad, unless they have some sort of dampener like the darkness for Cynder" Volteer replied with a smirk "Oh yes you are right, but think about it what if he can only use one at a single time".

Terrador stood dumbfounded when Kirk finally broke in the conversation "Right now I don't care if I can use another element right now, all I want is to change back to normal"! Volteer looked down at Kirk and said "That's something I don't know, you'll have to figure that out by yourself". Kirk was hysterical now "What! You have no idea what to do, hey not quite sure you understand how it feels to magically change colors but I'm pretty sure you would be a little more focused on changing back"! Volteer was a little shocked but didn't get angry because he knew this must be hard for a young dragon. "I don't know what I'm gonna do all I know is I want to turn back to being red"! All three of the Guardians stared at Kirk like he was insane. Kirk was getting worried again "What" Volteer said what everyone else was thinking "Your changing colors again your white, no now your kinda pink"! Kirk looked down at his paw and saw that it was changing again, then it stopped and he was red again. Cyril was the first to speak "How did you do that". Kirk looked at Cyril and said "I don't know but at least I'm red again, so something good came out of it" Kirk said smiling.

Volteer then spoke "I may have an answer for that, but first I need to ask you a question". He looked at Kirk and asked "What was the last thing you thought of before you turned yellow"? Kirk thought about it for a second then said "The last thing I thought was I wish I was an electric dragon so I could move faster". Kirk knew where this was going but allowed Volteer to explain. "Then that answers it you changed color when you said you wanted to be an electric dragon, then just a minute ago you said you wanted to be red again and now you are". It suddenly hit everyone including Spyro and Cynder who had been hiding in the corner using shadow. The four visible dragons heard the gasps come from the dark corner and Terrador said "Cynder you and Spyro can come out now". Cynder disengaged their cloak and stepped forward. Terrador said "If you wanted to find out what's wrong, you could've just come and just listened. The two both had embarrassed faces on both of them; they both looked up and apologized.

"Well now that that's dealt with let's continue with the other problem, so Volteer what your saying is Kirk here can change colors on a whim" Terrador restarted the conversation. Volteer responded by saying "Exactly that's what I'm saying, Kirk try to turn green". Kirk nodded then gulped thinking this may cause more problems before, but anything to figure out what's going on. Kirk concentrated really hard and thought about himself being green, after a moment he looked at his paws and saw that he was now a dark green just like Terrador. "See he's green now, but you seemed to change much faster this time".

Kirk looked at him and said I concentrated really hard maybe that has something to do with it" Kirk said as he changed back to red again much slower this time because he needed to focus on talking. Volteer nodded then looked out the window "Oh my, it's late we'll talk more about this tomorrow for now get some rest".

Kirk, Spyro and Cynder were both about to leave when they heard a knock on the door, Spyro and Cynder disappeared in a puff of smoke leaving only the Guardians and Kirk visible. Terrador, after realizing Spyro and Cynder were gone said "Come in". The door opened and a lone Blue dragoness appeared in the door way, the Guardians all smiled and were about to invite her when they heard Kirk say "Glacia"?

**Haha another cliff hanger how does that feel. Who is Glacia and does Kirk actually have the ability to control all four elements find out in the next chapter. And keep sending in those reviews I really appreciate seeing what can improve on and what I'm doing good at.**

**Admiralkirk**


	5. Glacia

**A War against another Kind**

**Chapter 5**

**A/N Hey guys I hope the story is good so far so as you may have guessed I'm introducing my other OC Glacia . Character development will be going before I truly reveal what's gonna happen, so bare with please. On with the show.**

Chapter 5: Glacia

Everyone looked at Kirk in surprise because he knew who this new dragoness was; if Spyro and Cynder were visible their mouths would be agape. Terrador finally spoke "Kirk you know this dragoness"? Kirk didn't remove his eyes from Glacia and neither did Glacia to Kirk "Yes I know her; she lived in my village… well before the attack. Glacia gasp and said "So you do know…it's horrible, do you know if anyone survived". Kirk looked at her with a tear in his eye "S-So you don't know either". Glacia finally broke into tears she had been holding back; she sat on her haunches and put her front paws in front of her eyes trying to block herself away from the rest of the world.

As everyone sat there a moment they finally got a look at her. Glacia was relatively the same size and shape as Cynder except her chest wasn't quite as present as Cynder's if you know what I mean, her head was the same as Cynder's a swell except the two horns under the other four weren't there and the horns curved slightly downward. She was a light blue all over except her chest horns and her wing membrane which were all snow white. Lastly her tail scythe was like Cynder's except the circular shape in it was fully connected all the way around and was shaped like a heart.

Kirk walked up to Glacia and draped is wing over her in an effort to comfort her; she slightly leaned against him still crying. Kirk finally thought of something to say "its ok I bet others made it out too" he lied, because he didn't even believe that himself. She slowed her crying until she was making that hiccup kinda noise. "I've been h-holding that b-back for the last f-f-few days hoping more people would survive" Glacia said hiccupping all the way through.

Kirk looked up at the Guardians hoping they could say or do something. The three guardians just shook their heads then Terrador spoke "We are so sorry this happened, but right now you need to sleep, if you need someone with you can sleep in Kirk room every room has two beds. Glacia sigh then looked up at them "Ya that sounds good *Sniff* I just wanna sleep for awhile". The Guardians nodded their head and ushered them out.

As they were leaving through the door Kirk felt someone brush up against him, when he looked no one was there, he knew that it was Spyro or Cynder leaving as well. The whole walk was quite except for Glacia occasionally sniffing. They reached the room and Kirk unlocked the door and allowed her in. She walked in first and just flopped on the obviously un used bed. Kirk was gonna say something but decided better of it and only said "Good night Glacia, remember I know what you're going through so… I'm here ok". Glacia looked over at him and nodded and went to sleep.

After about an hour of waiting there in bed, Kirk couldn't sleep and it was kinda obvious. Glacia had been crying in her sleep, Kirk was about to go out for a walk when he heard a knock at the balcony door. Kirk got out of bed and moved the curtain to see Spyro standing outside.

Kirk walked through opening to talk to him and to escape the crying for awhile. Spyro looked at him and said "how's she holding up"? Kirk looked back toward the room then back toward him and said "not good, she been crying since she went to sleep… I'm getting worried". Spyro said "It's that bad? Hopefully she'll get over it". Kirk nodded and said "you know I've had it just as hard as her, I just haven't shown it like her. Just last night I actually had a nightmare last night about it". Spyros face turned into a frown "you want to talk about it"? Kirk shook his head. "No I'm gonna try to get some sleep". Spyro nodded and started to walk away, "Hey, thanks for your concern". Kirk said. Spyro looked back, smiled, nodded at Kirk and jumped over to his balcony.

Kirk walked back in the room and was welcomed with silence. Kirk looked at Glacia she was sound asleep and not crying. "Huh, thank you" he said to now one in particular. He got into bed and fell asleep.

**Well there you go that's Glacia and she will not be a crying sack for long ok. Umm I'm work on relationships and Kirk's abilities and during that I'll throw in stuff to start my real story k. send in your reviews and keep reading I appreciate everyone even though there is only two people reviewing. Alright I have like all day so the next chapter will probably be out today aswell.**

**Admiralkirk **


	6. When life hands you power

**War against another kind**

**Chapter 6**

**A/N Hey second chapter of the day. If anyone thought chapter 2 was really hard to read I fixed it so now no more losing your place in the mass of words or in rare occasions burning of eyes. Ok this chapter I'm gonna delve into Glacia so we can get to know her and also work on Kirk's abilities and as the story said a few chapters ago Spyro and Cynder will stop avoiding people but are probably gonna still avoid large crowds. K Let's go!**

**Chapter 6: When life hands you power**

Kirk woke up that morning feeling pretty well rested considering he couldn't sleep for an hour. He got out and made a few quick stretches, after he looked over at Glacia's bed to see that she wasn't there. Kirk got worried and looked around; he finally noticed a blue outside as the curtains flapped in the wind. He sighed out loud and walked through the curtains.

He looked through and was surprised to see Glacia was talking with Cynder. "Hey what are you girls talking about" Kirk said as he came out fully. Cynder looked over and smiled "Nothing just trying to get to know one another". Kirk smiled at Glacia "So are you feeling any better Glacia". Glacia heard him ask and she shied away for a sec and instead saying anything just nodded her head in affirmative. Cynder spotted this from a mile away and walked close to Kirk and whispered "She's a little shy, but once you get talking to her she opens up more". Kirk responded in a whisper "Got it". Cynder backed off and Kirk suddenly said "How long you two been out here"? Cynder answered again "About an hour, she woke up early and I've always been an early riser, I spotted her on the balcony and we got talking". Glacia spoke up and said "Ya". Kirk smiled knowing that at least she felt good enough to talk to people. "So where is Spyro"? Kirk asked. "He's off getting food for all four of us" Cynder replied. At that very moment a knock came on Kirk's door and everyone knew who it was so Kirk's walked over and opened it.

What he found was Spyro covered in kiss marks on and around his face. He also had two baskets one hanging from his mouth and the other hanging from his tail. "Don't you dare ask" Spyro said through the basket in his mouth. Kirk just barely held back laugh and let Spyro in. Kirk followed Spyro to the balcony, and before Kirk could come out to the balcony he heard laughing.

He came out to find Cynder and Glacia holding the stomachs and laughing as hard as possible. When everyone started to quite down Kirk said what everyone was thinking "Well I guess people noticed you out there" Kirk had a short laugh then stopped because he wasn't that evil. "Ya let's just see you in that situation" Spyro replied angrily. Kirk smiled "Are you serious? Me in that situation, I'm picking up some chicks!". Everyone laughed except Spyro who only growled, when they were done laughing… again Spyro said "Well if you haven't noticed I'm going out with Cynder". Cynder only hugged Spyro and said "Aww. Don't worry I knew you were going to be mauled that's why you went down there, but its ok I knew you'd stay with me". Then she kissed him on the cheek. Kirk smiled at Spyro and put his fist out and Spyro bumped his fist. Kirk then said "Don't worry I was only joking". Spyro just nodded and handed out all the food. The last thing he said was "Don't worry I'll get you at practice today" then he started to eat.

They finished their breakfast which was really good; they cleaned up and walked towards the training area which was the Guardians personal dojo. They didn't talk much until Cynder came over to Kirk and whispered "I thought you knew her"? Kirk was caught off guard but was able to say "Yes I do know her not personally, I just know her" Cynder gave him a weird look then said "Well that's a shame cause she spoke very highly of you" and she walked away. Kirk had no idea what that meant, so he shrugged it off to think about it later.

They arrived at the Dojo and doors were already open, the three Guardians were talking while they waited for the Four to arrive. It just occurred to Kirk that Glacia didn't know about his "abilities" so this was gonna get weird when he changed color. The Guardians noticed the four walk in Terradors booming voice rang through the air "Come in you four!

They came in and sat in front of the Guardians except Glacia who kinda hid behind Kirk. The Guardians didn't seem to notice and Terrador continued "So you four are now going to train with us, since you are also the only four Younglings who have accepted training and have no legal guardians". Kirk and Glacia both slouched after that making them think about their families again. Terrador continued Since Glacia is an ice dragon she will learn from Cyril, Kirk because of your unique abilities you'll train with Volteer and I… and Spyro because of the absence of Ignitus" Spyro jumped at this and said "You can't be serious I can't replace Ignitus, that just doesn't sound right in my head". Terrador expected this and calmly said "Spyro you're not replacing Ignitus, you're only going to help us train Kirk since your strong with fire". Spyro paused for a second then made a heavy sigh "Only if it's for Kirk". Terrador replied of course.

Cynder realized she had no job and asked Terrador. "Well you'll be a sparring partner and we'll try to help as much as we can, but we can only tell you so much from the books we read". Cynder accepted this answer and stood to the side. Volteer spoke up and said "We're gonna need to see if you can change to ice". Glacia heard this and said "Wait! Did he just say you can change color"? Kirk looked at her and said "Oh, Glacia I forgot to tell you that I can change color and I may be able to use different elements". Kirk sheepishly smiled at the end. Glacia gave him the weirdest look but let him go ahead. Kirk focused really hard and thought about himself being blue, he thought about ice in general and anything else that was cold. After a few second he looked at his paw and it was a dark blue.

Glacia stared in wonder as the dragon in front of her just changed from blood red to dark blue, her mouth was agape until she finally said "Wow". Kirk noticed this and only smiled. "Ok now that we now you can be all four colors we'll see if you can use the powers" Volteer said. Cyril taught Kirk how to use the basic ice attack, When he was done Kirk prepared himself then said focused on ice and breathed in, time felt like it got slower and everyone was waiting to see the truth.

Kirk breath out a he shot out a few shards of ice out of his mouth that shattered against the wall. Kirk jumped in the air and said "Yes"! Everyone else let out a breath they were all collectively holding in. Spyro came up to Kirk and said "Oh man for a second I could swear you weren't gonna do it". Kirk replied "Me too".

The other two guardians taught him the basic attack and he was able to do them to some extent, When he tried to shoot an earth ball only a pebble appeared and when he to do the electric bolt he could only keep it going for a second. "Man this is harder than I thought, probably cause I'm not very strong with my fire either". Spyro was surprised and said "You mean your dad didn't teach you much with fire". Kirk looked at him and said "Try nothing everything I know I learned by accident or by trial and error". Everyone gasped except Glacia who knew this already, back at the village everyone knew. Cynder asked "Your Dad never taught you anything"? Kirk Looked at her and said "My dad was one of those guys who thought the good equal fight was better than two enemies who have advantage over each other, he was old like that". Nobody said anything else about it.

They continued all day like this until it was lunch. The four were about to leave when Terrador yelled "Also when you get back It will be sparring time". Spyro looked at Kirk with an evil grin and said "Pay back, I told you would regret it". Kirk gulped and they went to for lunch.

**Alright I hope that was a good chapter and if it wasn't it will pay off because you'll have a few fights coming up next. Keep sending in those reviews I read them all… all six of them. Until next time.**

**Admiralkirk**


	7. Blood will be spilt

**A War against another kind**

**Chapter 7**

**A/N Sup this might be my third chapter of the day I'm am just that bored right now. But now I'm gonna try to write a fight scene. Alright if I suck at this please how I can improve. Ok here we go! Also I've decided that everyone of Kirks abilities will give him certain attribute like electricity makes him faster, I know what all of them are gonna be except ice. Please send in any suggestions either on a review or in a PM, if after this chapter you think a different attribute would be better for a certain color tell me that as well. **

**Chapter 7: Blood will be spilt**

The four had finished lunch and were now coming back to have their first sparing matches. Kirk was trying to think of a way to fight Spyro without getting completely destroyed; he decided that the attributes his powers gave him would allow him to have at least some advantage.

They entered the dojo and sat in front of the three Guardians and waited for them to speak first. Terrador like always spoke first "As I said before we will begin sparring sections, so who wants to go first"? Spyro grinned and put his paw up and said "I think I want to fight Kirk" Cyril said "Spyro you know you're too powerful and experienced to fight" Kirk interrupted "Actually I think I can be a good match for Spyro, what I don't know in my elements I make up for my combat which I was the best in my village". The Guardians all had doubtful faces but allowed it.

Spyro and Kirk both went to the either side of the arena and prepared for battle. Spyro was amped up for this fight and thought this would be finishing this very fast. Kirk on the other hand was still trying to decide what attributes would be good in what situation, obviously electric he would use whenever he needed to do something fast but by the time he could change it would already happen, so it would have to be purely offensive. He decided that earth would be his more defensive attribute since it made his scales extra tuff. Fire would be something he would have to avoid since through his entire life he has been known to get really angry. The only thing he didn't know was what his ice powers did he didn't have enough time to find out. So he was running with only three wheels instead of four.

He was ready so he stood up on his hind legs and assumed his ready position. Then they heard someone yell "Begin"! This time Kirk waited for the attack and started to change yellow, Spyro noticed this and charged forward with a flame dash. Kirk also noticed this so it slowed down how fast he was changing, he jumped out of the way but his tail was singed "Wow that was close" by now he had finally changed fully and the slow effect began. Spyro had stopped using his hind legs and when he stopped he jumped in the air spun around and made an arcing dive so he would hit Kirks exposed chest. Kirk knew what he was doing he'd seen it before from others he'd fought, so he prepared by crouching a little and when Spyro came closer he jumped towards and to the left of Spyro and grabbed his horn, spun around and landed on his back. Spyro didn't expect this and since he was already going slightly downward, thanks to the weight he went face first into the floor and slid a few metres.( Yes I know but I'm Canadian so live with it) Kirk seriously didn't think this was gonna work and when it did he took advantage of it, he was about to put him in a choke when Spyro swayed his hips and put him off balance.

Spyro took the momentary advantage and flipped him over, Kirk fell on his back and Spyro jumped and was gonna slam his fist down on his chest, but Kirk just barely caught it. They were now fighting with brute force and Kirk wasn't gonna win like this so as he held on to Spyro fist and tried to change green for the strength bonus. Once again Spyro spotted this and bit his shoulder. Kirks blood seeped from his wound even though Spyro kept his teeth in the wound adding more pressure by the second. Finally Kirk finished his transformation and released his fist finally and then punched him full in the side of the head.

Spyro finally recoiled and let go of his shoulder the hit to the temple disoriented him for a moment and Kirk took the chance to slide back a little bit and kick him away with his two hind legs. Spyro was recovering from his daze but now he lost the air in his lungs from the kick, he was trying to recover when Kirk tackled him and landed on top of him. Kirk instantly started trying to punch Spyro hard Spyro duked as much as he could left and right and avoided most of the attacks but a few started to hit him, he noticed Kirk starting to change red and evil smile started to spread across his face. The attacks started to come faster and more vicious until Kirk stopped. Spyro thought that Kirk had realized that he had gone too far but what he saw was Kirk with an angry, crazy look that wasn't him and Spyro knew it. Instead of stopping he bit down on Spyro's neck and started to squeeze. Spyro was shocked for the first second but then started to resist he put his paws on each of his jaws and tried to pull them apart, Spyro started trying to reason with him "Kirk you need to stop it's me your friend Spyro, *cough* you need to stop or else your gonna do something your gonna regret".

Kirk didn't seem to respond for a second when suddenly he blinked and a kind of evil was removed from his eyes, he finally noticed what he was doing and immediately let go and jumped off. He was breathing extremely hard and there was terror in his eyes, then they both noticed that not only was Spyros neck was bleeding but there were six holes in Spyros chest where Kirk claws had been. Then all the others had shown up and Cynder screamed "What the hell's wrong with you" She said as she slapped him in the face. Kirk looked at everyone one at a time then stopped at Spyro and said "I don't know, what happened for me to be at Spyros neck"?

**Wow that went well in my in my opinion and what happened with Kirk? Find out in the next chapter. Once again please tell me what you think of the fight and if you have any suggestions for what Ices attribute(s) could be or any extra attributes you think I should add. So if you want to say anything either drop a review or PM me, for anyone who isn't a member I think I turned on anonymous reviews so you can drop review if you have anything to say, bear in mind that if I start getting flamers I'll remove your damn reviews cause the site managers gave us the power to do that now, if it continues then I'll turn off the guest reviews. **


	8. The good news and the really bad news

**A War against another Kind**

**Chapter 8**

**A/N Hey to anyone who reading and up to date I will slow down this week cause of Summer school so only one chapter will come out a day at the most. Now that is settled now I think this where my actual story will take off, for sure next chapter. Also for anyone who still has an idea of what new attributes for any of the four elements could be, I now have one attribute for ice I'll try to put it in the chapter but if anyone has any more suggestions please send a review or a PM.**

**Disclaimer: I don't anyone in the Spyro series the only people I own are Kirk and Glacia**

**Chapter 8: The good news and the very bad news**

"What the hell do you mean, you don't know"? Cynder screamed while caressing Spyros half conscious head. Kirk looked at everyone and said "I seriously have no idea what happened, last thing I remember was when I got on top of Spyro after I punched him". Everyone wasn't convinced even the guardians thought he was lying, until Spyro spoke up "he's telling *cough* the truth, his eyes were different" after that he had a coughing fit Volteer brought a few red crystals to him and soon he was able to breathe properly.

Spyro continued "It wasn't Kirk that attacked me, it was…Malefor". Everyone gasped when they heard this, "How is that possible we beat him… with a little help, in the core"? Spyro just nodded and said "Well somehow he took control of Kirk just and tried to kill me, but it seems like Kirk was able to beat it". Everyone stayed very quiet for a minute. Then Terrador voice broke the silence "Or maybe warning for you to stay away" Everyone nodded to this to. Volteer said "I'd like to make some tests on Kirk so I can figure out what might be going on".

Everyone left the dojo and nobody spoke, not a peep even from Volteer. Kirk kept glancing a Spyro thinking how close he was to killing him; he couldn't bear the idea that he was possibly a mere second to killing one of his own kind. Glacia walked over to Kirk and asked Kirk are you ok"? Kirk looked up at her and said "No how could I possibly ok, I was corrupted by Malefor and the few second I was I nearly killed the purple savior"! Glacia was shocked by that response and tried to come him down "Kirk you need to calm down or something bad may happen again". Kirk was about to snap back when Spyro said "She's right Kirk, you need to calm down or you'll get corrupted again". Kirk was about to snap when a paw stopped him, it was Glacia with a worried face. Glacia put both her paws on his shoulder and said "Kirk you seriously need to calm down or else your gonna go crazy again… and I can't bear to see you go through that again". Kirk heard that and somehow was able to change blue and he was able to calm down. "Huh, thanks Glacia, I don't know how I would be able to calm down without you".

He smiled then noticed something he felt more calm than ever, even when he was green or yellow. Then it hit him the trait of ice was the exact opposite of fire, Calm instead of anger and in worse cases rage. Although he figured this out Glacia was the one who opened his mind enough for him to think, so in appreciation he hug Glacia and she gladly accepted it. As Kirk let go Glacia was still sort of blushing so she hid her face. Kirk looked at Spyro and all he did was wink at him and continued walking followed by Cynder who was also smiling about something. Kirk didn't know what either of them was so happy about but he kept walking like everyone else.

They all reached Volteers lab. Through that time Kirk didn't try to change back, because it risked him going crazy again. They entered the lab and Volteer got to work. He grabbed a few supplies he would need and told Kirk to sit on the bench. Everyone waited patiently for Volteer to come back. When he finally came back he had lots of things including needles, Kirk wasn't afraid enough of needles that he was ready to go hysterical but his heart still started to beat a little faster. Kirk looked over at Glacia and she gave him a reassuring smile and was able to relax.

"Ok I'm gonna take a bit of your blood to see if anything abnormal is in it" Volteer said. He put the needle between his scales and took some blood and put a sample under the microscope. He gasped and said "That's impossible"! "What's wrong" Kirk asked really worried. "It can't be, the darkness in your blood isn't nearly enough to corrupt you that easily, in fact it's not enough to effect the simplest of simpletons". Volteer said in disbelief. Spyro then asked "Then what could possibly be the reason why he became so violent"? Volteer stood there for a second then said "I don't know, but it might be because the darkness is different than the last time I saw it. For know I will need some time to study it and figure out what's up".

All four of the younger dragons nodded and left to go to their rooms. Spyro started the conversation first "Well at least the good news is you're not evil, but the bad news is the darkness is evolving". Kirk responded "Ya, that's a relief once again I'm so sorry" Spyro said "Don't worry it wasn't your fault the darkness is powerful, even powerful enough to corrupt me". Glacia interrupted well as long as you're ok now I happy". Kirk just smiled and continued to walk.

They all arrived at their rooms and Cynder said "You two get a good sleep try to get better Kirk". Kirk and Glacia nodded and went into their room but someone grabbed Kirks tail.

He was pulled back and saw Spyro holding his tail "Ok you got my attention you can let go now". Spyro let go and said "Dude you don't get it yet do you"? Kirk was puzzled and asked "What are you talking about"? Spyro sighed and said "Glacia, she likes you idiot, Even I knew that when Cynder was starting to like I didn't realize until much later". Kirk finally realized what he was saying "Oh your serious, you think so". Spyro replied "I know so, when Cynder spoke with Glacia this morning she told her, that's what Cynder was trying to say before we went to training". Spyro was finally done and let Kirk speak. "Oh I had no idea". Kirk finally replied Spyro looked at him and said "Don't let this slip through you claws, you could use a good thing in your life right now, besides you two look like a good couple". Spyro walked away after that and went to sleep.

Kirk walked back into his room and saw that Glacia was already in bed, he was about to go to bed as well but heard Glacia speak "What took you so long" Glacia said. Kirk was caught off guard so much he jumped a little "W-what, you're still awake"? Glacia looked him like he crazy and said "Umm ya I was worried when you didn't come in after me, what were you doing". Kirk flinched then said "Just talking to Spyro". Glacia asked "What were you talking about"? She smiled almost like she knew what they talked about. Kirk got really scared and said "N-nothing don't worry about it". Glacia last her mood and said "Well ok I guess". She went to sleep then sighed to herself.

Kirk sighed with relief, he thought "That was close; I don't know if I'm ready to get in a relationship for awhile I'm still a little torn from the village attack". He went to bed and mysteriously fell asleep really fast then the Blue haze came again and then he saw three silhouettes and then one Giant one walking towards him.

**So cliff hanger yes I know I'm evil like that especially since this is the only chapter I can get done today, that sucks for me and you. I love doing this I don't know why I didn't start writing a long time ago. Once again please send in reviews or Pm me about the attribute thing, and to tell me how I doing, either what I'm doing good or bad or even both.**

**Admiralkirk **


	9. A touch of destiny

**A War against another Kind**

**Chapter 9**

**A/N Ok I know I said that I would have one chapter done today but nothing is on TV and I love writing I'm so addicted. And for like the 5****th**** time can send me more ideas for Kirks elemental attributes. And as always send in those reviews I appreciate all of them.**

**Diclaimer: I don't own any person who appears in my story except Kirk, Glacia and any other random side character I use for a second.**

**Chapter 9: Will you have a touch of destiny with that.**

The large figure in the haze started to come in focus, all Kirk wanted to do was turn and run but he couldn't move except for his eyes. Suddenly the blue haze disappeared and the large figure came fully into view. The figure in front of him was a large dragon wearing a strange necklace; the dragon was Blue, the same blue as the haze. The dragon was smiling and said "hello all of you". Kirk realized he said, all of you, he remembered seeing the three other silhouettes and looked around. He saw Spyro, Cynder and Glacia also standing on the platform in the infinite blue void.

Kirk said in disbelief "hey how are you guys here too"? Cynder and Glacia had no idea what was going on but Spyro knew he only had one question "You're not the Chronicler; you're not the same one I met last time" The Chronicler looked at Spyro and said "So you've forgotten about me already, I thought I was like a father to you"? Spyro paused for a second in disbelief then ran toward the Chronicler and Yelled "Ignitus"! Spyro broke into tears and said "I thought you died how you survived". Ignitus smiled and said "The last Chronicler decided that I would be a good replacement for him, because a new age started all because of you Spyro. But it seems like it hasn't started off very good". As he finished his toned changed from a cheerful one to a sad one. Cynder finally spoke up and said "What do you mean by that Ignitus"?

"Well that's why I have called you here, Kirk you may remember that I contacted you before, and as I promised I'm going to tell you more". Kirk was excited and also scared to find out what he was put on the planet for, he also just noticed that like this morning at the dojo, Glacia was hiding behind him because of her shyness. He looked back at her and gave her a reassuring glance. He looked at Ignitus and nodded telling him to continue. Ignitus started "The darkness you've discovered has a greater secret then you think, I can't tell you much, but Malefor before he was defeated tampered with it in new and experimental ways and has turned darkness into and even more dangerous weapon. It has affected the leader of another race of dragon that moved out of the dragon realms to hide from Malefor, and now are coming back but not in peace. I can't tell you anything else right now, when you learn more I'll be able to help you more, now go to sleep and prepare for the coming battle".

Ignitus started to fade away as he neared the end of his speech, the blue haze started to engulf everything again until finally everything was black. Kirk woke up with a start he looked over at Glacias bed and saw that she was awake too. "So you were really there too"? Glacia nodded her head. She looked a little shaken, so Kirk got out of bed to try and get her to relax.

"Glacia are you ok" Kirk asked as he came to the side of the bed. She shook her head and said "I f-f-feel cold" she stuttered. Kirk smiled and said "Well then you need to get covered up" as he pulled the sheets over her, then for some reason he felt the urge to kiss her, so he did but only on the forehead. He saw that she physically reacted to this and he said "Good night, remember the Chronicler said get some rest". She nodded her head and went to sleep with a bigger smile then he'd seen all day". He walked back to his bed and also fell asleep.

Kirk woke up around 7:30 he felt pretty well rested, he looked around and found Glacia writing in a book. "Hey what you writing there" Kirk asked. Glacia slammed the book shut and said "Nothing" Kirk didn't pursue it because he was pretty sure what the book was. He got out of bed waited for Glacia to finish up what she was writing. When she finished he opened the door and let her walk though first. She blushed and looked away so he wouldn't see but still said "thank you".

They were walking down the hall when Volteer came out of nowhere with some heavy bags under his eyes. You two come with me I have found what out what's so special with the darkness, don't worry about Spyro and Cynder we called them to my lab a few minutes ago. They told us about the Chronicler last night too". The two followed Volteer to his lab and Kirk said to himself "Maybe we can get a few more questions answered".

**Well that's chapter 9, what's new about this dark energy? Will Kirk and Glacia get together and what's up with this other kind of dragon find out next chapter. Keep sending in those reviews and attribute for Kirk I'm still accepting them.**

**Admiralkirk **


	10. There's two things in the air

**A War against another kind**

**Chapter 10**

**A/N Ok this is the chapter where I'm gonna explain the darkness and how it's effecting everyone and I'll work on relationships I'll try to get a bit of romance but don't get mad at me if it sucks cause this is gonna be my first real try at it. Once again send in the suggestions for Kirk stuff because I feel like just anger and calm for ice in kinda useless.**

**Chapter 10: There's two things in the air **

Kirk and Glacia followed Volteer to his lab, nobody talked they were too anxious to find out what was up with the darkness. The only interaction anyone had during the walk was Glacia looked worried and Kirk gave her a reassuring glance, this gave her enough courage to go in. The trio got to Volteers lab and entered.

The first thing Kirk saw when he entered was Spyro and Cynder, to the left of the door waiting for them to come. The next thing was Terrador and Cyril farther in the room to the right. Spyro and Cynder both nodded toward Kirk and he nodded back and sat beside him then Glacia beside himself. Volteer turned around beside his work bench and said "As I said before, I've made an amazing discovery about the darkness". Volteer finished then grabbed a beaker full of some fluid and drank it; he suddenly looked more energetic and nowhere near as tired. "Sorry I've been up all night trying to figure this out". Volteer apologized. Terrador said "That's ok Volteer; just continue before you drop dead from exhaustion".

Volteer nodded and continued "The darkness has evolved somehow and is attacking your mind differently than before, unlike before where the darkness singularly attacks you they have now grown some sort of hive mind. They are attacking you as a team, that's why the small portion in Kirks blood corrupted him so easily." Spyro was the first to ask "That still doesn't explain how the darkness even entered his body". Volteer gulped and said "That's the disturbing part; the darkness has been tampered with to an extent that it is in the air". Everyone gasped. Cynder asked "How is that possible, the darkness must be physically injected or at best can corrupt from a short range" Volteer was unfazed "Yes I know but as I said it's turned airborne and so everyone is infected, but I have spent all night taking blood samples from my patients who have come to see me, and discovered that no one has a higher level of darkness, a certain amount enters your body and it just sits there waiting until your emotions allow it to affect you".

Nobody said a word; it was silent for awhile until Terrador finally broke the silence "Now that we understand that we need to talk about your vision last night" Spyro decided that he was gonna be the one who would explain it, so he began. He started with Ignitus which pleased the Guardians to know he was still alive, he then continued with telling them about this other dragon race that was supposedly coming back. The last thing he said was that whatever this new darkness was effecting there leader and were coming to destroy them all.

The Guardians all realized what the other race was, they all looked at each other and Cyril said "The other race is the Flightless Dragons; they were strange at least in the way they thought. Back before Malefor became evil the flightless dragons thought that normal dragons resented them for being different and even went so far to live in their own villages. In real life we didn't think them any different towards them. This might be why the leader was able to be corrupted so easily and the reason why his entire race is following him" The four younger dragons didn't seem to be worried and it was apparent when Kirk said "Why do we need to worry about them they can't fly, we have a huge advantage over them"

The Guardians expected this and Terrador was the one to answer "Yes that may be true, but they are for more technologically advanced then us, they created ways for them to fly they had zeppelins. They were also the architects of the cannons on the walls of Warfang and accidentally were the ones who created the blue prints for the war machines that attacked us a few days ago, but Malefor added a few touches to make them worse. But there most valuable advantage over us isn't technology, but there natural abilities. Yes they can't fly but to compensate their bodies have become much faster because the weight of their wings are gone, and their powers are naturally better than ours". Terrador finally finished and this time it all sunk in to the young dragons.

"So we got another big war on our hands because of Malefor, will he ever just go away" Spyro said with just a little anger in his voice. Cynder looked at him pulled his head to face her "it's ok we'll pull through this" after saying this Cynder leaned onto his shoulder and nuzzled him a little. "Thanks Cynder once again you know how to put me at ease". They both returned their attention to the Guardians and saw smiles on their faces "Ignitus always said you were the perfect pair" Terrador said. Spyro and Cynder both smiled Terrador grew more serious again then said "We need to meditate on this and figure out what were going to do, for now the day is free to four so enjoy yourselfs". The bowed and thanked them for the day off and left.

The four left the lab and stopped a little way from the door. "So now that we have the day off what do you want to do"? Cynder asked. Spyro said "Hey why don't we grab some food and have a picnic, it will also allow us to see how the world is changing since we came back". Everyone agreed, they all decided the best place to meet was at the front gate of the temple. Once again Spyro was chosen to get the food but Cynder tagged along, Kirk and Glacia said they would wait for them at the gate.

Kirk and Glacia walked down the hall, an awkward silence between them so Kirk tried to start a conversation "So what do you think about all of this"? Glacia kinda woke up like she zoned out and said "I don't know, like it's terrible but I've been thinking. What do I have to do with any of this why did the Chronicler call upon me too"? Kirk shrugged having no idea why himself. He changed the subject and thought it was a terrible one but it was all he could think of "So how you holding up, you know since the attack"? She stopped and looked like she zoned out again staring at the ground. Kirk saw this and regretted bringing it up but said "Glacia are you ok"? After he said that he saw a tear drop to the floor he really hated himself now; he got closer and gently took her chin and raised it.

She looked terrible and he couldn't bear seeing her like this, he wiped a tear away from her eye and said "I'm sorry for bringing it up, just please stop crying I don't want to see you hurt anymore. I know how hard it is to know that your family and friends die I was there too, but there is a silver lining to this you still have me. She was looking directly at him now and stopped crying, they were both staring into each other's eyes for a moment until they both moved closer to each other and kissed.

It was like time stopped and the whole mess going on in the world didn't exist, there was no tongue but it still felt amazing, they held the kiss until they needed to breathe. "Now Glacia remember I'll always be here for you I promise". Glacia nodded then laughed a little and pointed at Kirk and said "Haha you turned blush red"! she continued to laugh and Kirk looked at his paw and saw that he was in fact not his normal blood red but a light red blush colour. "Well that's interesting my colour can change depending on my emotion" he thought to himself. He focused on turning normal and he was back to blood red in a second.

Glacia finally stopped laughing and said "Oh man that was really funny but we got to go if we want to meet Spyro and Cynder in time" She started to walk and was so happy she lost focus and tripped over herself. Now it was Kirk's turn to laugh. Glacia said "Ok I deserved that". Kirk quickly stopped laughing and helped her up. She thanked him and they continued down the hall with their tail intertwined.

**Ok there I finally got them together, I hate it when two characters that are obviously in love take so long to get together.(Except Ember and Spyro since most of the time Spyro is repulsed by Ember insaness) Also there was one trait that I was still trying to introduce for Glacia and I finally got it in she kinda a cluts don't ask me ask WeskerSlayer99 she was the mind behind this character I asked her to make one, I thought it added a bit of extra personality to her. So keep sending those reviews and suggestions and I'll read and consider them all. If you haven't guessed why the title is what it is it's because the darkness is in the air and love. **

**Admiralkirk**


	11. Old memories and a picnic

**A War against another Kind**

**Chapter 11**

**A/N Hey what's up chapter 11 my favorite number so I'm gonna try to make this chapter really good but still I don't know if I'll get the best romance stuff. Umm for anyone who hasn't figured this out I'm not really experienced with making romantic moments as for story I wayyyyyy better, so if I suck in this chapter it's cause of that. This chapter and possibly the next with be relation chapters. Ok let's go**

**Chapter 11: Some old memories and a picnic **

Kirk and Glacia made it to the Main gate of the temple and as they walked toward from the right, Spyro and Cynder appeared from the left. Surprisingly Spyro didn't have any lips marks anywhere on him this time, probably because Cynder scared them all away. Kirk whispered Cynder has a sum what annoyed face, she'll never let Spyro go out in public without her ever again". They laughed then turned to Spyro and Cynder and greeted them with smiles.

Spyro and Cynder both returned the smiles and Spyro said "Hey you guys, got anywhere you think we could go"? Glacia shrugged "Back when I travelled here I was so sad I didn't really look at anything". Kirk said "There was a beautiful lake I passed by that had this cool looking waterfall, it's about an hour away" Everyone agreed and they took off for the lake.

No one spoke on the way there because no one could hear each other from the wind. But as they got closer Cynder poked Kirk and mouthed "your IT" and she took off towards the lake. Kirk knew he would never catch her she was fast but with she had the power of wind which just made it worse, so his only option was turn yellow for the speed boost and hope for the best.

After he changed he took off and followed Cynder, she was fast but Kirk was using the speed of his power to the max and caught up pretty fast. He didn't realize that he could go this fast but he wasn't complaining. He was so close to Cynder when suddenly she dove into the forest, Kirk was caught off guard by this and had to slow down before he could dive in safely.

Once he thought he was slow enough he dived in and instantly a tree was in his way, he just barely avoided it and kept going occasionally avoided a tree. He finally reached the edge of the forest and never once saw Cynder; He peaked out and saw Cynder flying by right over him. He smiled as a plan started to form in his head the only problem would be if she heard him.

Kirk jumped straight up and flew about 100 feet higher then Cynder then chased after her until he was right over her; they were flying right over the lake now so if his plan worked no one would get hurt. He dove down and slammed down on Cynder and they both tumbled into the water creating a huge slash. Kirk let go so Cynder and himself could get up for air, they surfaced and both took a huge breath of air then Kirk said "Your it"!

They both laughed when Spyro cannon balled between them in his earth ball, the resulting slash literally threw Cynder and Kirk out of the water. Cynder was able to stop herself in the air and dove after Spyro, while Kirk was thrown toward the shore. He hit the sand on his back and slid a bit down the beach until he stopped.

Kirk was dazed for a second until he noticed that he didn't stop, he slid into something. He turned around and found to his surprise and glee that he was leaning against Glacia. He relaxed his neck and started to relax against her side.

They were sitting there in each other comfort for a few minutes, when Spyro shot out of the water by a gust of wind that could have only come from Cynder. Spyro landed on the beach a few feet from them and shot sand everywhere most of it landed on Kirk, Cynder then literally walked out of the water with an air bubble she had created around her. She smirked at Spyro who was still a little dazed and said "There you're it". Spyro spit out sand and said "Fine I'm it, but I refuse to chase anyone".

Kirk said "Are you two done cause I really don't want any more sand on me" then started wipe the sand from his body. Spyro had a surprised face and said "You two look comfortable" He then got and walked to where they were. Kirk responded "Why wouldn't we were sun bathing and relaxing, beside these last two days would bring anyone together". He winked at Spyro and he knew exactly what he meant. Spyro only gave him a smirk and mouthed "Nice".

Cynder walked up to Spyro and said "Well now that is settled we should get eating" She didn't seem to know what Spyro had learned, she started rummaging through two basket they had brought and laid out a blanket and handed out food. Kirk got up and sat beside Glacia, Spyro and Cynder sat opposite to them and they began to eat.

Glacia was surprisingly the first to start the conversation "So what was it like when you fought Malefor"? The two swallowed their food and Spyro was the first to speak "I was surprised that you haven't asked about that stuff sooner, it was the hardest fight we've ever had to endure. But that wasn't the hardest part of the fight; the hardest part was before the fight even started". Cynder suddenly looked very sad knowing what Spyro was talking about, Spyro spotted this and said "Or maybe I won't it brings back bad memories". Cynder put a paw on his shoulder and said "No it's ok, it's not that bad".

Spyro nodded and started his story "So Malefor was trying to tell me that I had no chance of defeating him and that I would do the same thing he was preparing to do, destroy the world. I continued to not believe him so he went to more drastic measures, he was actually stalling because the Destroyer was almost done it's. He tapped into Cynders dark energy and forced her to attack me, he then said that Cynder was against me the whole time and had lead me to this point. By this time I had fallen in love with Cynder and I refused to fight her, so because I didn't fight Cynders dark side pounded on me and Malefor only kept taunting me." Cynder broke in and said "I saw every moment of it, it was horrifying to watch. I couldn't take it anymore when I started to scream "fight back"! But it wasn't my voice it was my dark side, I asked again and then Spyro said". You've left me nothing to fight for" Spyro finished the last part. Cynder leaned on Spyros shoulder and finished the story "I couldn't it anymore, I couldn't see him so broken down that he refused to fight for anything and I broke out and said "There's always something".

Glacia had listened intently through the entire story and when it was done she said "So you both were fighting for each other, that's so romantic except for the war part". Everyone continued eating for awhile until they all finished eating. "So now what do you wanna do" Kirk asked. Cynder said "Why don't we go for a swim and go exploring. Everyone agreed, they all took off for the water.

Spyro was the first on and dove under; he was followed by Cynder and Glacia. Kirk jumped in and turned away from the others he wanted to find something for Glacia. He changed to blue so he could blend in with the water; it also gave the added benefit of keeping him calmer so he could hold his breath longer.

Kirk swam to the bottom of the lake and began his search for a gift. He spent about half an hour looking around constantly having to take breaths of air, he finally found his way to water fall and dove under the water to look for the fifth or so time. He saw under the water fall was a tunnel he swam through it and entered a cavern and couldn't believe what he found.

**Spyro, Cynder and Glacia POV**

Glacia surfaced after Spyro and Cynder, they waited for Kirk but he never appeared Glacia looked around and saw that he was nowhere to be seen, "Hey where's Kirk" she said in a worried tone. Spyro said "After I jumped in I saw your boyfriend swim off in another direction". Cynder looked really surprised and said "Boyfriend"? Glacia said "Ya we got together when you two went to get the food". Cynder smiled and said "Well congratulations that took less time than I expected".

Out of know where Kirk surfaced in between all of them huffing really hard from holding his breath so long. Glacia said "Where have you been"? In a worried tone. Kirk replied "You guys got to see this; you'll never guess what I found"

**Ok that was my first chapter of my two romance chapters I hope it's better than I think it is, I mentally think that sucked when I know it's kinda good(not amazing just… good)send me a review and tell me how I did and also try to guess what Kirk found in the reviews too. Ok I got to go cause I'm expecting a chapter from my friend WeskerSlayer to edit it for her, see you guys.**

**Admiralkirk **


	12. Magical cavern

**A War against another Kind**

**A/N Hey guys this is chapter 12, this chapter is the second chapter of my more romantic chapters "I'll get back on track after this one. Ok let's get this show on the road. Also can anyone help me with a name for the wingless dragons?**

**Chapter 12: a "Magical cavern"**

Spyro, Cynder and Glacia were following Kirk to whatever he found, they asked him what it was a few times but he would always say "You'll see" then he would smile. They finally reached the water fall and Kirk said "Ok to get to the place your gonna need to hold your breath really long so get ready". He then proceeded to breathe in then dive under the water; everyone else did the same and followed Kirk under the water fall.

The three followed Kirk through a cavern under the water, the walls shimmered as the small amount of light reflected off the walls. The three were starting to get worried they were starting to run out of air and they were too far to get back, it seemed hopeless Kirk must have been possessed again and brought them in here to drown of all things, until Kirk swam directly up. The other three followed and broke the surface, they were breathing as hard as possible and when they looked over at Kirk he was lightly panting "Why aren't out of breath"? Spyro asked a little annoyed. Kirk looked over "Ice powers keep me calmer so my heart doesn't pump as fast, besides I told you it was a long swim".

Kirk walked out of the water and the others followed, they followed fro maybe 10 seconds when a light appeared around the corner. "Ok prepared to be amazed" Kirk said walking around the corner.

They walked around the corner and there it was a room filled with gems of different colors, but they were no ordinary crystals they were like a light bug but even more beautiful. They sparkled off each other in such a way that they looked like all one continuous glow. "Wow, you found this" Glacia asked walking up to Kirk. Kirk smiled then and said "Actually I was looking for a good gift for you but I found this place". Glacia leaned against him and said "That's sweet but you didn't need to do that for me, but this is a perfect substitute". She kissed his cheek and he nearly turned blush red again but pulled it together last second.

"This place is beautiful, I'm glad you found it. Cynder said behind them. They sat there a few minutes admiring the gems when Spyro said "Alright so how are we getting back because I don't think I can do that again". Cynder piped up and said well maybe I could make a bubble of air and we can walk out, although I've never done a bubble that big in fact I only just found out I could do that today. Kirk said "Ok it's a plan".

They came back to the small pool that they came from, Cynder said "Ok stand close to me, and be prepared to hold your breath incase I start to fail I'll try to warn you". Spyro said "This reminds me of when Ignitus…" Cynder cut him off "Don't even say it Spyro I don't want to remember that". Spyro kept quiet and Cynder created the bubble.

Everyone stayed close, Spyro took this as an opportunity to get really close to Cynder although she was so concerned with keeping the bubble up she barely noticed.

They were close enough that they could see the mouth of the cave when Cynder said "Everyone get ready I can't hold it much longer" Everyone held their breath the moment the bubble broke and swam the rest of the way, they broke the surface and laughed probably because it just felt right everything outside this area was going wrong and they need to laugh for a minute."Well we better get out of here it's getting late" Spyro said. Everyone agreed grabbed their picnic supplies and headed for Warfang.

About an hour later…

The four had just passed through the great door of Warfang and flew up to the temple. The guardians were waiting at the front door and had worried faces on. Cynder asked "What's wrong guys"? Terrador said "Come with us we need to speak in private". The four followed the Guardians to their quarters, they seemed really quiet which meant whatever they had to say was really important.

They turned around and Terrador began "We've found that the Wingless dragons are much closer than we thought they are actually about five days away", everyone gasped and Spyro asked "How's it possible that they've moved out already only two days after Malefors death"? Terrador responded "We don't know but there coming and we have just sent out orders to fortify the city". Cynder said "How could we already be getting ready to fight only days after the last war"? Volteer responded "It's out of our control now, all you four need to think about is training for the next few days but right now you need to sleep"

The four bowed to the Guardians and left to go to bed, they all left the room and Kirk said "So I guess Glacia and I were just recruited"? Spyro looked at him and said "I guess you could say that". Glacia spoke and said Kirk "That's not fair I don't even know what I have to do with all this, I mean Spyro, Cynder and you I can understand but me I'm not special". Kirk was disappointed with Glacia and said "What are you talking about of course your special, your special to me". Glacia smiled from the support and said "Thanks".

The four reached their rooms and said their good buys, Glacia and Kirk walked into their room feeling really sleepy. Kirk laid down in his bed, but then Glacia got in too, he was startled by this but relaxed started to fall asleep. The last thing he felt was Glacia Tail wrapping around his and he was lost to his dreams.

**Well there we go chapter 12 and after tomorrow I'll have chapters coming out much faster cause summer school is over on Friday. Other then that I have one request could anyone help me with a name for the wingless dragons cause it's gonna become really annoying to write that down every time. Alright so there you go see you next time.**

**Admiralkirk**


	13. Day one

**A war against another kind**

**Chapter 13**

**A/N Yo guys I'm soooo sorry that I haven't updated in a few days, it's because I've been helping my friend with her story, I've also been trying to think of a name for the flightless dragons so I ask my other friend Belitinog and he gave a good name for them (All rights reserved to him for the name). Lastly I've been thinking of extra things for Kirk and also some extra story plot, so let's go.**

**Chapter 13: Day one**

Kirk woke up a little sore from all the activity yesterday, but that wasn't gonna stop him; he needed to get more powerful to help his friends. So he got past his laziness and started to get up, when he tried a weight was on his back that he instantly realized was Glacia. He just laid down again and waited for Glacia to wake up.

About five minutes later…

Kirk had laid I the bed so long he was almost about to fall asleep when Glacia started to move and woke him up again. Glacia grumbled and said "Well good morning Kirk, how long you been awake"? Kirk shook his head a little and said "About five minutes, I would've gotten up earlier but you were on top of me". Glacia smiled and kissed Kirk and replied "Awww that's sweet" then she got off and jumped out of bed.

Kirk was about to get out of bed when he saw Glacia stretching in a… let's say satisfying pose. Kirk was about to snap out of it when she looked at him and said "You enjoying the show or do you just got a drooling problem"? She asked sarcastically. Kirk just said "Well if I'm the only one who can enjoy this view I might as well watched". She just smiled and walked out the door; Kirk jumped out of bed and ran after her just remembering to close the door.

Kirk and Glacia walked down to the cafeteria to grab some food, when they got there they saw Spyro and Cynder… surrounded by their adoring fans. They both laughed and took the chance to get in the front of the line while everyone was distracted. They grabbed their food just in time to see that a black puff of smoke appear from the middle of the crowd, then suddenly Spyros voice came beside them and said "We'll meet you in the dojo, don't worry we got our own food already".

Kirk and Glacia shrugged and went to eat; they quickly finished up their meal and went to the dojo. Once again they entered the dojo and the Guardians were waiting for them, they bowed to the Guardians and the Guardians greeted them back. Terrador started "Glacia, like last time you will train with Cyril then later Cyril will work with Kirk so you can practice". Cyril and Glacia walked to one side of the dojo and began the days training. Terrador continued "Kirk, Spyro and I will work you while Volteer works with Cynder; he's been looking through the library looking for new abilities for her". Cynder walked with Volteer to the other side of the dojo while Spyro, Terrador and Kirk all went to another side.

Kirks 3rd person POV

"Ok for now I will teach you some new earth abilities, then Spyro will teach you a few things then finally spar with you". Terrador began. Kirk looked at Terrador like he was crazy and said "But won't that risk me trying to kill Spyro again"? Terrador chuckled and replied "No not anymore we brought in a very special crystal that wards off the darkness". Kirk still wasn't convinced "How do you know it works". Terrador looked at Volteer who was still talking to Cynder and said "Volteer did more tests with the crystal and our blood, and it seems to nullify the effects". Kirk accepted this answer and was now ready to learn.

Terrador started explaining how to do a few earth attacks including shooting boulders, earth mace, earth shockwave and the most advanced one of the four earth sphere. Kirk at first wasn't able to do the boulder and mace but was able to perform the shockwave really fast, but eventually he was able to successfully do all the moves in quick succession. Finally when Terrador was satisfied with the first three he made him try to sustain the earth ball as long as he could, Kirk was able form the sphere and hold it about 2 seconds. Kirk knew that it would be hard but it would've been harder if he hadn't had teachings from both Terrador and sometimes Spyro.

Terrador gave him some advice on the special way to use earth, the technique was to calm down and open his mind to nature at the same time. This was very difficult for Kirk but was partially able to do it and held the sphere for about 8 seconds. Terrador had him do this for about half an hour, until his focus allowed himself to attack the training dummies constantly without stop. Terrador decided it was a good time for him to check on everyone else while Spyro taught some of what he knew.

Spyro took over and began with a short explanation "Fire is a dangerous element that is most commonly used to destroy but in the right paws it can become a dangerous weapon to your enemies, my job is to show how to control yourself". Kirk nodded knowing full well that is was dangerous to himself… and others.

Spyro began with the good old fashion flame breath attack then went with comet dash, fire claws and finally fire mines. Kirk got the flame breath down easily and the comet dash took a bit of effort but was able to figure it out quickly, the flame claws were new to him entirely and when he got it to work he lost focus because he got scared when is claws lit up. Spyro chuckled but told him that it happened to him too then told him to try again, Kirk did it again ad was amazed that his claws were burning and not hurting him. Naturally his brain wanted to blow o it or shake his paw to extinguish but he overcame it.

The final move the magma mines was really weird due to the fact that it wasn't fire but lava, Spyro explained the concept to him and tried once, twice, three time then finally shot a magma mine on the floor; Spyro summoned up a dummy and ordered it to walk in to the mine and the resulting explosion literally melted the dummy so fast it had no time to puff away. Although it was really cool lava shot everywhere and nearly hit a few of the other dragons. Everyone knew that the little drops wouldn't have hurt them much anyway but Terrador still gave the two the evil eye and Spyro shouted "SORRY I forgot that I had to worn everyone about that"!

Spyro turned towards Kirk and said "Well you can keep practicing on the dummies just try to avoid using the mine". Kirk nodded then started practicing on the dummies.

Glacia 3rd person

Glacia and Cyril walked to the side of the dojo they would work in, "So you will work with me for the morning until I have to work with Kirk so I will have to get you to learn fast" Glacia nodded then looked away still feeling a little shy around Cyril even though she had been with him awhile for a bit two days ago. Cyril noticed this and asked "What's wrong young one"? Glacia looked at him again and replied "I'm sorry I just get nervous when I meet new people". Cyril had a feeling that that was the problem he said "Don't worry, being a Guardian means that I had and have the highest respect from others, which means trust is something that every student I have taught know I give and receive you have nothing to be nervous of.

Glacia looked at him for a third time, but this time she saw someone she could trust and she finally relaxed. Cyril began teaching her a few moves that consisted of ice shards, ice breath, ice bomb and ice storm. Glacia had done most of the moves before; unlike Kirks dad her father did teach her how to use her elements. As a result she was able perform the shard and breath attacks right off the bat. The ice bomb took a couple tries but she got it down, unlike the magma mine it didn't quite explode it more exploded into a random ice form covering the dummies. The ice storm required a lot of focus and about half an hour of trying she was finally able to start and sustain the whirlwind for a decant amount of time.

When she finished doing that Terrador stopped by and asked "How's the training going"? Cyril smiled and replied "Going faster than I expected, she has potential". Glacia smiled on the inside hearing that. Terrador smiled and said "That's good Kirk is progressing fairly well, he just started his fire lessons with Spyro". Cyril looked at Glacia and said "You may practice for awhile while Terrador and I talk". Glacia nodded and practiced on dummies.

She was practicing for awhile when an explosion went off and small drops of red liquid flew in the air. A drop of it landed near Glacia and hissed on contact with the floor, then the smell of burning entered her nose and she finally realized what the liquid was. Then Spyro shouted "SORRY I forgot I had to worn everyone about that"! Glacia smiled at the incident and continued to practice.

Kirk POV again

Spyro told Kirk that it was time for Volteer to teach him and walked away, Volteer walked up to Kirk and said "So it's my turn to teach you, first Electricity is a rather dangerous element so powerful it can power machines and even entire cities". Kirk understood and they began with training. Volteer started with the average lightning bolt, then arc lightning, electro bombs, and finally the magnetic field attack. The lightning bolt was really powerful but is like a single shot, this was also very easy for Kirk. The arc lightning was a less powerful but more constant attack with the ability to damage multiple targets at once. The electro bomb was useful because it hits the ground and then explodes causing huge shock damage to any surrounding enemies, this didn't come quite as easy as the two first attacks. Finally the magnetic field was extremely hard to perform it was an odd attack as well, it is an attack that affects the world around the user. It causes you to either increase or decrease gravity, this took almost to lunch to perform this, but finally he was able to get it done for about five seconds.

Lunch went by pretty fast, probably because lunch was only 15 minutes long, but at least they got something decent to eat. They came back and Cyril taught the same moves to Kirk, he seemed to learn them all a little faster than other elements so the battle between Spyro and himself started about half an hour later.

Spyro and Kirk assumed their positions at either side of the arena and waited for the Guardians to start the match, one of the Guardians yelled "Go"! And the fight began. They both started with comet dashing at each other and a few seconds they were a mere meter away from each other, Kirk suddenly jumped and as he passed by Spyro he whipped him in the face. Spyro was surprised and nearly tripped from the shock, he turned around after slowing down to see a fire ball flying toward him he ducked and saw Kirk running towards him starting to turn green. He had no chance he still needed to get back up, Kirk changed fully to earth and blasted Spyro with a shockwave that didn't send him flying but still hurt him, his low profile allowed him to avoid a large portion of the attack and his claws gripped the floor as well. Kirk decided the best decision for this unexpected twist was to ram him, so he rammed Spyro and started turning red for his new plan. Spyro was surprisingly ready for this he ducked down again and as Kirk came near he pushed up and head butted his chin, this dead stopped him and he doubled over on his back almost completely knocked out from the hit. All Kirk could see was stars and red at the bottom of his vision, the attack was so unexpected he could hardly believe it had happened the only thing he could say was "OWW"!

Somehow he got up and staggered around from dizziness and finally recovered, everyone was shocked he got up so fast. Then out of nowhere he blasted Spyro with one fire ball and staggered to a wall to get his balance back. Spyro didn't take the attack in a bad way it was just a quick way to get some revenge; he walked to Kirk and said "Hey man I'm so sorry; I wasn't expecting to hit you that hard". Kirk closed his eyes partially because he needed the world to stop spinning and mostly so he could focus and say "It's… ok … I'm…fine for now".

Terrador voice boomed in the air "Ok that's enough for today". Kirk cringed at the loud voice because his head was still aching. Spyro escorted Kirk over to Glacia who then took over. "Are you ok"? She asked a little quieter cause she saw that he wasn't ok with loud sounds. "Ya I'm ok just get me back to our room so I can rest this off". Glacia was thinking of the same thing and was already on her way.

Spyro and Cynder both walked with them and Spyro constantly apologized but Kirk would just keep saying "It's ok" until finally they reached their room. As they reached the door Kirk was basically back to normal except for the head ache and the occasional stagger. Kirk and Glacia said "good bye for now" and walked into the room.

Kirk walked to the bed and just fell over and was immediately knocked out. Glacia just thought to herself "That's three fights and we still haven't had a full fight". She went to the balcony and jumped to the next one and knocked on the wall. Cynder appeared at the curtain and said "Hey Glacia how's Kirk"? Glacia replied he's fine only asleep now, he hit him pretty hard". Cynder laughed and invited her in. Spyro was pacing like he had nearly killed someone, "Hey you know he's fine, he's not gonna die". Glacia said to the worried Spyro. Spyro relaxed and said "Well the thing is I didn't even expect that to work". Glacia smiled and said "He's gonna be fine, all he needs is sleep".

Cynder joined in "Well now that's over I would like some rest myself so I'll see you next morning". Glacia took this as her leave and went back to her room. She wrote in the book from this morning and went to bed beside Kirk to sleep.

**There my longest chapter yet, and I know that the fight once again was short but it was feeling long already so I found a way out. Don't worry one of the next few chapters I will have a real fight between Spyro and Kirk. I'll mention the new name for the dragons my friend Belitinog thought up in the next chapter. Ok I think I used enough of your time today so next chapter will probably come out tomorrow or the day after.**

**Admiralkirk**


	14. Recon

**A War against another Kind**

**Chapter 14**

**A/N Hey guys once again I'm sorry for the few days I didn't send out any chapters but I was doing some important stuff, and I'm also sorry that 3 fights between Spyro and Kirk have gone un finished. This chapter will finally feature the name I told you about last time all credit to naming them goes to Belitinog who gave me the name. Lastly this chapter is gonna take us somewhere… ok let's go!**

**Chapter 14: Recon**

Kirk woke up feeling like he had a hangover, but he had almost no idea what happened to make it happen. All he could remember it was Spyro's fault somehow. He groaned and rolled over not remembering that Glacia was in the bed with him.

"AHHHH"! Was all Kirk heard as a weight he had forgotten about, fell off of him. "What was that for"? Glacia yelled. Kirk shook himself and turned around "Oh I'm so sorry I forgot, oww and this head ache". Glacia gave him the stink eye, and walked up to him and blew some ice on his head. For a second it hurt Kirk's head then the pain numbed away and he made a sigh of relief. Glacia was satisfied with this and led him out of the room.

They both walked out of the room to find Spyro and Cynder just about to knock on their door. "Oh hey, what was the yelling about" Spyro asked. Glacia quickly answered before Kirk "Kirk knocked me off the bed by accident and I got mad at him". Cynder snickered after this, probably because that happened before to her. Spyro and Cynder noticed the ice on Kirks head and Spyro asked "Your head still hurt from the wupping I gave you"? Kirk looked at him and said "So it was you who caused this, sorry I forgot most of what happened during our fight… whatever we should get something to eat".

Everyone agreed and went to go eat, luckily for them Kirk waking everyone up got them to the caf really early so no crazy fans were there to bother them. They finished eating fast and as they left everyone else came in from another door. "Phew that was really close" Spyro sighed in relief. "Man you guys need to find a way around without hiding… like hiding in plain sight". Kirk suggested. "Spyro and Cynder both glared at them and Spyro said "Well if you can think of something better than being invisible you tell me".

The four continued walking until they got to the dojo to find the Guardians were talking with a mole. The mole left as they were coming in, the Guardians seemed to be talking to each other but from their faces it wasn't a happy conversation. The four younger dragons sat quietly until they finished their discussion, occasionally they would glance at them and continue to speak.

Finally they seemed to come to a decision and all nodded to each other, the three looked at the four with stern eyes and Terrador said "A scouting party we sent to find the location of the Dragard is…" Cynder cut them off and asked "The Dragard"? Volteer just shook his head and said "Sorry we forgot that, we looked in the old books and it seems the other dragon race is called the Dragard. The Drag in the name stands for dragon and the ard stand for flightless; it was the ancient tongue of the old dragons". Everyone accepted the name and let them continue.

Terrador continued what he was saying before "As I was saying the, we sent scout to find where the Dragard were exactly and it seems they're missing. We need someone to find out what has happened to them, Spyro and Cynder instantly got up and were about to say something when Terrador stopped them "No we have chosen who should go, Kirk and Cynder will go". Spyro was shocked "Why can't I go, I always go where Cynder goes"!

Terrador expected this from Spyro and tried to reason with him "Spyro, you can't because it will be dark out there and Cynder and Kirk can both hide in the dark forest better then you. Your light purple scales would never be able blend in with shadows and foliage. Spyro was angry but didn't say anything but he completely showed it, Cynder spoke up "Spyro you know that he's right only me and Kirk can recon in the dark". Spyro seemed to calm but was still angry with the Guardians decision, but he wasn't close enough to argue with his elders "OK" he finally said.

Glacia was upset by their decision, the only person from her village that was still alive and the person she loved was about to risk his life without her. A tear escaped her eye and Kirk noticed it right away. "Hey don't worry I'll come back I've got Cynder watching my back". Kirk tried to reassure her. "No! It's not fair they can't do this, they can't just take you away after you almost died a few days ago". Kirk sighed and said "What if I promised if I wouldn't die, would that help". Glacia only nodded and said "If you break that promise I'll make sure I'll be right behind you". Kirk was shocked "No I promise it won't come to that".

Cynder came from behind Kirk and said "Don't worry I'll make sure both of us will make it back, but we need to leave now". Glacia reluctantly let go and Kirk kissed Glacia once before he left and said "I love you" Spyro did the same and Glacia and himself watched them leave. Terrador spoke up and said "You two may leave if you want" the two nodded and walked in sorrow out of the dojo.

Outside the temple…

Kirk felt terrible for leaving Glacia behind but he had to do what was needed to keep her safe. Cynder gave him a reassuring glance and said "I'll get us back alive". Kirk smiled and took off to get this mission over with. Last thing he could remember himself doing was changing to blue to blend with the sky before he zoned out for flight.

Inside the temple…

Spyro and Glacia walked to their rooms in silence, until Spyro finally said "Don't worry Glacia if I know Cynder they'll get out before anyone realizes they were there". Glacia brightened up a little but still felt really bad, she was barely holding back tears as it is. She finally said "I'm sure she'll get him back safe".

Hours later in the sky…

Kirk and Cynder were starting to get sore in their wings when a glow appeared from over a high hill, Cynder motioned with her paw to set down in the forest nearby. They both dived in the forest and Kirk changed to green to blend in. They crept through the forest until the glow started to become a camp as they went around the hill.

The site was worse than they thought; there was an entire army living on the other side of the hill but that wasn't the worst part. There were war machines everywhere there was a machine that looked a lot like the ram from the battle of Warfang, farther in the back was about ten siege towers also a lot like the tower from the battle. All of that was impressive but what they didn't expect was war zeppelins that had landed so no one could see them. They were covered in cannons and Dragard were everywhere guarding the blimps. Kirk and Cynder both looked at each other knowing that this was worse than they thought. They were about to leave when Cynder grabbed Kirk and pointed him towards a tent with unique markings.

"That must be their commander's tent" Cynder whispered. Kirk knew exactly what she was thinking and said "Don't even try it; you'll get caught even if you succeed". Cynder had a determined face and was about to go when a deep voice came behind them.

"Well you two must be lost"

Cynder started to say "Wait that voice…"

Before she could finish the figure knocked Kirk and Cynder out, the last thing Kirk thought about was "I broke my promise already".

**Yeh there you go Kirk and Cynder are in trouble and no one else knows. And why did Cynder recognize the figures voice. Well you'll just have to wait suckers! **

**Admeralkirk **


	15. Promise broken

**A War against another Kind**

**Chapter 15**

**A/N Hey guys I'm actually changing my plan for the story slightly because recently helped a guy with making a bad guy character and since I own like half of him I'm gonna use him now but my main bad guy will still be in it. Anyone who has read up to this point, I thank you for reviewing. Anyway, on with the show.**

**Chapter15: Promise broken**

**Kirk first person**

Everything was a blur I couldn't remember what happened "Let's see, we were watching the enemy camp then suddenly a voice then nothing" I thought in my head. Suddenly a pain rocked his head "Oww why does this hurt so much"? It finally hit him "Ohh no please don't tell me I broke my promise"? I tried looking around but all I could tell was there was a light.

Limited Third person for the mystery factor.

"Ummm h-hello any one there"? Kirk said to anyone that might hear him. "Oh man your finally awake" He heard Cynder say. Kirk looked around and saw a black blob sitting to his right. "Where are we" Kirk asked. That's when someone walked into room they were in. "Well it's about time you woke up I thought I would have to just kill you, and that's just not fun at all" the deep voice from before said.

"You stay away from him you monsters"! Cynder yelled at the figure. "Oh no I don't think so, if your against the Dragard your against me" the voice replied "What are you talking about, you're not a Dragard" Cynder said still angry at the figure. "All in good time, oh when I come back make sure you scream we're nowhere near the Dragard camp so scream all you want" the voice said as it left the room but as he left he cut the bandana around Kirks eyes with his now apparent tail blade.

Kirk looked at Cynder and asked "Who was that, and why do you know him"? Cynder looked terrified but answered his question quickly. "His name is Demodius, he was one of Malefor other side projects like I was". She paused then continued "Although he naturally is evil he's done a few things to show that, he was never enhanced like I was so he became very jealous". Cynder was starting to tear up because she was so scared of what was gonna happen next. Kirk asked "So what did he mean by feel free to scream"?

Cynder was about to answer when a midnight back dragon with green chest and wings came in the tent, his horns were shaped like Spyros but were ivory colour and extra sharp and something else that he couldn't identify for some reason. His claws were the average white but once again were extremely sharp, he had spinal spike that were black with red tips instead of just nubs coming out his back. He had small spikes on his shoulder. Kirk looked at his head again an noticed he had fangs like a snake when he opened his mouth, lastly and the most menacing part of him was his tail blade was shaped like a tear.

Demodius finally spoke "So I guess you've told him about me"? Cynder sneered at him and said "Not everything you monster". Demodius only smiled evilly and said "Well the surprise will only make it better". He walked up to Kirk and raised his paws and slashed Kirk across the face. "Oww"! The thing he couldn't figure out about his claws were all too apparent now, they were serrated to cause more damage through ripping. "I said stay away from him you monster"! Cynder yelled. "And what are you gonna do to stop me"! Demodius yelled back. He cut Kirks side with his tail blade ripping away his scales with its serrated edge.

Kirk was in some serious pain, he was bleeding from his frontal leg all the way down to his rear leg. Suddenly a searing pain in his cheek where Demodius had slashed him earlier. "Well I think my work is done for now". Demodius said and left. When they were sure he was gone Kirk said "That wasn't so owww bad, that can't possibly be all he's got". Cynder looked worried "He may be done with you now but he has left a present for you in that slash he gave in the cheek". Kirk was getting worried now "W-what do you mean by that". Suddenly he started to get dizzy and the edges of his vision started to turn green. Cynders voice came in his head but slightly distorted "Heeee can iiiiiinject poison fffffrom hhhisss teeth aaand claws". Then everything went crazy as images started attacking him and disappearing. It was gonna be along night.

Back at Warfang

Glacia couldn't shake off the feeling that something bad was happening to Kirk. But she wouldn't know until there overdue date came, which was two days from now. Spyro was worried too but he knew Cynder could take care of herself, he spent every moment he could with Glacia trying to keep her spirits up but as time went by she only got worse. She was barely able up the next morning, she even refused to train. Until a letter came to the Guardians came later that day which read

_Dear Guardians_

_Your time has come and no "Purple savior" can save you this time you pathetic fool. Although Malefor is dead his pupils still remain I will take over this pathetic world without the Great Destroyer._

_PS say goodbye to Cynder and your pathetic morphing friend._

_From your old pal Demodius._

The Guardians had no idea how to react; somehow Demodius was assisting the Dragard and had taken Cynder and Kirk hostages. The only thing they could do was pray that would escape somehow or die quick deaths. Their next job was how they were going to tell Spyro and Glacia.

**Ok I know it was a short chapter it's only because I wanted to introduce Demodius, he will become a key player in the story. Well the next chapter should be up in a few days. Send in the reviews, I especially want to know how you feel about Deomodius**

**Admirlakirk**


	16. Escape! Sort of

**A War against another Kind**

**Chapter 16**

**A/N Hey guys what's up. So the last chapter as I said was an intro to Demodius so this next one will probably be a little longer hopefully, remember I write mostly on the spot. To anyone who is reading all the way up to this point I thank you. Here we go.**

**Chapter 16: Escape! Sort of**

Glacia was so sad that her tears were actually changing ice as they fell. "No-No-No this can't be I thought Cynder could protect him"! Glacia was almost ready to curl into a ball, Spyro was doing his best to comfort her but he was also completely in tears too. "I know how you feel; my Cynder is with him too". Glacia stopped crying for a moment and said "We need to do something, we can't just sit here a let them die". Spyro looked at her and said "remember what the Guardians said Glacia".

**Half an hour earlier…**

"Glacia, Spyro … we have some terrible news" Terrador said to Glacia. The Guardians had called Spyro and Glacia after the letter came. The two younger dragons both were silent, they moth seemed to know what the Guardians were about to say. "It seems that Kirk and Cynder have both been captured by a dragon named… Demodius". Volteer began. Glacia started to tear up, but Spyro started to get angry. "Guardians saw this pulled out a light crystal to stop him from going out of control. The crystal seemed to hurt him for a moment, and then he loosened up and changed back to normal.

Spyro shivered for a second and said "Sorry… go on". Still with very apparent anger in his voice. Terrador shuffled a moment and continued "Demodius was one of Malefors other project like Cynder, except he never had to be corrupted. He naturally wanted to be evil". Spyro just listened ready to kill him when this was over, while Glacia listened with bigger and bigger tears appearing from her eyes.

"Normally we wouldn't worry about Cynder and Kirk being captured but Demodius is especially dangerous. He revels in others misery, his powers are the perfect torture weapons, he even cut off his own tail to put a tear shaped blade at the end to show everyone how much he loves others misery". Glacia just got worse upon these words and ran away crying, Spyro got even angrier and started to walk away "You are not allowed to leave and we have Warfangs army ready to stop you if you try". Spyro didn't stop but went to Glacia room to help her.

**Present time**

Glacia was still sniffing and an occasional tear dripped from her face, Spyro was pacing back and forth "I can't believe they won't let us leave even when there's a possibility we could save them". Glacia was trying to write in her book but was constantly messing up from her trembling.

The rest of the day went on like this, Spyro and Glacia waiting for nothing in particular until they finally were going to sleep. Spyro was about to leave when he said "If you need me remember I'm just next door. Glacia didn't respond, she only nodded and went to sleep. It took her awhile but she was finally able to cry her elf to sleep.

**The morning after Kirk and Cynder were captured**

Kirk was screaming in terror as his hallucinations haunted him all night, Cynder felt terrible she couldn't due to the screaming and the fact she couldn't even help her friend. From the outside he looked fine except for green around his pupils. All night he bled from the two cuts Demodius had given him, by now they were basically healed but the three claw marks on his face were infected from the poison. If they didn't get help soon the scratch at the very least would scar.

Finally after the entire night of screaming Kirks eyes started to turn normal again. He looked exhausted from his constant movement, "Oh ancestors please tell me that's the real Cynder" Kirk pleaded. Cynder sighed from relief and replied "Yes your finally back in the real world, are you ok". Kirk was breathing and said between breaths "Ya… I think… gonna… be fine".

Suddenly Demodius walked into the tent and said "Well you stopped screaming, whatever it was getting boring not being the one causing the pain". He started walking around Kirk thinking of what he could do next. "Stop! Why are you only hurting him"? Demodius seemed pleased "Well I don't need to hurt you because you're hurting because you can't even help him". Cynder started to struggle out of her bonds and when she failed she tried to shoot acid at him and once again failed.

"Ha-ha! Don't even try, there's an enchantment placed on those bonds, you won't be able to do anything while you're still in them". Cynder was still pissed but sat down and said "Where were you when Malefor died"? Demodius scuffed and said "He sent me to kill as many towns with a portion of his army before his final plan was enacted, Oh I loved it there was this one village it was so small it burned like a torch, and then there was that one village that thought it could hide in that pitiful forest, oh and then…". Demodius was ranting when Kirk interrupted. "It was you who attacked and killed everyone I knew, you who killed my parent you're gonna pay for that"!

Demodius paused and for a second Kirk thought he didn't hear him when Demodius said "So someone did survive". He went right up to Kirk face and said "Isn't this ironic the one survivor of my attacks found his way back to ME"! He slid his claw acrossKirks chin and said "This will be fun, but later the suspense will make it so much better".

He turned to Cynder and started to ask "So how is your boy toy now probably happy you're gone, how could anyone love a murderer like you". He taunted but before Cynder could reply back he said "Too bad you didn't stick with me, I would have treated you right". Cynder was really angry now "You know as well as I do that we had nothing it was only because Malefor told us to". This was the first thing that actually got Demodius angry, he back handed Cynder and said "You are a liar, yes we were told to but we had a flame until that purple bastard stole you from me"!

Kirk was using this opportunity to see if he could do anything to escape. He noticed his claw could reach the key hole on his left paw; he started to pick it to try and escape before Demodius went too far. (If you know what I mean)

Demodius was still trying to convince Cynder "Come on you got to remember that one night, you know the night a few days Spyro stole you". He said in a more sensual voice. "You know that I wasn't interested in you"! Cynder was desperately trying to stop his advances. "Come on just one kiss and I'm sure you'll remember". He was about to kiss her when a claw poked his shoulder, he turned and saw a green fist heading straight for his face.

He flew out of the tent and Kirk said "She said no". He grabbed the key on the table and was able to unlock one cuff before Demodius came through to tent hole and tackled him through the other side. They both slid a few meters from the tent, when they stopped Demodius growled and said "You shouldn't have done that, now I'm going to make this extra painful". His tail wrapped around Kirk next and he stared to squeeze, the pressure around his neck was so strong he could feel his neck starting break but somehow every time he squeeze harder he kept it from breaking. Kirk was about to black out when his tail loosened and Demodius started to scream in pain; he took this to kick him away.

He saw Demodius land in between him and Cynder who was just outside the tent. There was a green liquid dripping from his back but it didn't seem to hurt him too much. As he got up he started to laugh "Cynder you know I've learned a few things since you left". Everything went completely dark as a cloud of shadow formed around all three of them. Cynder yelled from the other side "Don't think I can't see you in there I'm a shadow dragon too"! Demodius said back "Well then come get me"! He challenged.

Kirk then felt a punch to the face, then a dragon slither around him very fast and put him in a rear choke hold and suddenly he heard a slicing sound.

The darkness started to dissipate and when it cleared Demodius was behind Kirk holding him in a choke hold, Cynder was standing in front of Kirk. Kirk looked down as he felt a warm liquid going down his stomach, he was shocked to see a blade in his gut and the owner of the blade was Cynder. "Oh that's just too perfect friends attacking friends; I'll see you two later". He puffed into smoke and he was gone.

Kirk was trembling and starting to lose his balance, Cynder stood in shock as she finally realized that her tail had cut into Kirk instead. A tear broke from her eye "Oh no even when I'm good I still hurt innocent people" she thought.

Finally Kirk fell over on his back as blood really started to ooze from us stomach. Cynder had no idea what to do; she only started to cry over Kirks body. "What have I done"? Cynder said to herself.

**Ya cliff hanger and *gasp* Kirk was skewered by Cynder; well you'll just have to wait for the next chapter. Once again send in those reviews, I especially want to know what you think of Demodius (Special thanks from Zach the Dragon for allowing me to use him). Well until next time. **


	17. Love or death

**A War against another Kind**

**Chapter 17**

**A/N Hey guys I hope my last chapter got you saying "I got to see the next chap" because he's the next chapter obviously so. I guess you guys can sit back and chill for a few minutes and read, on with the show!**

**Chapter 17: Love or death**

Cynder was pressing sown on the wound trying to think of what to do before Kirk bled out. She had already stood there for over 5 minutes thinking of what to do. She still couldn't believe she had skewered him, she was so angry at Demodius she forgot about Kirk and did the unthinkable.

Her mind was racing until she saw some clothes around the tent, she would've gone and gotten them but she might kill Kirk by releasing the pressure. "What am I gonna do it will take too long to drag him over" she thought. "Alright I'm gonna have to do this, don't you dare die while I'm gone or I'll never hear the end of it from Glacia". Cynder said to the unconscious Kirk. She breathed in, let go of the wound and ran for the cloths….

**The end of the day at the temple **

Spyro and Glacia were still a mess they were barely even doing anything, it was like everything they cared about died with their loved one. "I should've gone with them; maybe they would still be alive". Spyro said still frustrated that the Guardians didn't allow them to go. He was pacing around the room thinking when a knock came on the door.

He opened it to find Cyril who was breathing extremely hard "Spyro… You and… Glacia…Need to come down to the medical area". He finally said through his breaths. Spyro was confused and asked "Why"? Cyril just said it's Cynder and Kirk".

Spyro grabbed Glacia only after he mentioned it was about Kirk and got down to the infirmary ward. When they got there a nurse told them they had to stay outside while they worked, luckily they allowed Cynder to leave she wasn't hurt at all. "What happened to Kirk"? Glacia asked tears going down her face.

Cynder began to explain "We were captured by a dragon I used to know called Demodius". Spyro interrupted "Ya we know he sent a letter to us this morning, what happened next though". Cynder breathed in trying to think of a way to explain this Demodius tortured Kirk with poison and cut him up really bad during the night". Glacia flinched when she said this and a tear came from her eye again "Is that why he's in there"? Glacia asked. Cynder shook her head and continued "He didn't hurt him to bad from that he healed fast; Demodius was trying to seduce me cause a few things from our past". Spyro got visually angry but held it together. "We'll talk about that later". Spyro growled.

Now came the hardest part, she would have to tell Glacia she was the reason why Kirk was hurt so badly. Cynder sighed and continued "He was hurt badly because of me". Glacia was surprised and shocked to hear this and started to listen more intently. "When Demodius was trying to… have his way with me Kirk was able to pick the lock on his cuff and attacked him, they got into a fight and I was able to save him. Demodius started taunting me when he raised a shadow cloud, he put Kirk in between me and him at the last second and I stabbed him with my tail blade".

Everyone was shocked most of all Glacia, Cynder was starting to tear up as well "I'm sorry, but I did everything I could… I don't expect you to forgive me". Glacia stood there completely frozen for about a minute, Spyro and Cynder waited for her to respond.

"It's ok Cynder I know you didn't mean it, so I forgive you". The nurse came back out and said "You can speak with him but keep it short he needs his rest". Glacia raced in and the other two followed, when they came in they saw Kirk was fixed up as best as the doctors could, he was lying on his back and the only thing attached to him was a needle that was connected to his arm that went through a tube to a crystal that was constantly flashing. "That crystal is showing that his heart is still going" Spyro said as they came in.

Glacia was relieved and was now crying with joy, "oh ancestors you're gonna be ok". She practically yelled. Kirk coughed and said "Ya I told you Cynder would get me out, did you tell them"? Cynder nodded and Kirk sighed "Glacia are you ok with it". Glacia responded "Yes I forgave her, what about you"? Kirk smiled and said "I forgive you too, it was an honest mistake". Cynder smiled knowing she had true friends that didn't care that she was previously evil were with her all the way.

The nurse came back in and said "Kirk needs his rest you're going to have to leave, I'm sorry". Glacia kissed Kirk and the trio walked out still worried for what will soon come next.

**Ok I's another short chapter I know but all I really wanted to do was show Kirk was still alive. Next chapter may take a few days while I think of some finer points of what's gonna happen next so hold on. See YA!**


	18. Back to business

**A War against another Kind**

**Chapter 18**

**A/N Hey guys, sorry for the wait I got a hold on some new games and I totally forgot about writing for a few days, also I needed some time to think of what I'll do next. As I've said before I'd really like some feedback on Demodius, and any other improvements I can make. Let's go!**

**Diclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from the legend of Spyro series or any game for that matter. I only own Kirk, Glacia and Demodius. I've forgotten to say that lately.**

**Chapter 18: Back to business**

Kirk POV first person

Although I was relieved to find I wasn't dead and safe for now at least, I couldn't shake the feeling that a piece of the puzzle was missing. "Why was Demodius working with the Dragard, and how did he know where they would be while they were spying"? The questions were swirling through my head when the nurse came in the room.

The last time I saw her she was poking her head through the door telling my friends to leave. She was blue and white but not like Glacia, she was a darker blue and the white was more pale then hers. She was probably double the size of him and had no tail blade; she had a kind, caring face that practically said "calm down".

She came in and said "How are you doing"? Her voice was soothing to the min and ear and I even felt my body loosen up as well. "I'm feeling much better thanks to you and the doctor". I replied feeling the painkillers starting to go away. She smiled and said "Well I'll have a quick check and if you're all good you may leave". I waited a moment while she took some blood from me and left to analyze.

The wait seemed really long since I really wanted to leave, sit in a bed for hours on end even when I knew I felt fine that's what I wanted to do after I nearly died. After what felt like an eternity she came back in and said "There are no complications we can find all I need to do now is check you cut". She pulled down the blanket that was on me just low enough to see the cut and said "It looks fine you may leave, but don't do any fighting until tomorrow the cut could still open up". I was so relieved to hear those words I practically jumped out of the bed. I thanked her and left the medical ward.

Back to third person

Kirk was walking down the hall to his room where he knew Glacia would be. Luckily it was night time so no one was there to see him limping from pain. As he had realized that Demodius had hurt him more than just getting Cynder to stab him. "He must have hurt my leg while he was out but I guess he didn't realize how much adrenaline can help". He said to himself.

Finally he came to his room and opened the door, he found Glacia sleeping peacefully. He climbed in bed with her, wrapped his tail with hers and fell asleep.

In the morning-Glacia POV

I woke feeling much better, because I finally knew that Kirk was safe. I was gonna get up and see him when I felt something putting pressure on my tail, I looked over and saw Kirk lying beside me. I was so excited to see he was out of the hospital I hugged. He was startled and said "Not so hard… you're choking me". I realized this and let go, Kirk breathed in and said "Jeez I know you glad to see me at least".

Third person

Glacia apologized and they kissed, they decided to lie in bed for awhile since they one of them had almost died. But all good things must come to an end and hunger got the best of them. So they crawled out of bed and went to go eat.

Breakfast went by fast and they were ready to go to the dojo, they made it there and found Spyro and Cynder were already there talking to Terrador. "Hey guys guess who's up and about again". Kirk yelled to them. Spyro and Cynder both smiled. Kirk and Glacia both walked over and waited for Terrador to speak.

"Well it's good to see you back on your feet but today you'll have to take it slow, that cut still needs to heal". Terrador explained. Kirk responded "Yes sir, but when the end of the day comes around I want to Spyro again". Terrador allowed this and began the days lessons. "For today we will have the same plan as last time, Glacia will go with Cyril until It's Kirk turn, Spyro will train with Kirk and Cynder will be with me today". Everyone was wondering where Volteer was and Terrador answered "He's doing important research in strengthening armor for everyone".

Everyone agreed and the day went by smoothly. Until the end of the day, when it was time for Kirk and Spyro to face off for the fourth time. Kirk was gonna make sure he gave Spyro the fight of his life or at least come close to it.

Once again Kirk and Spyro faced each other in the arena and got into fighting position. Spyro got into wide stance and spread his wings for support; Kirk got up on his two rear legs and assumed his fighting position. Someone yelled "Go" and the fight began. Instead of a quick start like all the other times they circled each other obviously trying to get an angle on them while they thought of the best battle plan. Finally Spyro made the first move and ran toward Kirk while spewing fire from his mouth; It wasn't an elegant attack but did force him in the wall. Although Kirk knew this was gonna be close he tried to change to ice to counter, he was against the wall and nowhere to go until he finally changed when the fire was only a meter form him. He blasted the coldest stream of ice at it and started to hold it off. They fought like this for a few seconds until they both knew this was getting them nowhere.

Kirk started to walk forward since ice beat fire he had the advantage, Spyro saw this and rolled out of the way and before Kirk knew what was happening Spyro dived at his side and tackled him. They both landed with a grunt and Spyro was about to bite his shoulder when Kirk lashed his tail in his face and stunned him for a moment just long enough to kick him away. He started to change yellow knowing it was his turn to go on the offence; Spyro was back on his feet when Kirk fully changed. Instead of attacking him like a normal person would've done he tried to use the gravitational field, Spyro saw that this was coming and tried to jump at him but was slammed to the ground by the attack, luckily for Kirk at least Spyro landed right in front of him and pounced on him and put his claw to his throat signaling the fight was over.

Everyone but Spyro cheered, he only got up and congratulated Kirk on his strategy. Glacia ran up to Kirk and hugged and said "That was amazing how did you know that would work"? Kirk just replied "I didn't".

Everyone was exhausted from the day and went to bed. Glacia and Kirk both said good night to Spyro and Cynder and went to their room. Like the last few nights Kirk practically dropped into bed, while Glacia wrote in the book and went to bed after.

**Hey guys/girls what did you think? I finally gave a fight where somebody actually won. Ok send me a message or a review and tell me how well I did on the fight also any questions or constructive criticism. **

**Admiralkirk**


	19. A day off of shopping

**A War against another Kind**

**Chapter 19**

**A/N Hey guys I'm getting a lot of reviews and stuff saying it short, I promise I'll try my best to get longer chapters, I used to think this was gonna be easy now I realize it's a lot harder but I won't give up. Also someone and I won't name anyone said I should focus less on action and more on verbal stuff I'll try that too. Ok on with the show!**

**Chapter 19: A day off of shopping**

Kirk woke up a little sore from what Demodius did to him and the fight with Spyro. He groaned as he got out of bed and went to the balcony to get some air, he breathed in the air and held his breath for a moment savoring the air since it would be filled with ash in the near future, he breathed out and admired the view.

The city was so beautiful the buildings were a gold tint from the reflection of the sun; the visible fountains had rainbows over them from the sun. The sun even felt like a part of the city it was just peaking over the wall and the mountains in the distance. Kirk thought to himself "It a shame that all this beauty will be destroyed again".

He probably stood there for about ten minutes when he felt some weight press against his shoulder; he looked over and saw his Glacia also admiring the view. "Good morning, Glacia" Kirk greeted Glacia. "Good morning to you too" Glacia replied.

"Don't you just love this view, it's just so beautiful" Kirk asked. Glacia nodded in response and also realized that it wouldn't look like this in a few days. "Why does war have to come back so soon"? Glacia asked. Kirk sighed and almost didn't answer but finally said "Because that's what most creatures natural response is, the dragons are on top of the food chain except for a few exceptions. As a result we constantly need to assert ourselves to each other to prove were the best and so wars break out". Kirk finally finished saying. Glacia was shocked "How did you come up with that"? Kirk answered "When I was in the hospital you'll be surprised how much time I had to myself to think".

Suddenly a knock came from the door, "Must be Spyro and Cynder" Glacia said walking up to the door. Turns out it was Cyril and Glacia asked "Master Cyril, what are you doing here shouldn't you be getting ready for training"? Cyril had an annoyed face on and said "First off cut the Master stuff I hate that, second for today there will be no training we will be consulting our options with the generals".

Cyril nodded and walked away to go to the meeting. Kirk was fine with not having to train; he still felt really bad and wanted a day to rest. "Well what are we gonna do today"? Kirk said "Maybe we should wait for Spyro and Cynder before we start thinking". "Thinking about what"? A familiar voice came from behind him.

"Ahhhh! Don't do that. You nearly gave me a heart attack". Cynder giggled and said "I guess you found out about the day off too". Spyro appeared around the corner of the balcony looking a little tired but had a smile on "Alright so what are we gonna do today"? Spyro said and then yawned. Kirk shrugged and said "I don't know, we could try to enjoy the city before it gets destroyed. Spyro and Cynder both knew that the cities fate was sealed to destruction so they agreed.

**A few minutes later outside the temple…**

"So you guys know this city better than us so you tell us where we should go". Kirk suggested. Spyro looked confused and said "Actually we know almost nothing about the city we only really know the few spots we were in when we first came here during the attack". "That's just great you have no idea where anything is"? Glacia didn't want to hear them argue so she interrupted "Maybe we should just wonder around until we find something". Everyone agreed and walked down a street.

Everywhere they went there was always someone staring at them since Spyro and Cynder were with them, "Man I hate being a hero, but I would have still saved the world" Spyro whispered to Kirk "Seriously, you don't like this people like you so much they may give you free stuff, also if you and Cynder don't work out which I doubt it will think about all the chicks who will be all over you". Spyro thought about it then said "No still don't like it, besides Cynder's the only one for me". Kirk nodded and left the subject alone.

Eventually they came upon a fountain; it looked like any other fountain. It was a circular pond made of stone; in the middle was a square stone block with a dragon sitting on top of it. The dragon looked wise and heroic even though he was completely grey; The stone block had one water stream shooting out each side. Finally there were podiums with words on them Kirk couldn't quite make out at every 90 degrees around the fountain.

This dragon had obviously done something great and touched the hearts of a few dragons; two of which who were now standing in the square. Spyro and Cynder both bowed to dragon out of respect, Kirk even noticed Spyro dropped a tear and muttered something under breath. Obviously this dragon was important to them. They both walked away but Kirk stayed behind to read what was on the podiums.

They read

_Here lies the memorial for one of the world's greatest heroes, Ignitus the Fire Guardian. In his time he taught the great purple dragon Spyro who went on to save the world. In the final day of the war he sacrificed himself and all he was to get Spyro and Cynder across the Great fire barrier so they could stop Malefor. He shall forever be remembered in our hearts. Most who knew him saw him as a leader that showed compassion and respect, he treated everyone like family. No one can ever replace him but he sacrificed himself knowing he gave the world one last hope. _

_Ignitus we remember_

Kirk knew who he since the night the chronicler called upon him and the others. He wondered why the two were so sad because they both knew he was still alive. Then it suddenly hit him, they know he's alive but they can never just talk to him when they wanted to. It was like knowing your someone close to you was alive but you could never see them because they were on the other side of the world. He felt sorry for them, but at least he was still alive. A tear came from his eye, all the memories came to him, and all the people he would never see again he couldn't bare it. He wiped away the tear and continued on his way.

Kirk finally caught up to the other three and Glacia asked "What took you"? Kirk had hoped no one would have noticed and said "Nothing just looking at something that's all". Glacia didn't ask any further and they continued to walk.

"Ok I think were lost". Spyro suddenly burst out. Cynder was a little annoyed "Well then go ask somebody directions". Spyro turned and gave Cynder a glare that said "Are you crazy" Spyro said "I'm the Purple dragon can you imagine how dumb I'd look if I asked for directions". Kirk and Glacia laughed and when they were done Kirk suggested "Why don't we just fly and find something". Once again everyone agreed and took off.

They were flying slowly enough that they could talk to each other so they didn't have to worry about anything and after about five minutes of flying they found the market area, it was pretty packed but there was enough room to land at least. They dived down and instantly when they landed the crowded gave them room, and once again they were all staring at them.

After about ten minutes of shaking paws and praising they were finally left alone. Kirk said "Geez about time, I was almost ready to go on without you". Spyro and Cynder rolled their eyes and sat down beside them. "Alright now I think we should go buy some stuff". Glacia suggested. "Umm we don't have any money, how can we buy anything"? Spyro asked. "Oh ya I forgot, when Cyril came to our door he gave us some money since he guessed we were going out to the city". Glacia said as she passed four equal piles of coins. "Go crazy, we'll meet here in a half hour K"? Glacia said as she walked off with her money.

Spyro and Cynder went with each other while Glacia went on her own. Kirk walked in another direction he wanted to use this opportunity to buy Glacia something, they had been together for about a week and he still hadn't even gotten her something. Now the question was what he should buy her, chocolate felt to cheap and they wouldn't last forever. A few other ideas passed his head but they either seemed really cheap or way to expensive. Only one seemed right was jewelry.

Luckily for him there was one vender in the square for him to choose from. So he went to the vender and found a few that looked good. One was heart a necklace that kinda glowed red and had a gold border around it, the next was a two wings that looked slightly different from each other, and where the wings connected was a blue gem that was the same shade as Glacias scales. The last one was two dragons connected together by a red heart gem between them and under the display it said _Custom colour variations._

Kirk looked up at the dragoness in charge of the stand. The dragon noticed and said "How may I help you"? The dragoness was an electric dragon because of her yellow scales and had a white stomach; she had fairly straight horns and average wings. That's all he could see over the counter at least. He replied "That one that says it has colour variations is there any way on could change colours"? The shop keeper looked confused and said "Yes I could do that but it would cost extra, but why"? Kirk looked around and wasn't comfortable with all the people nearby "Can I come around to the back so I can explain"? The dragoness obviously felt uncomfortable but was also curious so motioned for him to come around.

Kirk came around and when he knew there was no way someone would see him he said "Watch". Then he changed his scale colour yellow. The Dragoness was surprised and asked "How did you do that"? Kirk knew this was gonna happen so he explained very briefly how he was able to do this, the shop keeper was astounded and said "That's amazing! This might be easier to do then I thought". Kirk asked "why's that"? Dragoness smiled and invited him into a small tent behind the stand.

"Because to change the colour I need to use a spell to change the gem colour, the spell needs a person to work the harder part is getting the colour of the other person I found a loop hole around that". She explained. She sat at one side of a small round table and motioned for Kirk to sit on the other side. She began to chant something and grabbed his paw. An aura appeared around them and he finally noticed the jewelry was right under his paw, finally the chanting stopped she let go of his paw when he looked at the one dragon it was yellow.

"Why is it only yellow"? Kirk asked very confused. She replied "Try changing to another colour my theory might work". So he did and as he changed the yellow dragon crystal changed to along with him until they were both blood red again. "That's awesome"! Kirk yelled. The dragoness smiled and said "I can't believe it, it worked. Now for the next step what is your girlfriends colour"? She pulled out strips with different colours on them, Kirk shuffled through them until he found the exact blue he was looking for "This one" She took the colour and put it over the other dragon shaped crystal and began chanting again, once again the aura appeared and finally disappeared when she was done. When she removed the paper from the dragon it was the exact blue that Glacia was.

Kirk was amazed but then realized the hardest part was coming, could he pay for this? He asked "Ok, how much will these cost me"? The dragoness laughed and said "Not much actually, how about ten gold coins"? Kirk was taken back "Why so little"? She smiled and said "Usually I would make you pay a little more but you've shown me something amazing as well so I'll give you a discount". Kirk payed the dragoness and thanked her and left to meet with everyone, half an hour came really fast.

He arrived last and his friends let him know it he kept the necklace hidden so he could give it to Glacia in private. They took off and went back to the temple, to get some lunch. When they landed Spyro asked "Kirk, why did you take so long to get back anyway"? Kirk was expecting this and said "I was trying to by something but shopkeeper wouldn't lower the price". The lie worked and everyone kept walking. Only now did he notice the things everyone bought. Spyro had bought a painted picture of Cynder and himself. Kirk asked "How did the guy paint that so fast"? Spyro laughed and said "How do you think he used magic to create it.

Kirk nodded and looked at Cynder who seemed to have bought new bracer to replace her old, damaged silver ones. They were now gold each with a red heart shaped crystal in the middle and engraved wings coming off the hearts. "Wow those look really good how did you pay for them. Cynder looked down at them and said "You really think they look good? I thought they were average compared to the other stuff he had. As for how I payed for them, Spyro gave me the last of his money after he bought the picture".

Lastly he looked at Glacia she somehow looked even more beautiful. "Man you look great, did you buy some crazy mind trick thing or something"? Glacia giggled and said "No, I had my scales cleaned and polished. It was a quick job if I had more time I would look even better". Kirk only growled sensually and rubbed up against her and continued walking.

They had their lunch and went to the dojo for an hour to train and finally went back to their rooms. As they were walking back Cyril came up behind them and said "Spyro and Cynder can you come with me, we would like to talk to you about our plans". Spyro said "Give us a second so I can drop off some stuff. Cyril nodded and Spyro and Cynder ran ahead and came back in less than a minute and left with Cyril.

"… Well now what" Glacia asked. "We could go back to our room and rest for awhile" Kirk suggested. Glacia nodded and they kept walking to their room. Kirk opened the door and let Glacia in first and came in behind her.

Kirk decided this was the best time for him to reveal his present. "Hey Glacia you know how I said that I didn't buy anything, well I lied". Kirk said. Glacia looked back and saw the necklace hanging from his paw; she was amazed by how it was the same colours as them exactly. "How did you get this"? She finally asked. "I found a vender selling it and she could change its colour but watch this". Kirk said then changed to blue, just like last time it changed along with him. Glacia once again was amazed and asked "How did you get it to do that"? Kirk chuckled and said "To be honest I don't know, I guess the spell she used connects me to it as for the blue one it was done by using a piece of paper I chose from". He slipped it over her neck and she looked gorgeous or actually more beautiful than before.

Kirk just smiled and said "You look great". Glacia blushed and hugged him and finally wrapped their tails together and stood like that for some time until around dinner.

**Hey that chapter went so much longer then I thought like that's the longest chapter I've done so far nearly 3k words. Ok so I promised I would make longer chapters there you go and I hope I can keep this up. Also I made some more relationship stuff. Everyone who is reading and giving me help, thank you to all. To other people who don't review just drop one so I know your reading doesn't really have to say anything I just want to know if anyone else is reading. See you next time!**

**Admiralkirk **


	20. unexpected visit

**A War against another Kind**

**Chapter 20**

**A/N Hey guys/girls this is a major milestone… for me at least, I mean I'm at chapter 20 that's really good for me since I almost never keep going with stuff like this, the only thing I've ever kept with is playing video games and I'm determined to get doing other stuff. Also I apologize in advance if this chapter sucks because my brother is playing a video game and refuses to leave because the game he's playing doesn't have a save on the other Xbox. Ok here we go.**

**Chapter 20:**

Kirk and Glacia both reluctantly broke their embrace when they both heard their stomachs growl. "Man how long were we standing like that"? Kirk asked as he limbered up his sore muscles, Glacia did the same and said "I think we should go get something to eat". Kirk nodded and when his muscles were stretched out he opened the door for Glacia and left behind her.

Kirk left the room and the light actually made him cringe, he had stood in his room for so long he wasn't used to the light. Luckily for him dragons eyes adjusted pretty fast and he was on his way again, but the first thing he saw was a quite satisfying. He saw Glacia new polished scales shimmering in the light of the hall, her curves just made it better. It suddenly brought back memories back when his home could still be considered a home.

A few months ago….

Kirk was walking around his village during noon, this was usually when took walks it was something he did maybe once or twice a week to get away from it all. His parents constantly told him not to leave sight of the village but as usual any kid who is told not to do something, there's a pretty good chance it's gonna happen.

Today was a nice warm day, the sun was high in the sky and there were near no clouds in sight, although you could never tell with the tree cover over everything. Kirk always hated and loved the cover around his village; it gave them protection from Malefors forces but kept them from seeing the outside world. He lost his senses a few times and actually flew around while he was out for those walks; in fact that was how he actually learned to fly. The village had decided to teach everyone to fly in a week or so because of the increasing danger from Malefor lately, so he had big advantage over everyone.

Although this walk was about turn out a little different, he had been walking for about ten minutes when he heard someone singing. It sounded beautiful, almost as intoxication as Sirens. Never the less he walked toward the sound and found a somewhat familiar face.

It was a light blue dragoness with a white, wings and horns. Her tail blade had always been a mystery to him; he always wondered how a dragon could be born with a tail blade. He had heard stories once from an adult that dragons cut off their own tails to put them on. Personally he wasn't sure what to believe.

He broke out of his thoughts and focused on…Glacia! That was her name. No one really knew much about her, she always disappeared without a trace. "I guess she just likes to be alone". Kirk thought to himself. He didn't recognize the song it was either something only she knew or something she made up. He was completely intent with standing there and listening, her voice just put a spell on him he couldn't tear himself away. He actually started to lean on the bush he was hiding behind.

Unfortunately for him the bush didn't take his weight and made a few cracks as the branches broke. Glacia obviously heard this and looked towards the disturbance, she then ran off and was gone like a flash except for when she tripped over a tree root. She dead stopped when she fell and Kirk took this as a opportunity to show himself "Hey stop that was…" but before he could say another word she took off again not even looking at him to see who it was.

Kirk never really saw her after that only glimpses as she went around corners and when he tried to talk to her she would disappear like she always did.

Present time

"Hey are you ok, you're practically drooling". Glacia said pushing Kirk out of his thoughts. "Uugh… sorry I just remembered some things". Kirk shook himself and said "Hey Glacia was there ever a time back at the village when you were out for a walk and someone found you"? Glacia was a little thrown off by the sudden question. "How did you even know that"? Kirk grinned and said "Because that was me who heard you singing and then you ran off when you heard me (chuckle) and then you tripped over a root". Glacia was blown away by this and suddenly blushed. Kirk knew why and said "You sang beautifully". Then he rubbed up against her and continued walking.

Glacia caught up and said "You really think I sang well"? Kirk looked at her and said "You sang better then "Well" you sang amazingly". Glacia blushed again and "Thanks".

They reached the cafeteria and got dinner. "Marinated deer, one of my favorites". Kirk said smacking his lips. They found Spyro and Cynder as they were sitting down and they waved them over. "So what was that thing with the Guardians all about"? Kirk asked as they sit down. Spyro sat down and said "Just defense plans for all the ways we think they'll attack us, I'll tell you tater when I have time because the plans involved you two as well". Kirk and Glacia decided it was best to wait until later, they ate there food relatively quiet and were out heading towards their rooms in no time.

As they were walking back Cynder tried to start a conversation with Glacia "Hey Glacia where did you get that cool necklace"? Glacia had completely forgotten that they didn't know about it "You know how Kirk didn't buy anything well he secretly bought this for me and gave it to me when you to left". Spyro looked at Kirk and said "I knew you had it and I was wondering when you were gonna reveal it, I saw you buy it when I was waiting for Cynder to choose something".

Glacia broke in and said "it's the exact colours me and Kirk and are, it even changes colour when Kirk does. Go ahead show them". Kirk changed colour and the tiny dragon changed with it, then he changed back to his preferred blood red colour.

They finally reached their rooms and bid each other good night and went into their rooms. Kirk fell into bed and Glacia wrote in her book for a little longer than normal to record the day and snuggled in bed with Kirk and they both fell into sleep.

Spyro and Cynders room

Spyro was long asleep; he would wake up if the world were falling apart… again. But Cynder just couldn't sleep she had a feeling that something was wrong, after waiting for over an hour for something to happen she got to get some air. She walked out to the balcony and took a deep breath; the city was completely dark except for occasional late nighters whose lights were still on. It seemed so calm but she looked farther beyond the city walls and saw complete darkness, it reminded her so much of the attack on Warfang only a few weeks ago. The darkness, portraying the evil army attacking the great wall, and the city with patches of darkness everywhere resembling fire on the buildings.

But that feeling was still there but even stronger, it felt so bad it sounded like she was being watched. Suddenly a familiar voice came from behind her "I was wondering when you'd finally come outside". Cynder turned around to see Demodius fazing into view as his shadow invisibility went away. "Demodius" she spat at him. She was preparing to attack him when he shot shadow flame at her, it was no ordinary attack instead of corrupting her it just stunned her long enough for Demodius to say what he wanted to say. "Cynder I know you're glad to see me but I really need to talk for now, so truce"? Cynder growled but didn't attack again.

"That's a good girl; you always knew how to take orders". Demodius grinned to himself and Cynder almost went over the edge hearing that but was able to hold back. "What do you want" Cynder said through grit teeth. "Once again Demodius chuckled and said "I came here to tell you that our plans have slowed down thanks to their leader". Cynder was confused "What are you talking about". Demodius smiled evilly revealing his fangs "Because he's getting reinforcements, with this addition to the army you will all be doomed. I only wanted to tell you so you'll tell everyone and then you'll all know what's coming… Your doom"! Cynder didn't even flinch and said "You better leave before I lose my patience". Cynder was pissed and was on the verge of tearing him apart, but he took the warning and said "I'll see you and your boy toy "Spyro" later". He spat the name and flew away turning invisible.

As he left the feeling that was keeping her awake went away and sleep quickly took her over. She decided it would be better and easier to tell everyone tomorrow and fell asleep.

Outside Warfang

Demodius landed at the edge of a forest and said "They'll know by tomorrow, now what". A figure appeared from the trees hidden in the shadows. "Now we wait for the extra forces and proceed as planned you know what your mission is"? Demodius nodded and flew towards Warfang again to complete his mission. The figure walked back into the forest to continue his plan.

**Hey there's my new chapter, not as long as I hoped but at least it was higher than 1.5k. The evil plot will soon be revealed. (Maniacal laughter) Om see you later.**

**Admiralkirk **


	21. Hard truths

**A War against another Kind**

**Chapter 21**

**A/N Ok so the last chapter may not have been as long as I hoped but I needed only that stuff to make it work this chapter will start explaining some things I left to question at the end of the last chapter. Lastly I hope everyone who has read to this point is enjoying the story, now here we go.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of Spyro character only Kirk, Glacia and Demodius.**

**Chapter 21: hard truths**

Cynders POV third person

Cynder able to sleep easily once Demodius left but the feeling came back about an hour later, although it wasn't nearly as strong as before it she had no doubt in her mind it was there. Luckily for her the feeling wasn't strong enough to keep her asleep, it even felt like it was getting weaker and stronger like whoever was doing it was moving. But eventually sleep became to strong and she fell asleep for the rest of the night.

In the morning she could barely sense the disturbance and tried not to think about it. So for the first part of the morning everything went on like nothing happened until the four friends went to dojo to train. "Welcome you four, how was your sleep"? Volteer asked as they began to sit down. "Horrible Cynder kept moving around and nearly woke me up a few times". Spyro said then cracked his back and sighed. Kirk and Glacia laughed until Cynder said "I need to tell everyone something in private". Spyro suddenly looked worried; he knew Cynder would never call a meeting "In private" unless it was important.

Volteer asked "What are you talking about"? Cynder only said "I need the other two Guardians here, until then I refuse to say anything, you all need to know what I found out last night". Almost on queue Terradors booming voice rang through the dojo "What is it youngling". Everyone knew that when it came to a matter of importance Terrador didn't mess around.

Terrador took his place in front of the four and Cyril also appeared right after him, now was the time for Cynder to talk. Cynder then explained what happened last night, starting with the feeling had been having then the encounter with Demodius and his warning and finally the feeling she had meaning he wasn't gone yet. The three other younglings all gasped at the warning part and the Guardians only had disappointed, almost defeated faces."So what now" Kirk asked with very obvious sadness in his voice.

The Guardians consulted with each other for over 15 minutes while the four younglings waited. Glacia was scared to a point she almost broke into tears, but Kirk was able to calm her down. Cynder was still angry at Demodius for what he said to her, but she left that part out when she retold the story. While Spyro was pacing back and forth trying to understand why he couldn't sense the feeling Cynder was.

Finally the Guardians turned to look at their students Terrador spoke first "We have decided that you need t hunt down Demodius before he can cause any trouble or get away with any information. We know this is dangerous but since Cynder is the only who can track him down and you four are the only ones who can know about this you must go after him. This mission is of the utmost secret, now go before he can cause any harm".

The four left the dojo and prepared to leave when Kirk said "Hold up a sec, ok"? He turned to Glacia and said "I don't think you should come with us Glacia, you may know it now but Demodius is way stronger then even I thought". Glacia gave him a worried look then said "If he's that powerful then you'll need my help" her face turned into a stern look. Spyro came beside him and said "Hey you may not realize this now but that face is a woman's way of saying "No matter what I'm doing the opposite you say". He smiled but then got slapped in the back of the head by Cynder who gave him the "I'm gonna kill you face".

Kirk sighed in defeat and motioned for her to come along. But as they were about to take off Volteer came running around the corner and said "Kirk, Glacia you will need these to avoid turning evil like Kirk did a few days ago". He opened his paw to show two small light crystals attached to metal necklaces. Kirk and Glacia both accepted the crystals a put them on. With that they took off in search of Demodius.

10 minutes later

"Cynder you said you could sense his but we still can't find him". Spyro began to complain. "That's because he's moving just as fast as we are, he one step ahead of us which means he knows were coming". Cynder replied. Glacia earlier determination was slowly fading but she was not about to let Kirk go fight Demodius again after what happened last time. Kirk on the other hand could hardly wait for this fight to begin; first he had a bone to pick with him for his humiliating defeat and to get some revenge for what he did to his family. Kirk had decided not to tell Glacia because it would've caused some major damage to her already broken life. The only other person who knew was Cynder and she promised to keep it a secret.

Finally Cynder said "He's stopped". Everyone was alert now as they made their decent to the streets below; when they landed everything seemed normal. Dragons, Moles and Cheetahs alike were walking up and down the street minding their own business, and as usual the occasional glance at Spyro. "We need to stick together he could be hiding anywhere" Spyro whispered. Cynder was on his trail already and moved towards an alley across the street.

All four of the friends entered the alley expecting Demodius to pop out of nowhere and attack them, but it never came. Cynder kept moving forward though looking almost calm. "Where is he are you sure he's here". Cynder looked back annoyed "Of course I know he's here but he knows were here, so he'll put us in the perfect trap and well we'll just have to walk into it if we want to find him". Kirk hated the idea of bending to Demodius' will but as Cynder said we needed him to come to us.

After what felt like hours they reached the half way point through the alley when everything around them turned to shadow and Demodius came walking through the shadow wall. As always he looked as evil as he could be but something seemed different about him that Kirk couldn't figure out. "Once again Cynder you show me that you can't resist me, from what you said I really believed it would take longer for you to find me". Cynder growled at him and he acted like he didn't hear. "So this is the Spyro I've heard about, how could you possibly choose him over me"? Spyro finally caught on to what he was talking about and looked at Cynder. "How many times do I need to tell you, I never liked you" Demodius snorted and said "Well then how did you find me then"? Cynder knew exactly what he was talking about tried to shut him up by shooting acid at him.

He just side stepped like it was nothing and said "So you haven't told him have you"? Spyro was really confused now and asked "What is he talking about Cynder"? Cynders anger slowly transformed to sorrow as a tear appeared from her eye, she looked towards him then looked away not being able to look him in the eye. Demodius saw that Cynder wasn't going to say it so he went along and explained "If she won't tell you I guess I will, back when she was Malefors right hand Malefor wanted to do an experiment involving me and Cynder. He wanted to see if dark dragons like me and what used to be Cynder could make more dark dragons and the rest I don't really need to explain. But it became more than just an experiment for me and Cynder; we knew we had feeling for each a "Bond" that we could sense each other with a bond that only mated pairs can have". Through explanation Cynder got worse she was now crying from guilt. It finally occurred to everyone why Cynder was able to track Demodius down it hurt most for Spyro.

Demodius just stood there as Cynder broke down and Spyro started to re-think his relationship with Cynder. But just like last time when Malefor tried to tell him Cynder had always been on his side he said "NO! That doesn't change anything, I love Cynder and nothing is going to change that". Demodius was furious that his that it didn't separate them and was about to attack when something jumped on his back.

Kirk POV when the encounter with Demodius started…

Demodius had appeared from nowhere and looked even more powerful than before, but something about him felt different I just couldn't figure it out. He instantly started off with patronizing Cynder like last time trying to seduce her again. A plan started to form in my head, "Maybe I could sneak around while this is going on, the only problem would be how I'll get through the shadow wall" I thought to myself. The argument was starting to heat up and I took my chance I turned around and started to walk into the barrier, as I walked through it seemed to be pushed away by his necklace. So I came outside the dark bubble not able to hear anything of what was going on inside.

I checked to see if anyone had noticed what was going on in the alley but nobody seemed to noticed, I quickly flew to the other side to approximately where Demodius was and began to walk through. Like last time the darkness just moved out of his way and when he peaked on the other side of the wall he saw Cynder in tears and Spyro saying "NO! That doesn't change anything, I love Cynder and nothing is going to change that".

I had no idea what had just happened but obviously it was important to the three of them. Suddenly Demodius got angry and I knew that I had to make my move while I had the element of surprise, Demodius was about to pounce when I jumped on his back and fight began.

3rd person

Kirk clawed at Demodius' back and was about to bite down on his neck when noticed the spikes going from his neck down to his tail, the momentary lapse in concentration allowed Demodius to buck him. Spyro took the opportunity to attack and shot an electricity bolt at him but Demodius turned invisible, after a moment the shadow bubble dissipated and they saw Demodius flying away to get to the top of a building. Kirk launched right after him while Spyro looked back and saw that Cynder was still in no condition to fight, Glacia said "I'll take care of her you need to help Kirk". Spyro regrettable agreed and took off after Demodius and Kirk.

Kirk soared over the buildings ledge and quickly found himself being engulfed in shadow flame, but to his surprise the flame went right around him because the light crystal was protecting him. Demodius stopped his assault and lunged for him and tackled him to the edge of the building, he was about to strike back when Demodius said "You again this time I'll be the one gutting you". He was about to slice down with his to kill him when Spyro came from under Kirk and head butted Demodius' chin like when he fought Kirk.

Just like last time it had the same results, Demodius doubled over but unlike last time he almost immediately got up. "Is that all you got"? He said as he spat out a small amount of blood from his mouth. Kirk got back to his feet while Spyro planned his next move. "He wasn't dazed at all" Kirk stated now worried that if he could take that and walk away fine he might be unbeatable.

Spyro shot lightning at him again and Demodius just barely moved out of the way, Kirk took the opportunity to change green knowing he needed more strength to fight him, he finished his transformation just as Demodius made his next move. He disappeared and reappeared right behind Kirk and as he turned around Demodius slashed his face with his claws. But at the same time Kirk had been winding up a fist to hit him too. Time almost seemed to slow as his fist hit Demodius in the face.

Spyro had only just noticed that Demodius had appeared beside Kirk and was making his way over to tackle Demodius. But as usual He saw this coming and turned invisible at the last moment and reappeared behind Kirk again and pushed him in the path of Spyro. The two friends tumbled across the rooftop and finally came to a stop, they both looked at where Demodius was and he jumped off the building in an effort to get away.

They followed as quickly as possible and found him standing in the middle of the street when they came down; everyone on the street had stopped to find out what was going on. Spyro and Kirk were ready for anything he might do, but instead of attacking them or fleeing he stood in the middle of the street looking at the crowd grinning. "Ok you got me, I have nowhere else to go but I think these people may have something to say about that". Demodius taunted, suddenly a crystal they had neglected to notice on his chest started to pulse then Demodius' whole body began to pulse. Suddenly a purple wave flashed away from him in every direction, the pulse hit Spyro and Kirk and when it hit Kirk it dissipated due to the crystal. When it hit Spyro it deflected off of him and dissipated, but when it hit the people at the front of the crowd it was absorbed into them and suddenly their eyes became Glowing purple lenses where there pupils should have been, darkness started to seep out of there scales and they all looked at Spyro and Kirk with pure hatred.

**Well there's a cliffhanger, how does that feel. What the heck did Demodius do to those people, what's going to happen next? Well you'll just have to wait a few days for the answer. So long every body**

**Admiralkirk **


	22. The new guy

**A War against another Kind**

**Chapter 22**

**A/N: Hey guys/girls thanks for the support for anyone who's reviewing. I didn't think I was gonna do this but yesterday my friend allowed me to use him as a character and will appear in this chapter**

**Chapter 22: The new guy**

The crowd standing in front of Spyro and Kirk were now advancing towards and were backing them against the wall. "What happened to them" Kirk asked with terror edging his voice. Spyro was furious and said "He's corrupted with the darkness". Kirk asked frantically "We're seriously not going to fight them are we? I mean they are just civilians". Spyro we need to find a way to get the darkness out of them".

Kirk was thinking of a way then noticed that Demodius hadn't left yet; he was just standing there enjoying the view. He was going to mention it to Spyro when one of the dragons pounced at them, they jumped out of the way and the dragon smashed into the wall behind them. The rest of the angry crowd took this chance and got in between the two friends to separate them.

Kirk looked around and saw four crowd members around him; they all had evil looking purple pupils that were filled with hatred. A blue scaled dragon slashed at him and he barely was able to avoid it then another dragon from behind him tried to sweep his tail under Kirk. Kirk jumped over it and soared over the crowd and flew at Demodius but before he could reach him a dragon grabbed him in mid-air by his and he crashed right in front of Demodius who just waved a paw as the dragon pulled him back into the angry mob.

As Kirk was being pulled back towards the crowd he saw Spyro try the same move he did with better results, Spyro tackled Demodius and started to brawl with him on the ground. A foot appeared on the left of his vision and he flipped over to see the four crowd members staring down at him. Tried to crush him but Kirk caught his fist only inches from his face.

Kirk was hold it back with all his might but another crowd member started to press down with the other. The crowd members claws started to pierce his chest scales when suddenly shadow engulfed him and the crowd. He thought it was Demodius trying to finish the job but suddenly something grabbed his horn and pulled him away from the angry mob. Then the figure pulled him out of the shadow and he saw a black dragon with light blue chest, wings and claws. He also surprisingly had no horns but had but had a light blue frow on his head like Spyro. His eyes were also light blue filled with something he couldn't identify. Lastly he looked very muscular but not the gross super muscular.

"Who are you"? Kirk asked. The dragon replied "Just keep your head down and follow me he said. His voice was deep and filled with hurt, but that wasn't important right now. Kirk got up and followed him around the corner, and then the dragon motioned to go on top of the building. As they were going up Kirk noticed this dragon had a claw mark across his left eye. The dragon quickly said "Your friend is in trouble we need to help him".

They reached the top of the building and looked over the edge and saw Spyro dodging Demodius' deadly claws and also trying to avoid the angry crowds. The dragon sprayed shadow across the street and when everything was covered he jumped down to where Demodius was, Kirk followed and landed beside where he dragon had landed. Apparently he could see through the shadow for some reason and saw the dragon and Spyro attacking Demodius. Kirk was about to join when Demodius' necklace pulsed again.

This time it looked different and it also felt different, the pulse instead of slowly creeping out to everyone it moved extra fast and literally slammed into everyone around him and shot them across the street. Kirk was just starting to get up when Demodius disappeared "Damn it we lost him, we were so close". Spyro yelled. Kirk looked around and saw that apparently the civilians that were corrupted were back to normal. Most were cautiously making their way to their friends and family figuring out if they were back to normal.

Glacia and Cynder both appeared around the corner, Cynder still looked terrible. The dragon then started to walk away "Hey where are you going"? The dragon looked at him and said nothing and continued to walk away. "Who's he"? Spyro asked. Kirk pondered the question, for some reason he felt like he knew him somehow "Nobody". "Well he was one hell of a fighter". Spyro said then went to go talk with Cynder.

Glacia came up beside Kirk and leaned against him and asked "Are you ok"? Kirk was finally broken from his trance and said "Ya… ya I'm fine, how's Cynder". Glacia snuggled up a little closer to him and said "She's fine now but she still feels a little guilty". "They'll both get over it" Kirk reassured then started to walk home.

Spyro and Cynder caught up a few minutes later; Cynder was leaning up against Spyro with a smile on her face again. "So I assume you two have made up". Kirk asked. They both nodded and they walked home in silence for the rest of the trip.

They reached the temple and Spyro said "Kirk and I should break the news to the Guardians, ok"? Cynder and Glacia both nodded and headed back to their rooms to wait for them to return. Spyro and Kirk both turned to go to the Guardians quarters. "So what are we gonna tell them"? Kirk asked Spyro didn't hesitate. Just leave the talking to me ok"? Kirk agreed and they reached their destination.

The two entered the room and found the three Guardians trying to pass the time; Volteer was working on something in his mini lab while Cyril and Terrador were both reading. Spyro got their attention and they came over to find out what happened. "So what happened out there, did you get him". Cyril asked. Spyro and Kirk both frowned giving the Guardians their answer, "So what happened then"? Terrador asked.

Spyro explained everything how Demodius had trapped them in the alley and how Kirk was able to sneak around, but he left out the discussion they had with him making up another discussion to take its place. He continued to tell them what happened in the fight and how he corrupted the citizens, the Guardians were surprised by this and now had another problem on their constantly enlarging list. Finally Spyro explained how the mysterious dragon saved them and how Demodius got away.

The Guardians looked worried and asked "Was anyone hurt"? Spyro shook his head and the Guardians sighed with relief. Terrador then said "You two may go we will have to figure out how Demodius was so easily able to corrupt those people and we'll also try to find your mystery dragon as well. Spyro and Kirk bowed and left the room.

When the door closed Kirk said "I knew you were going to leave out what Demodius said, but I'm ok with it. By the way is Cynder still broken up about it"? Spyro frowned a little and said "She still feels badly about it but I told her that it was ok, I mean how could she have known that she would fall in love with me at the time"? Kirk nodded understanding his logic and they continued toward their rooms.

They reached their rooms and Spyro said goodbye and entered his room. Kirk went into his room and was immediately hugged by Glacia. "What happened did Spyro tell them about what Demodius said, did Demodius hurt you"? Kirk hugged back and said "No Spyro didn't say anything about that and no I'm not hurt". Kirk broke the hug and asked "Did you see that other dragon that saved us"? Glacia recalled back to that moment and said "Ya I do, who was he"? Kirk replied "I have no idea, all I know is he's strong and saved our butts".

Glacia giggled at the remark and they hugged again, but Kirk was still thinking about the mysterious dragon and why he got that feeling when he saw him. "Why does he seem so familiar"? He thought to himself.

**Hey sorry guys about the short chapter but I felt like that was a good place to stop, who is this new dragon and what's with Kirk somehow knowing him and will Cynder every get over her emotions. Well you'll just have to find out. See you later.**

**Admiralkirk**


	23. bad beginnings

**A War against another Kind**

**Chapter 23**

**A/N Hey what's up? Once again I'm sorry the last chapter was kinda short but I was still trying to figure the back story of the new character but I finally got it and I'm gonna explain it this chapter. Alright then enjoy the chap.**

**Chapter:**

Kirk had just realized that they had searched for Demodius all morning and was now lunch when his stomach growled. Glacia heard the noise and smiled "I guess it's time to go eat" Glacia said and pulled Kirk towards the door. "Hey you don't need to pull me, can still walk you know" Kirk complained. "Quit whining I'm just as hungry as you" Glacia said then let go.

They both left their room and stopped in front of Spyro and Cynders room, "You think Cynder has gotten over what happened yet"? Glacia frowned and said "I don't know we'll have to wait and find out". They continued until they reached the cafeteria.

The smell as always was intoxicating and was changing every day. "*sniff* Oh man it smells like… fish today, have I ever told that I also love fish" Kirk said sniff the air. Glacia rolled her eyes and said "You love every type of food". Kirk smiled and said "That's not true I hat broccoli" then he mock gagged. Glacia once again rolled her eyes and said "Dragons don't eat vegetables were carnivores. Kirk was gonna say something but knew she would somehow reverse it into making him look dumb again.

They both received their lunch and were about to sit in their regular seat when Kirk spotted the mystery dragon sitting way off in the corner, you would of never seen him unless you were trying to find him. He was in a dark corner his scales blending in with the dark, the only reason he saw him was because of his blue chest. "Glacia go on ahead I need to go do something". Glacia looked confused and ask "why", Kirk pointed towards the dragon trying to be discreet. Glacia saw and said "Ok but try to get back fast, it's really uncomfortable to sit by yourself". Kirk nodded and went towards the dragon.

The dragon noticed Kirk coming towards him and waited for him to arrive "So what is it you want, it's not enough that I saved your asses now you need to bother me at lunch". "Hey man I just wanted to know who you are and why you helped us that's all, you don't have to be a dick about it". The dragon huffed and rolled his eyes "Fine what do you want to know"? Kirk sat down and said "Ok first, what's your name"? The dragon said "Nick". Kirk sighed "Ok Nick, why did you help us"? Nick didn't answer for a second then said "Because I don't like people who attack others cause they're weaker". Kirk scowled and replied "What makes you think me and Spyro are weak"? Nick kept his blank emotionless face and said "Because you two were nearly beaten by one dragon, besides look at you just look weak". Kirk was gonna reply but decided against it and walked away.

Nick didn't yell another insult or try to rub it in at all he just let Kirk walk away with his temper on the brink; he came back to Glacia with anger in his eyes. "Hey so what hap-pened"? She quickly noticed Kirks anger and was about to try and calm him down when he began to talk. "Man what a jerk, all I wanted to know was why he saved us and he insults us". Glacia was confused and asked "What are you talking about"? Kirk explained what happened and Glacia was furious and was about to go have a "word" with Nick but was stopped by Kirk who said "Don't even bother he's not worth it". Glacia fumbled and said "But". "No you're not, I'm not gonna have him insult us again". Glacia loosened up and agreed.

They left the caf and decided it was time to talk to Spyro and Cynder and see if they could help. They reached their room and knocked. Surprisingly they didn't hear any sobbing or yelling and only heard "Come in" They walked in the room to find everything fine Spyro was sleeping from the fight and Cynder was bed side reading a book.

"Wow that seriously wasn't what I was expecting". Kirk said surprised. Cynder put a book mark in the book and put it away "What do you mean by that Kirk"? Cynder asked. "Nothing we thought that you guys would still be having a "discussion" about what happened" Glacia said trying to keep Kirk from saying something stupid. Kirk just nodded in agreement. "Ok I'll try to take that in a good way. We made up awhile ago and after that Spyro went to sleep he was exhausted. "That's weird I wasn't that tired when we were finished and I'm sure I wasn't yellow cause then I know I wouldn't have been tired". Cynder suddenly got worried "You don't think Demodius got him do you"? Everyone in the room gasped except Spyro and grabbed Spyro.

15 minutes later

Volteer came out of the medical room and said "Wow that was close". Cynder sighed and said "Oh thank you I don't know what I would do if Spyro…" Volteer interrupted "If Spyro had a nice sleep". Everyone said "Huh"? Volteer shook his head and said "Spyro needs a good night's sleep; he's had a hard few days and seems to be very tired that's all". Spyro walked around Volteer with bags in his eyes and said "Can't a savior have a good sleep once in a while without getting basically probed for no reason"? the three all scratched their heads and all said "Sorry" Cynder continued "It's just that you were tired and recently fought Demodius we thought you were sick". Spyro said it was ok and said "I'm going back to bed so you three go do something".

He left and the other three walked out after him and started to decide what to do next. "Well with Spyro sleeping with the sheep, what should we do"? Glacia asked. Cynder shrugged but Kirk had an idea but he needed to get away from the girls. "Hey I forgot something at our room you go on ahead and I'll catch up". Kirk said the. The girls nodded and Kirk took off to get find what he was really looking for.

He went to the Guardians and asked if they knew where Nick's room was. They knew his name but apparently they didn't recognize him. Kirk made a mental note of that to figure out how he did it. The room was surprisingly close to his, it seems not a lot of refugees were coming in and the rooms were assigned one by one down the hall so Nick's room was close by. Kirk came to his room and knocked on the door, but no one came. He was about to leave when he heard a familiar voice yell at him.

"Hey didn't I tell you to leave me the hell alone"? Nick yelled. Kirk turned to face him and said "Well it's hard to just take insults and let it slip by like that". Nick raised an eyebrow "Oh so now we've gone from questions to fighting". He said something else about Kirk being a pampered wimp but Kirk couldn't hear all of it. "Hey if you're too scared to insult me then you better stay quiet".

"So you're threatening a person who you hardly know and are so obviously older and stronger then you". Once again he said something under his breath about Kirk never being able to survive. "That's it you and I are gonna settle this, follow me to the private dojo". For a split second Nick looked like he sad to do this but instantly got his stern look back.

Nick followed Kirk to the dojo and walked to the other side of the arena without an order. Kirk turned and saw Nick standing on the other side. They both waited for what felt like forever when Nick decided to make the first move.

Nick sprayed a cloud of shadow around himself that was starting to expand around the arena. Kirk had nowhere to go, if he fled then he forfeited and he was not gonna lose to this guy. So he changed yellow and waited for the incoming attack. Nick jumped out of the shadow and dived at him trying to end the fight right now but noticed Kirk was yellow, this didn't stop him though and he tried to grab Kirk. Kirk side stepped so fast that it felt like he wasn't standing there and Nick crashed into the floor.

Kirk jumped on Nick and tried something he was never taught, he tried to electrify his claws. Luckily for him it worked and he pushed his claws into Nicks back causing him to convulse in pain. For Nick it was excruciating and he wasn't gonna stay conscious for very long, so he pushed through the pain just enough to use his shadow to turn invisible and escape. Kirk was caught off guard and didn't react fast enough and got blasted with ice, but an idea popped in his head.

Kirk started to conducted electricity all through his body and the energy passed through the ice and hit Nick again. He wasn't going to fight much longer and he was showing, he was slumping and his body was twitching from the electricity after effect. "Do you concede"? Nick twitched one more time and said "Ya right after I do this". Nick sprayed shadow at Kirk and slashed his right eye then turned invisible and left the arena.

Kirk was covering his eye in pain when he removed his paw to see if anything was wrong and blood was pouring from his eyes, he was stunned for a second then ran to the infirmary.

1 hour later…

"Well whoever did this to you must have had a reason for doing this. He purposely dug deep and I'm sorry to say you're going to have the scar forever" The nurse said to Kirk. The nurse handed him a mirror and he saw a reflection of himself with an a scar just like Nicks, three claw marks running from his eyebrow down to the base of his nose.

**Well I've been trying to find a way to get Kirk that damn scar but every fight with Demodius didn't seem right and his claws would poison him to close to his brain so I thought it might be a little to weird to do but thanks to my friend I was able to get it in. Once again thanks to everyone who has read up to this far, and especially to the people who have reviewed you guess have given me the confidence to continue this story and for that I thank you.**

**Admiralkirk**


	24. Heart to heart talk

**A War against another Kind**

**Chapter 24**

**A/N Ya I know this chaps coming out really fast but I'm so bored, and all my games are starting to become repetitive and really love writing it's kind of refreshing. Well whatever if you have any questions plz ask by whatever means you like.**

**Chapter 24:**

The longer Kirk stared at the scar the more he seemed to like it, but it also just felt…right for some reason. He had been in the infirmary for about half an hour since he woke up and he had spent the whole time staring at the scar through the mirror until he heard voices coming from the hallway.

Glacia and Cynder came running through the door with worried faces, "What happened"? Glacia yelled almost hysterical. "Don't worry Glacia I'm fine". Kirk tried to calm her down. "What happened to your eye"? Kirk sighed knowing this was going to be harder then he thought "Glacia I'm going to tell you the truth, I got into a fight with Nick and during the fight he gave me this cut".

"What, Why would you do that"? Glacia was nearly about to tear up, even Cynder looked worried. Kirk knew this was going to happen and he knew what he had to do but first… "Glacia I know what you're thinking but he insulted me and Spyro and I was not going to let him get away with that". At the mention of Spyros name Cynder said "Wait he insulted Spyro, if so then I agree he needed a good pounding". Cynders tails was whipping back and forth now with anger but Glacia interrupted before Cynder could say anything else "But still what you did was just as bad as him, you need to go apologize before you both become enemies. Were fighting in a war we don't need any more enemies". Kirk sighed and said "I was going to do that, I know my actions were wrong and know that I deserve this scar for it".

Glacia lost all anger and put her paw up to his face and touched the scar. "So they really can't get rid of it"? Kirk shook his head and said "Apparently the scar is technically fully healed skin so not even red gems can fix it". Glacia let a tear drop down her face and Kirk caught it "Don't worry I don't regret this I actually kinda like it". Glacia tried to smile but said "Guess I'll have to get used to it". Kirk shook his head and finally said "I'll go try to find Nick and apologize". He left the room but was topped by Cynder when they were out of Glacia sight.

"Hey what you said about Nick insulting Spyro… thanks for standing up for him, he would've done the same thing". Cynder thanked Kirk; he nodded and went to Nick's room to apologize.

Kirk walked down to the hall to Nick's room, he passed Spyro and Cynder's room and could swear he could hear snoring. Finally he got to Nick's room and knocked on the door. He waited for the answer and was about to leave to find him elsewhere when he heard the door open.

Kirk saw Nick looking through the door and he asked "So why have you come back"? Kirk scratched the back of his head and said "I came back to say I'm sorry about how I acted I shouldn't have gotten angry like that". Nick opened the door fully and said "So your apologizing to me the guy who insulted you, where I come from that's considered a weakness…" Kirk couldn't believe it even after he beat him in a fair fight and is now was apologizing for it was gonna make fun of him again. "… but I think that requires strength". Kirk was caught off guard by the remark and looked at him and for the first time he saw a small smile across his face. Kirk then said "Thanks, but I have a few questions still…" Nick interrupted by putting his paw in front of him and in then said "Here we'll talk inside".

Kirk walked in the room and noticed the room was extra dark "Why's it so dark in here"? Nick chuckled "As a shadow dragon or in my case a partial shadow dragon I like it dark, so I keep a slight shadow cloud in my room to feel more comfortable". He mumbled something under his breath about it being the only comfort he had. Kirk nodded understanding what he said. His eyes adjusted to the dark a bit better and noticed ice patches all over the wall, that's when he felt the cold air hit his scales and he shivered "I'm guessing the ice is to feel comfortable as well, right"? Nick nodded in affirmative and said "So what is it you wanted to ask"?

Kirk turned toward him and started with the most obvious question "Why did you insult me and Spyro for no reason"? Nick waited to answer the question like he was debating whether he should answer it. "I don't like people to be around me, I like to be alone. But I'm not so desperate to become a hermit". Kirk knew something else was up but he let it slide so he could get to better questions. Kirk asked his next question "Why did you go out of your way to give me this scar"? Nick thought about this question too and said "I don't know I just did it because you were beating me".

Kirk asked his final question "I've been hearing you mumble stuff about me and what I presume is your past. Where did you come from"? Nick answered this question very fast and said "I came from and orphanage that I lived in since as long as I can remember. But it was one of those happy orphanages, it was hardcore and was filled with disturbed kids that only wanted to rule and bully everyone there. I usually kept my head down avoiding them wherever I could, but occasionally they would try to fight me. I never instigated the fights I only defended myself". "Well that explains why you want to avoid people". Kirk said during Nicks pause.

Nick continued "One day the bullies were attacking one of the few friends I had and that day I just couldn't take it anymore, so I fought them and nearly killed one but only after they gave me this scar". He pointed to his left eye and turned around". Kirk was confused "So how did you get here"?

Nick frowned and said "A few days after the fight the orphanage was attacked by Malefors forces and killed everyone from what I know of. It was kind of a miracle in a way except it killed the few people I called friends, after that I made my way to Warfang and I arrived this morning to find you two fighting that guy, and you know the rest of the story". Nick finally concluded.

"Wow so you've gone through bad times just like me". Kirk said now pitying him. "Ya but I'll eventually get over it". Kirk decided to tell him his story and Nick said "I knew someone from your village". Kirk was surprised by it and asked "Who maybe I knew them". Nick quickly said "It doesn't matter".

Nick ushered Kirk out of his room and said "Once again it took real strength to apologize". Kirk nodded and walked back to his room.

He came in and suddenly noticed it was dark outside the window, "I must not have realized how late it was with that dark room". He said to himself. He found Glacia curled up in bed slightly shivering from the cold night, so he crawled in bed with her and changed to red so his body would generate more heat and partially wrapped himself around her and went to sleep. He was still thinking about Nick and how his life had gone bad too, he didn't think for very long because sleep quickly took hold of him. He was about to enter his dreams when the light blue fog into view. The fog quickly thickened until he felt ground under his paws, the fog dispersed and revealed the Chronicler as proud and magnificent as ever.

"Hey Ignitus where's everyone else"? He looked around and unlike last time he was alone. Ignitus calmly said "Because what I'm about to tell you is for you to know for now…

**Ha cliffhanger again sorry but it was too good to pass up, I was debating whether I should tell you what it is then end but I hate those ones so there you go. Try to guess it I bet you won't get it precisely at least. Alright see you next time.**

**Admiralkirk**


	25. Trials and Tribulations

**A War against another Kind**

**Chapter 25**

**A/N Ok big reveal time but I've decided that I should reveal the other thing about Kirk, because if any of you have read Belitinogs stuff he's using my character at the moment and I need to reveal this before he does or it's not a secret anymore. So as I said the there will be two secrets in this chapter so if you have a breathing problem please refrain from over gasping LOL. Ok let's go.**

**Chapter 25: trials and tribulation**

**PS I had to do that title cause it really does work, for anyone who don't know that was also a name of a star trek episode, one of my favorite in fact.**

"What are you talking about, what could possibly be so important in my life that you would need to call me in private"? Kirk asked still confused. Ignitus sighed and said "You don't understand I'm about to tell you something about your family".

Kirk gasped and went wide eyed "What are they still alive"?! Ignitus looked down and didn't say anything for a few moments, every moment he didn't speak Kirk became more worried until Kirk yelled "What is it, whatever it is please tell me" a tear came down his face and Ignitus knew that he had say something.

"Kirk you don't understand it's not about your parents, it's about someone much farther on the family tree". Ignitus tried to reason with him. Kirk was confused again "then who are you talking about"? Ignitus sighed and said "You have a… step brother, and he's still alive".

Kirk perked up and said "What… how's that even possible my parents never had other mates"? Ignitus was about to say something but Kirk interrupted "Oh no one of them did, them did that means one was cheating on the other. Who was it; please don't say it was my Mom"! Kirk was starting to act hysterical until Ignitus put his paw on his shoulder.

Kirk looked up and saw a smile on his face and he said "No it was nothing like that, here I'll explain but it's a sad story". Kirk sniffed and said "Ok as long as it's not like that". Ignitus started to walked to the edge of the platform and right as he was about to walk off the edge a chunk of debris floating in the open space flew in to end up right under his feet. He continued to walk and more chunks came to his aid, Kirk followed still confused on the whole situation.

They walked from platform to platform until they came upon a castle in the mist which at this point Ignitus stopped and said "Before you enter you must complete the trial that all dragons must beat to enter. The challenge is different for everybody because the challenge is to overcome something, I don't even know what it will be". Ignitus started to fade away and he said "When you've completed the challenge you may find me in the castle". Then he disappeared, Kirk gulped and almost didn't enter but the truth needed to be revealed and he needed to know who his last family member was. So he entered the door and it sucked him in.

He awoke to find himself floating in a red misty space that had no gravity or anything, he tried to move in a direction by flying and even though it felt like he was going somewhere he didn't get any closer to the far walls of the mist. Eventually he gave and sighed in defeat. "This can't possibly be my challenge can it"? He said to himself.

He waited for about a minute until he saw an outline of a dragon in the mist but it seemed familiar, like really familiar. The figure got closer and started to grow more definition until he knew exactly who it was. "Dad"! Kirk said in disbelief. Scorch smiled** (Yes I know I never named him but that's his name ok)** "Hello my son I'm glad to see you" He said. Kirk was still in disbelief but was able to say "But aren't you dead"?

Scorch's smiled changed to a frown "Yes, I am dead but only in my body, my spirit lives forever. But I have no time for this I'm here to tell you something important". Kirk moved to hug but all that he hit was nothing, he looked behind him to see his dad was fading in and out until it came back fully. "I'm sorry but you won't be able to hug me, but technically I'm not here". Scorch said also very sad that they couldn't make contact.

"Son I've come to tell you that you need to let go". Kirk was confused "Let go of what"? Scorch sighed and said "You need to let go of me, your mother and everyone else who died that day, I know you think that you've gotten over it but I know you think about us every night. You see us every night when you close your eyes, even every time you blink". Kirk was tearing up because he knew all of this. He didn't even tell anyone because he thought he could get over it but every time he thought he'd get over it came back.

"I don't know how to get over it, you can't expect someone my age to just get over having his friend and family die. I might feel better about it if I could've helped but no all I did was watch and run away". Kirk was full out crying now and Scorch said "Son I know how you feel too, my family was killed too and I wasn't their either. But I don't blame myself I was gone doing something else at the time and I know I couldn't do anything but remember them and continue to live for them".

Scorch now had a tear coming down his eye and he was starting to fade. "My time is running out, this will be the last time we see each other. Your mother and I are so proud of you for everything you've done and that you and Glacia found each other. But remember that instead of thinking what you could've done think about the things you will do because you survived". He was almost completely gone and Kirk was yelled "No please don't go! I need you to help me".

Scorch was almost completely he gone but he smiled one last time and said "You have your friends to help, and your brother". The last words whispered out of his mouth as he completely disappeared never to be seen again.

Kirk was shuddering in the open space and said to himself "I will never forget you but I will continue to live on and succeed… for you". Suddenly the mist started to turn blue and a doorway appeared in front of him showing a room that had an hour glass with blue sand and book shelves everywhere. Kirk flew to the door and as he entered the room gravity came back and he fell to the floor, his muscles had gotten used to the weightlessness but his muscles quickly readjusted.

He walked in to the room to see Ignitus reading a book, the book different though it was constantly changing colour from red, blue, green and yellow. Ignitus lifted his head from the book and said "I assume you beat your challenge, from what I can see it was… difficult". Kirk just noticed that one tear was still slowly going down his snout and he wiped it away, he nodded in affirmative and asked "What's with that book"?

Ignitus smiled and said "Well it's your book of coarse". Kirk raised his eyebrow in question (If dragons had eyebrows) and Ignitus said "Every dragon has their own book that is a record of their life, this one is yours". Kirk asked "Can I read it" and Ignitus said "No I'm sorry but no other dragon is allowed to read these books besides me".

Kirk slumped because he couldn't read it and said "So don't you have something important to tell me"? Ignitus perked up and nodded his head and said yes I do, but from what I read from your book you may not like it". Kirk took this hint as a sign that he had met him before and now was running through a list of potential males he's met lately.

"Let's see could be Spyro but I like him so no maybe it was the Guard I met when I came here, but I hardly know him so who could it be"… suddenly it came to him all at once it was".

"From your face it looks like you figured it out". Ignitus chuckled "I told you, you wouldn't like it". Kirk was breathing heavy everything came to him so fast it made perfect sense, his brother was "Nick".

Ignitus looked at him with a sly expression and said "I'll explain it fully for you".

_A few days before the events of Eternal night… Scorch's POV_

I was so happy he was finally gonna have a baby with his love Frost, and today was the day. I was so proud and Frost was only minutes from laying her egg and it was the perfect timing. The terror of the skies had just been defeated and the ape armies hadn't been seen for a few weeks, our child would be born in a safe world.

After what felt like hours the doctor came out of the medical room and had a disappointed face, "I'm sorry to say this but your mate has died while laying her egg". For a moment I thought Frost had told him to tell me that, she was always a trickster but when she didn't appear around the corner and the doctor didn't loosen up I knew it was real.

I started to cry, my love was now dead and it felt like everything in my life had gone with her. I suddenly remembered and asked with tears in my eyes "Did the egg m-make it"? The doctor didn't smile but he did loosen up slightly "Yes we were able to save the egg as of now it's perfectly fine, no complications at all… I'm sorry for your loss and I wish you luck". A nurse came around the corner and handed me my egg, my only family left. They had all died to the ape armies and Frost was the only one left.

I left the hospital determined to keep my child safe forever and to keep him safe, even lay down his life for him. The chance came much faster than I expected.

A few days after Eternal night…

The news had come out that the Dark Master was back and destroying everyone. The Warfang army was drafting people to fight against his forces and the savior purple dragon had disappeared. I was drafted very quickly and had to find something to do with Nick.(Dragons eggs hatch much faster, they also develop faster after leaving the egg)

The only option I had was to give him to an orphanage while I was gone, he wasn't old enough to realize what was happening but I made sure that I would come back for him.

But things don't end up that way; near the end of my 1 years tour of duty the minimum that all draftees had to do I met a dragoness that we had saved from a village. I fell in love with her and she fell in love with me, her name was Flare

When my tour was over I went with her and we started a new life together, I wanted to bring Nick along with me but I thought it would screw up my relationship with Flare. So I waited to reveal him until I found out she was pregnant. We didn't have the resources to take care of two kids so once again I postponed revealing him.

But through all that time I wrote to him, I never forgot about him he wouldn't write back but the orphanage would constantly send me letters telling me he had received them.

Kirk was born not long after and Flare and I were so excited. He became a strong little guy who became one of the strongest kids in the village.

Finally after almost three years living with Kirk and Flare we had enough resources to be able to support Nick as well, I was gonna tell them but our village was attacked and everyone died, I told Kirk to run and I knew I would never see him again but it felt good to know that had fulfilled my promise even though it was for my other son. I laid down my life so Kirk could be saved and I hope one day they meet…

Present time…

Ignitus had read Scorch's book telling his life story, by the end Kirk was confused, sad, angry and a whole bunch of other emotions that that were eating away at him. "So he lied to me and Mom… but he had good intentions the whole way… and he was gonna tell us".

Kirk was now thinking about Nick and how terrible his life must have been, he had both sides of the story now and it was a perfect match. Then suddenly he realized something "Does Nick know"? He asked aloud. Ignitus pondered whether he should tell him and said "He does, in fact he's known for a long time. In the letters right before your father was gonna bring him back he sent pictures of you and your mother with the letters. He knows exactly who you are and it's why he saved you instead of Spyro, and is also why he gave you that scar".

Kirk knew why he didn't need to be told why he did that, he wanted some revenge for what happened to him over the years and to make them both have something to make them look the same.

Ignitus finally broke the silence "Now you know why this had to be private the question now is, what you will do with this information. Will you tell him and if so will you tell your friends"? Kirk couldn't decide right now but Ignitus said one last thing "Whatever you choose remember this, that's your last bit of family you have and if it were me I would make sure that we both knew it".

There was another long silence until Ignitus piped up again "This wasn't the only reason I sent you ere for, there's one other piece of information I must tell you". Kirk perked up "What else could he possibly have to say he's already ripped my perception of my dad in two"? He asked himself. Kirk nodded and Ignitus continued "You can use… Convexity".

**Ha another cliffhanger! But the convexity thing was the thing I needed to drop before Belitinogs next chap. Man I was so excited for this chap even though I had it planned only days before. And yes I know the time line sucked a little but I'm not good at that so except the lame excuse on why the ages of everyone works ok! Ok until next time.**

**Admiralkirk**


	26. Convexity?

**A War against another Kind**

**Chapter 26**

**A/N I hope you guys were blown away from the stuff I revealed in the lat chap especially the second one, now I don't want any trolling for how I think convexity/ dark powers works. Ok? If anyone has questions about it after this chapter, feel free to ask.**

**Chapter 26:**

What, that's impossible there's no way I can use convexity"! Kirk yelled at Ignitus. "That would be true except for one thing that differs you from other dragons; you can use all four elements". Ignitus said. Kirk was confused and thought that Ignitus had gone crazy "What does that have to do with anything; I thought convexity was made of dark energy"?

Ignitus nodded in affirmative and Kirk asked again "Then what makes you think I can use dark powers"? Ignitus said "Not dark powers, convexity". Kirk asked "What's the difference"?

Ignitus smiled and Kirk knew he was in for a lecture. Ignitus turned and a book flew towards him and stopped about a meter from his head, the book was purple and inscribed on it said "Purple dragons powers".

Ignitus stared into it and as he moved his eyes from one side of the page to the other the pages turned along with him until he said "Here it is, the main difference between Convexity and Dark powers is Dark powers can corrupt the enemies and the user". Kirk was still a little confused "Then why does convexity occasionally corrupt Spyro or Cynder"?

Ignitus didn't need the book for this and explained "That's because their bodies are filled with darkness but only have enough power to corrupt when they are very angry or in enough grief, but it needs convexity to channel through them at the same time. That's why they get corrupted only when they turn to their dark forms". Kirk was blown away and couldn't wrap his mind around it, all these years he thought that darkness and convexity were the same thing.

While Kirk was thinking Ignitus pulled Kirks book back to him and looked through it until he came upon the page that explained what happened when Kirk turned temporally evil. "This explains why you were corrupted so easily, your body has convexity in it so the darkness that was in the air was attracted to you".

Kirk asked "But I have never used convexity, how could it have done that to me so fast"? Ignitus pondered this and said "I believe you temporarily have convexity when you change to another colour, and since your body had never been attacked by the Darkness so you have no tolerance".

Kirk wasn't sold on the idea yet and asked so tell me one more time why you think I can use convexity". Ignitus knew this would be hard to convince him so he said it one more time "In simple words I believe you can use convexity because, convexity is actually made up of all the elements and since your body contains all the four elements you should be able to use". Kirk understood the logic now but had one other question "If Spyro and I have convexity then why is Cynder's a different colour"?

Ignitus knew this as well "If the four elements create convexity then the four dark elements must make dark convexity, some say it's less powerful but it's different because it gives up some power for the ability to hold pure dark energy in it. If anyone survives an attack the darkness corrupts there damaged body and mind and serve the user. Cynder has never used her convexity on anyone since Malefor was defeated and doesn't plan to do it anytime soon".

Kirk understood the fundamentals now and was now concerned with how he could use it "Ignitus do know how I can use convexity". Kirk asked.

Ignitus sighed and said "unfortunately I don't know exactly, nothing like this has ever been tried or even recorded. But I have a question for you, do you want to learn this and risk your mental freedom? Your bodies tolerance has improved so you don't need to worry about accidentally getting corrupted from changing, but using convexity directly has unlimited potential for corruption. So I ask you again do you want to learn how to use it"?

Kirk had a hard choice ahead of him and for a moment he thought that he would have to answer now until Ignitus said "If this choice is too hard I'll give you one day to decide". Kirk decided it was a good idea and said "Ya I'll think about it then I'll give you the answer".

Ignitus nodded and said "It's time for you to go think about everything I've told you tonight and decide how to use it" he smiled and the blue mist started to form around Kirk and he started to become drowsy until he fell over and closed his eyes.

Morning…

The first thing Kirk saw when his eyes opened again was the shiny blue scales of Glacia, she faced away from him and he faced toward her. He felt really groggy and extra drowsy from his long session with the Chronicler. He tried to get up but his muscles were almost completely locked in place. "OWWW"! Kirk yelled as his muscles refused to move.

Glacia woke up from the noise and asked "What's wrong"? Kirk cringed when he tried to move again "It's nothing my legs have locked up and I can't seem to move them". Glacia looked worried and tried to think of something to do when suddenly her mother's medical lectures came to mind, she grew a devilish smile and grabbed one of Kirks legs "What are you doing"?! Kirk asked worried. Glacia said "My mother was the doctor in our village remember and I remembered some of her lectures". Then she forcibly bent Kirk leg "OWWW OWWW what was… hey I can move my leg again" Kirk curled his toes and bent his knee happy that his leg was working. Then Glacia said "Only three more to go" then she grabbed Kirks next leg.

Kirks whole body was in pain and one tear came down his snout, Glacia laughed and said "You know what they say "No pain no gain" and you surely gained something". Kirk faked a laugh still convulsing with pain.

Finally after half an hour Kirk was ok to walk and limped out the door with Glacia. They found Spyro and Cynder waiting outside their door "It sounded like you guy were having some… fun" Cynder said then they both laughed. Kirk and Glacia both blushed and Kirk said "No my legs wouldn't move so Glacia had to force them to move again". The two saviors both accepted the answer and led them to the caf.

After they got there breakfast they sat down and began to talk. Cynder started "What made your legs not work"? Kirk quickly swallowed the piece of food in his mouth and said "I have no idea" he lied and everyone seemed to accept the answer. After about a minute of eating Glacia asked "So did you get things settled with Nick". Kirk paused thinking about the things he had learned from the Chronicler last night "Ya not quite yet, I mean I've said sorry and everything but he said he would talk to me today for the full answers and stuff". Kirk told the partial truth, in truth all that had already happened but he needed an excuse to talk to him again today.

No one asked anymore question and they had small talk that didn't really matter to them anyway, they talked until everyone was done and they left. Kirk decided now was the best time to find Nick again and was about to leave when Cynder stopped him.

"Why did you lie to us" Cynder asked. Kirk was surprised and asked "How did you know…" Cynder interrupted "I may not like my past but if there was one thing I learned it was when someone was lying to me". Kirk was trying to decide whether to tell her or not and said "I'm sorry Cynder it's just that there's something I need to do but I'm not prepared to tell any of you yet". Cynder snorted and said "You better not still be corrupted or you're gonna wish you never born".

Cynder walked away and Kirk thought that in a deep way he wished he wasn't born cause then Nick would be in his position. He shook the thoughts out of his head and walked to Nick's room but before he could get there he bumped into someone.

He looked up to see Nick standing over him, "Why is it you and I can't stay away from each other"? He said then helped Kirk up. "Hey man I need to tell you something but in private". Kirk asked. Nick had a questioning look and said "But I thought you had a girlfriend"? Kirk was about to respond then understood what he was saying "You know that's not what I meant". Nick chuckled then said "Ok we can talk in my room".

Kirk followed Nick in his room and then started to explain what he had to say "Nick I had a talk with a friend last night, but no ordinary friend he's very powerful and found something out for me". Nick was very confused no able to even understand where he was going with this. Kirk continued "He told me something I never would've expected, he told me you and I are… step brothers".

Nick went wide eyed and said "How did he learn that"? Nick was trying to act like it wasn't true. "Don't play dumb with me my friend told me everything, how your father left you in the orphanage and all the letters he sent you and how your father in mine as well". Nick became very stern and said "Ok you caught me, I'm your step brother happy"! Kirk didn't flinch at his shouts and stood his ground.

Nick then said "All I want to know is who your "friend" is. Kirk debated whether to tell him and said "My friend is The Chronicler". Nick gasped and said "How is that possible he never talks to anyone unless it's important". Kirk slumped and said "For the past few days Spyro, Cynder and I have been secretly fighting a war against the Dragard a technologically advanced race of flightless dragons and a servant of Malefor called Demodius".

Nick had no idea what to say and that scared him. "So your saying were in a war again already"? Kirk nodded his head and said "Yes but that not what we're talking about what are we going to do with this brother thing"? Nick replied "Although I don't agree with what our father did I don't blame you so… let's try this brother thing out". They both shook their paws and left to tell Kirk friends.

**Hey 26****th**** chapter that was surprising didn't think I would get through that in one day. Well tell me what you think of the chapter cause I won't have the next one done till after the weekend. Ok see ya.**

**Admiralkirk **


	27. Fighting again

**A War against another Kind**

**Chapter 27**

**A/N I'm so sorry this took so long I think I had a minor case of writers block but here it is so enjoy. Ok so now that all the revealing is done I can finally calm down cause the way I write I sometimes don't know how things will turn out, like I know what's gonna happen but I don't know how it will happen until I've written it down as I've said before I'm a "On the spot writer". Ok so sit back and enjoy.**

**Chapter 27:**

Kirk saw Nick in a whole new light now, like ever since he learned they were brothers or step brothers he felt like he was connected to him somehow. Even before he knew about their relationship he kind of felt something different around Nick.

They had both decided that they would try out the brother thing and see how it went, but first they needed to tell Kirks friends. The walk was actually kind of uncomfortable, neither of the two brothers had ever thought about small talk they just believed that being brothers would be easy. So through the entire walk to find Spyro, Cynder and Glacia was an awkward silence.

Luckily for the two they found the other three training in the Guardians dojo. They walked in and they were greeted by smiles, except Cynder who still didn't like Nick for what he said about Spyro. "Hey guys Nick and I have something to tell you"! Kirk yelled for everyone to hear.

Everyone gathered around and Glacia asked "What is it"? Kirk and Nick looked at each other a little uneasy; they were worried how everyone would react."Ok how can I say this Nick is my… step brother".

Everyone gasped and started asking questions, after everyone said a few questions Kirk said "Everyone please calm down, one question at a time". Finally everyone quieted down and Glacia asked first "How do you even now that"?

Kirk and Nick looked at each other like asking if they were allowed to answer that, but Kirk knew he could everyone here except Nick had contact with the Chronicler it wouldn't be unbelievable. "The chronicler visited me last night and told me that Nick is brother, it's a long story that I don't really want to talk about".

All the other questions seemed to dissolve from this answer. When the chronicler told you something it probably meant it was true unless it was in the future which can always be changed. "So the chronicler thought it was important enough to contact you to tell you he's your brother" Spyro asked skeptically.

Kirk was getting worried because he might need to tell everyone he can use convexity before he decided. "Ya he did… because he told me that Nick would be really helpful for the coming war". Kirk lied and thank the ancestors everyone was to occupied with the new addition to realize it.

"So what can you do Nick"? Spyro asked. Nick for some reason didn't answer for a second because he wasn't the talkative type until he replied "Well I can use Shadow and Ice and I don't mean to brag but I am pretty strong with both". Spyro raised an eyebrow and said "Do you want to prove that"? Nick grinned getting the drift and nodded his head.

They all went to the dojo to see Nick and Spyro dook it out. "Man for once I'm not participating in these fights" Kirk said. Glacia looked at him and gave him the "You're a dufes" face. "What"? Kirk asked. Glacia sighed and said "You lied, there was another reason Ignitus called upon you".

Kirk looked around hoping no one else had heard and said "Ok you caught me but I'm not ready to talk about that right now, I still need to decide something about it first. Besides how could you tell"? Glacia lightened up and said "I may not have known you long enough to realize when you're lying but you had a tell that time, you looked away from us and paused for a second trying to make something up".

Kirk dropped his head in shame because he even had to lie to Glacia, but she hugged him anyway and said "If you don't want to talk about it then I'll let you figure it out yourself, unless it starts affecting you in a negative way". Kirk smiled knowing he could trust Glacia with his secret.

Spyro and Nick lined up on opposite sides of the arena, this was gonna be a good fight and everyone knew it. Nick started to limber up and finally got into his fighting stance which was a slight crouch with his tail up for balance and his feet wide for extra balance.

Cynder yelled "GO" and Nick turned invisible, Spyro was caught off guard by the move and started to look around hoping he may see a glimpse of him until his feet started to feel cold. Spyro looked down to find his feet covered in ice with Nicks paws appearing from nowhere grabbing his legs, the ice was slowly moving up his leg and Spyro had to think or else this fight would be over before it even began.

He had only one option and it would tire him out pretty fast. Spyros body started to shimmer with heat until flames actually started to ignite on his scales, finally the ice started to melt and started to burn Nicks half visible hands until he couldn't take it anymore. "OWW"! Nick lost focus and reappeared right as Spyros entire body was on fire, Nick thought that was all he was gonna do and was gonna wait it out when the fire exploded out at Nick and tossed him across the room.

Spyro slumped over from the energy loss and looked over where Nick was He didn't put enough energy in the blast to kill him but to knock him out, but to everyone surprise Nick got up and still looked fight worthy. Spyro gasped as Nick got up with only minor burns, and said "Is… that… all you got"? Everyone was impressed with Nicks stamina even Cynder.

"Man how can you possibly be standing after that attack"? Spyro asked barely standing. Nick limped over to him and said "I've taken a few hits like that when I lived in the orphanage. Spyro raised a brow and asked "This orphanage must have been really hardcore". Nick nodded in agreement and helped Spyro walk to a green crystal.

"What was that anyway"? Nick asked as Spyro began to absorb the crystal. Spyro sighed in pleasure when the energy touched his scales; it always made your scales tingle. "It was a fury attack except I added the flames on myself to get you off". Spyro explained now perked up from the energy.

Kirk, Glacia, and Cynder all walked up to them and congratulated them on the good fight, even though as usual there was no real winner. Kirk said "Man you got to teach me how to do that some time". Spyro smiled and said "Not until you've gotten a little stronger in fire then we'll talk about it".

Spyro turned to Nick and said "I think you'll be a great addition to our unofficial team, you got the strength to keep up". Nick smiled and said "Thanks, just call and I'll be there to help". He punched Kirk in the shoulder friendly and walked off to do whatever.

The other four decided it was a good time for an early lunch and went to go eat. They made their way to the caf and picked up some lamb. Kirk was about to say something but Glacia cut him off "Let me guess, lambs your favorite"? Kirk smirked and said "No, I was gonna say Lamb on a STICK is my favorite". "So a lambcabob" Glacia replied. The both laughed and sat down with Spyro and Cynder.

They all ate for a bit until Glacia said "Man I still can't believe it, never in my life did I ever think that I would be eating with the two saviors of the world". Kirk replied "Stranger things have happened; I mean just take a look at my life for the past few days. I met my long lost half-brother; I'm speaking with the chronicler on a regular basis and I'm fighting in a new war against flightless dragons with the Spyro and Cynder".

Glacia laughed and said "Ya I guess". Everyone was finishing up when Volteer came running and tried to tell something but he was talking to fast "WespottedanotherattackandDem odiusisthere". Everyone raised an eyebrow and Spyro said "Wow slow down what's going on".

Volteer breathed in and said "Demodius-is-attacking-the-city-and-you-need-to-go-help". Everyone gasped and took off but Kirk stopped just in time asked "Where"?! Volteer slapped his forehead and said "Town square now hurry"! Kirk nodded and took off to catch up with everyone.

**Hey once again I'm so sorry it took me so long to release this chap I don't know but I think I had a minor case of writers block but I think I got through it. But I think this chap kinda got to me for some reason, and I have a theory. As I've told you guys/girls I' and in the spot worker and this was the first chap I did in two sittings and I guess I kinda forgot about it. Ok enough of my personnal science Next chap should be up soon.**

**Admiralkirk**


	28. A plan

**A War against another Kind**

**Chapter 28**

**A/N Hey once again I'm sorry that the last chapter was kinda late for what I normally do. So this chap will have a fight in it and I don't know what else until I get there, so enjoy.**

**Chapter 28:**

Kirk caught up to Spyro, Cynder, and Glacia just as they all realized they didn't know where to go. "We need to go back for directions" Spyro said feeling so dumb at the moment. Kirk caught up and was breathing heavily "Don't… worry it's… town square". Everyone sighed in relief and began to run again.

They all jumped into the air and flew towards already billowing smoke in the distance. They were about half way there when Kirk realized that Nick wasn't with them, they were going in this fight one man down, they were going have to fight there hardest to defeat Demodius.

They came close to the smoke and Spyro motioned to land on a nearby building. They all landed and Spyro started to make a game plan "Ok first Cynder I want you to go up ahead and scout to see if he's using civilians again. Glacia your job is to cover ours back incase Demodius pulls a fast one. Lastly when Cynder returns Kirk, Cynder, and I will fight him head on".

Cynder nodded and ran towards the smoke and turned invisible. Suddenly Kirk realized it wouldn't be very effective for Cynder to scout if they could both sense each other. "Wait what if Demodius can still sense Cynder"? Spyro looked at him and nodded "That's why I'm leaving to flank around". Spyro ran around the smoke to get on the other side, but he forgot to tell them what to do so they waited for Cynders return.

Finally after about five minutes Cynder returned and asked "Where's Spyro"? Kirk said "He flanked around since you and Demodius can sense one another". Cynder nodded understanding his reasoning and continued "Ok from what I can tell Demodius isn't using any citizens to fight for him this time". Everyone was ready to fight until an explosion went off near the smoke.

"What was that, that was really powerful… it could've only come from Spyro". Cynder said worried. "Then we need to get over there and help him". Kirk said as he ran towards the smoke. Everyone followed to find Spyro and Demodius fighting each other but both of them were in their dark form.

A few minutes earlier…

"That's why I'm leaving to flank around" I said and ran away. "They couldn't interfere with my plans" Spyro thought to himself. I activated my time powers so I could get to the other side fast enough to start my plans, my time powers apparently came back awhile ago but I never really told anybody, I guess I didn't want to tell anyone about it.

I made it to the other side of the smoke and looked over to see Demodius just standing in the square waiting for them, then I remembered that my time powers were still on and turned it off. The world began to move again, I jumped down and snuck up behind and was about to pounce on him when he turned around.

"So where are the rest of your friends"? Demodius asked. I growled and said "Not this time, this time it's just you and me. I'm gonna make you pay for what you said about Cynder". Demodius grinned and said "Alright let's do this no disruptions just you and me fighting for My mate"!

I was infuriated and began to turn into his dark form and fired convexity at Demodius, he was able to dodge it and the beam hit a building causing a huge explosion. Demodius smiled evilly and said "So you want to play like that"? He suddenly started to lose the green on his body and started to turn darker and finally began to leak darkness from his scales.

Back to third person…

Kirk saw Spyro and Demodius in their dark, but they seemed to be in control. Cynder suddenly said "But Demodius never had a dark form; he was never infused with it". Everyone gasped as the realization came to them; Demodius had control of the darkness somehow.

They were about to jump down and help when Spyro and Demodius both started to glow purple until the energy pulsed off of them and created a shield around the battle area. Kirk tried to jump through but was literally pushed backwards from the barrier. "What's he doing, he's gonna get killed without our help". Cynder said getting hysterical.

"I guess he wants to fight him alone, but for what reason"? Kirk asked while getting back up. Cynder was almost about to cry and Glacia came to comfort her, but Kirk kept pacing thinking of a way to get in.

Inside the dome Demodius struck back by firing his own convexity at Spyro who narrowly avoided the beam, he used his enhanced speed to get to Demodius and attack him up close. But Demodius also had enhanced abilities and easily caught Spyros fist and punched him in the gut. "How can you protect Cynder when you can't protect yourself, she should be with me"! Demodius yelled in his distorted voice

Demodius tripped Spyro and he fell on his back, then he put his tail blade across his neck. "Why did you choose to save her anyway, what possibly got to you that made you save her after all she did"? Spyro was at his mercy so all he could do was stall until an opening appeared "I did because I know that everyone deserves a second chance".

Demodius pressed his tail blade further into his throat but still didn't pierce his scales. "Shut up! If you had let Cynder go she would've been brought back to our base when Malefor was resurrected and back to me". He said then and was about to kill Spyro but suddenly a smoke cloud engulfed them both and Spyro kicked Demodius off of him.

Everyone outside had been watching in horror as Demodius was about to kill Spyro when the smoke cloud saved him, they looked over and saw that Nick was inside the shield. Demodius recovered from the kick to his stomach and blasted Spyro with Convexity, Spyro slammed into a nearby building. The buildings wall collapsed on Spyro limp body. Cynder started to yell his name even more hysterical then before.

Demodius turned towards Nick and was about to do the same to him when Nick shot ice at him and kept him from opening his mouth to fire. Demodius disappeared using shadow and the ice around his mouth dropped to the ground and shattered, he reappeared right beside Nick already airborne and pushed his claws into his side and pushed him away.

The wound on Nick started bleed as he lay on the ground but instead the blood was green. "He injected him with a large amount of venom, we need to help him fast or he'll die in minutes"! Kirk started to ram his shoulder into the shield trying to break the through but to no avail.

Suddenly time stopped around Kirk and he could hear a faint voice as it started to get louder, finally it the voice was at full volume and he recognized Ignitus' voice "Young one there's only one way to save them and you know what it is". Kirk knew what to do and the time went back to normal.

Demodius turned to try and find Spyro in the ruble; Kirk didn't have much time and tried the first idea that came to his head. He thought about convexity as hard as he could, but nothing happened. He tried to think of purple but still nothing worked.

Finally he remembered something Ignitus said, if convexity was made up of all elements then maybe if he thought about all the elements at the same time it might work. He tried out the idea and heard gasped from the two girls. He opened his eyes and looked at the two girls, they were staring at him in horror. Kirk looked at his paw and saw that he was a purplish black, kind of like Cynder but a bit more purple.

There was no time to explain to them so he walked towards the shield and put his paw on it, unlike every other time his paw passed through and he walked all the way through the shield. He looked over towards Demodius who was already started to dig through the ruble. Kirk yelled Demodius' name and he looked at him and for a split second looked surprised.

"So you figured out how to do it already, interesting". Demodius said. "I'm gonna finish this once and for all Demodius" Kirk yelled. Demodius grinned and walked off the ruble and prepared to attack, Kirk did the same and thought "It's time for some pay back".

**Ok left on a cliffhanger kinda because it felt right and also cause this chapter was kinda hard to write for some reason, I was trying to figure out how Nick got in there but I'll explain that later. So wait for the next chap and thanks for all the support from my reviewers.**


	29. Corrupted

**A War against another Kind**

**Chapter 29**

**A/N Hey what up? Ok I'm gonna reveal a new thing in either this chapter or the next because I realized that this story is starting to get long and I'm gonna be going back to school soon. So enjoy the second half of the fight and what comes after.**

**Chapter 29: Corrupted**

"It's time for some pay back"! Kirk yelled over to Demodius who only chuckled. "Come on kid, let's see what you got". Kirk growled and fired off a purple fire ball at Demodius, he side stepped but it exploded right beside him and burned his scales.

Demodius growled and said "You're gonna pay for that you little runt"! Demodius' crystal necklace growled back like last time and he shot three dark balls into the ground, for a second it did nothing until the ground started to smoke up with shadow clouds.

The clouds floated on the ground a second then were sucked in and revealed three shadow phantoms of Demodius. Their entire bodies were black clouds except for the evil glowing purple eyes.

They began to circle around Kirk trying to confuse him. One of the Phantoms jumped at Kirk from behind and he ducked, the Phantom flew over him and slammed into another one of the ghosts. They both dissipated then reappeared side by side.

Kirk had no choice but to fight Demodius with these Phantoms, Kirk fired a convexity beam through the two Phantoms and met Demodius. Due to his dark form he was able to withstand the attack but with minor burns. He growled and leaped at Kirk fangs drown.

In the split second Kirk could see his fangs there was something different about them. They weren't there normal ivory white but were shrouded with shadows, but the shadows seemed different. Demodius tried to bite down on his shoulder but missed by a mere half an inch.

Kirk retaliated by biting down on his shoulder and hit his mark; he then started to fire concentrated convexity while still biting down. Demodius screamed in pain and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

He reappeared a few meters in front of Kirk who had a few burnt scales in his teeth, he spat them out and looked at his shoulder. Demodius actually looked hurt for once, the wound had four big holes where his teeth had cut in and his scales were either burnt or had fallen off.

Demodius was breathing heavily and had maybe one attack left in him and he still had his mission to complete, so he went with his last resort. He sprayed shadow smoke everywhere and when the whole shield bubble was filled he jumped towards Kirk who was blinded in the smoke and bit his fangs into Kirk.

The pain was incredible and excruciating all at the same time, he felt something start to seep into his body and was afraid he had been poisoned again. Before he could do anything Demodius let go and puffed away into a black smoke and retreated.

Kirk was starting to feel dizzy and started to stagger around. His vision started to blur, his muscles started to lose their strength until he fell over on the ground. His vision was almost gone when he saw Glacia run in front of him and was crying and yelling something.

In the background he could see Cynder pulling Spyro out of the ruble, from what he could see he looked fine. He was limping but fine.

The last thing he could see was Nick coming into his vision who didn't looked very good, once again like most the things in their life they were both in the same boat again. Then his vision began to disappear and black started to engulf me.

First person

A black cloud began to form around my vision and I woke up, but I was floating in an area like when I talked to my father but everything was black. I looked around trying to figure out where I was, but everywhere I looked was more empty space.

Suddenly two gigantic eyes formed in front of me and they were obviously evil. "So we finally meet". The voice was distorted and sounded like multiple voices were speaking. "W-who are you"? I asked to the evil eyes. "I am the most powerful being to ever live, but I need a body to return". It said.

For some reason I knew exactly where this was going but decided to continue for as long as possible for information. "So what type of body"? I asked. The eyes narrowed and said "Your body, your powers are sufficient enough to resurrect me, I need your four powers to come back to your world again"!

I gasped and said "You'll never get my powers"! The eyes began to laugh until it finally said "But I already do have your body and soon you will be with me to transfer your body and powers"! My eyes widened and I asked "What do you mean"?

Outside Kirk mind…

Glacia was screaming into Kirk ear telling him to wake up while Cynder was getting a doctor to help Nick and Kirk with their poison. Spyro was trying to keep Nick awake; if he went unconscious the poison would kill him much faster.

Glacia stopped yelling and whimpered "Wake up, you have to wake. I'm nothing without you". She began to cry, and Cynder came around the corner with the Nurse from the infirmary. "Spyro get out of the way she needs to help now"! Spyro got of the way and the Nurse pulled out her tools and began to help Nick.

Cynder walked over to Glacia who was still crying, Cynder started to comfort her and said "He's going to be ok just hold on". Glacia stopped crying but was still far from calming down. Suddenly Kirks body stirred and Glacia Cynder both froze from anticipation and shock.

Kirk opened his eyes but they saw something they never would've expected, Kirks eyes were pale white and burning with hatred. He got up effortlessly and looked around to see everyone. He stopped his gaze on Glacia and Cynder.

Cynder went awe stuck and said "Oh no". Kirk took a step forward and darkness started to seep from his scales, Cynder didn't even know what to do. If they attacked him to remove the corruption he may die in the process, but they couldn't just let him leave.

Spyro just noticed what was happening and jumped in between Kirk and the girls. "Stay away from them; I don't want to hurt you. Remember I'm your friend so is Cynder and don't forget about Glacia she needs you and you need her. SNAP OUT OF IT"!

Kirk twitched and stopped, the darkness stopped coming out of him. He was frozen like a statue but he still retained his black scales and pale eyes. Every so often he would twitch then stand still again. Spyro was on guard the whole time expecting Kirk to jump at him, after getting over the initial shock disappeared Cynder joined in beside Spyro and they both waited.

At this point the Nurse had finally cured Nick and was about to take him away when he woke up and saw the scene. He ran up to Glacia and asked "What's going *heavy breathing* on"? Glacia was like stone staring into Kirk eyes hoping he would snap out of it, so Nick asked Spyro who told him the situation.

Nick thought of a way to help and walked right in front of the frozen Kirk and said "Hey bro… I know you can hear me and I also know your stronger than this, you can beat this". Kirk scales didn't change but his twitching started to increase.

In Kirks head…

"…you can beat this". I heard Nicks voice coming from nowhere in the infinite void, but I couldn't focus on that right now my evil counterpart was still trying to kill me! Ever since I heard Glacia beg me to wake up after the voice said I was under his control I've been trying to beat my evil self for control.

At the moment I was about to lose, when my dark side began to attack me a chunk of land had appeared and we had been fighting on it. It had me pinned on my back and was choking me, but with my last breath I shot a bolt of lightning into Its face and gave me just enough time to kick him off.

It was strong but I knew there was a way to beat it, so I did the one thing I could think was strong enough. I knew that turning purple wouldn't be a problem here since it was my head; I changed and blasted it with a convexity beam which did some considerable damage. It roared in angrier and was about to attack again when Kirk sent a convexity shockwave at it and hit fell over in defeat.

But the darkness didn't go away it started to get darker, I was looking around trying to find out what was happening and I didn't notice my dark side getting up. I turned just in time to see it land on top of me and was about to finish me when I blasted the most powerful beam I could.

It started to scream in pain and it fell to floor again. The void started to shake as a loud roar came from nowhere and then said "You insolent boy you are more stubborn then the purple runt, this end now"! The dark form got up again but didn't attack but started to float in the air the darkness started to envelope it, the darkness made an orb around the phantom. The orb started to morph until it exploded sending a shockwave at Kirk couldn't do anything to stop it, he had lost.

Outside Kirks head…

Everyone had been waiting for a few minutes for something to happen, no one had spoke after Nick spoke to Kirk. It was taking so long Spyro was starting to drop out of his ready stance, until Kirk started to leak darkness again and his eyes changed to an evil red pupil and the white part was kinda orangish. It happened so fast no one could react fast enough.

Kirk spread his wings and everything around him in a 10 meter radius was shot away from him, the four dragons were all shot away. Cynder and Spyro got up in time to see Kirk was actually standing in the middle of square; everything around him that wasn't shot away was floating in the air around Kirk, all the debris that was floating was thrown towards them. Spyro and Cynder both jumped out of the way, Nick was just waking up when the debris was thrown at them, he got to his feet and saw Glacia was still knocked out.

There was no time to grab her so he going to try and experiment, a dangerous experiment that if it didn't work would mean they would both die. He jumped in front of Glacia and started to spray a shadow cloud in front of him, the clod started to turn flat. Every piece of debris that came towards them hit the cloud, but didn't reappear on the other side. The concrete rain finally stopped and he looked at Kirk.

He was angry but something was holding him back, he opened him mouth and shot convexity. It didn't hit Nick or anybody, instead it also went flat and he jumped in. He didn't appear anywhere else and the rift disappeared right as he left. It seemed he was gone.

Nick grabbed Glacia and put her unconscious body on his back and went to find Spyro and Cynder. He found them coming out of an alley they had been hiding in. "He's gone, where did he go"? Nick asked.

Cynder looked like she saw a ghost and Spyro didn't look any better. "What, what's wrong"? Cynder lifted her head and said "I've seen those eyes before, but I never thought I would see them again". Spyro only said one word "Malefor".

***Gasp* Malefors back OMG were all gonna die especially since he'll have a new body soon. But will Spyro, Cynder, Nick and Glacia gonna save him. Well keep reading you'll find out.**


	30. Forward planning

**A War against another Kind**

**Chapter 30**

**A/N Hey I'm totally back, I'm completely sure that my writers block is gone so I'll be pumping out chapters fast again. Also 30****th**** chapter! I can't believe I've made it this far, as for when school starts cause I'm sure this won't be over by then I will obviously slow down. Ok recap from last chapter, Kirk and the rest of the gang took on Demodius but Spyro had plans of his own and was saved by Nick, Kirk figured out how to use convexity and nearly killed Demodius but was injected with the darkness and is now gone, oh ya did I forget Malefor's back. Ok enough with let's go.**

**Chapter 30:**

Spyro, Cynder, and Nick went back to the temple to tell the Guardians the bad news, the whole time Nick was carrying Glacias unconscious body on his back. The flight was extra quiet and everyone was thinking of where Kirk might have gotten too.

When they landed they all went to Glacias room to get her in bed for the time being. When they were done they proceeded with heading to the Guardians quarters. They reached the massive door and all stopped "So how are we going to break it to them"? Nick asked. Spyro sighed and said "I'll tell them, it's my fault he was taken". Cynder nuzzled Spyro and allowed him to go in alone.

Cynder and Nick waited outside the room for half an hour before Spyro returned, Cynder walked over to him and asked "What happened"? Spyro began to tell the story.

30 minutes earlier…

Spyro walked into the Guardians quarters looking like whelping who was in trouble, the Guardians said there greetings and when they saw Spyro mood they asked what happened. Spyro answered reluctantly "I screwed up and bad things happened, I mean Demodius didn't just get away again". The Guardians listened intently through Spyros story and when he was done they all knew the situation couldn't be worse.

"So Malefor's back, how could he possibly be alive. I thought you said the ancients sucked him in the crystal"? Terrador asked. Spyro shook his head and said "I don't get it either but all I know is he corrupted my friend and he needs to be destroyed". Every Guardian agreed but Cyril spoke up "There's only one problem, we're still in this war against the Draggard". Everyone remembered the army and realized they had two problems to deal with now.

"We need to think of a plan" Terrador said. Everyone agreed and Terrador continued "I believe that we need to fight the Draggard outside our walls, but we still need to save Kirk before he completes his ritual".

"Ya but how are we going to do that"? Spyro asked. Terrador said "I know this will be risky but I have a plan. The Warfang army will fight against the Draggard while you and Cynder will try to save Kirk". Spyro nodded his head and said "Ya I'll be bringing one other person along with us, I forgot to tell you but we found the mystery dragon and it turns out he's also Kirks step brother". The Guardians were all surprised by this news and asked how they knew, Spyro explained "The Chronicler had contacted him the night before and told him Nick was his step brother and also apparently told him he could use convexity as well".

The Guardians and Spyro discussed strategies and plans after they rescued Kirk, and even plans for the possibility that Malefor is resurrected. When it was all over the Guardians dismissed Spyro and he left to tell everyone else.

The present…

Spyro spent the next ten minutes explaining the plan to the others, when he finished they both agreed the plan was the best plan they could perform. Spyro and Cynder left Nick to go spend possibly their last few hours together, but Nick had a harder job to do, he had to tell Glacia that Kirk was gone and was gone.

He walked towards her room and prepared to enter the room, when he heard sobbing from the room. She found out by herself was now was mentally destroyed.

He entered the room and found Glacia crying on the bed, he closed the door and tried to think of something to say. While he was thinking she noticed he was there and turned to face him, she had obviously been like that for while.

"Glacia… I'm sorry we tried our best to help him". Nick apologized. Glacia sniffed and said "Why did this have to happen to him, he been through so much already". Nick didn't answer but walked over the side of the bed and sat on his haunches "I don't know why Malefor took him but we have a plan to save him".

Glacia gasped and yelled "Malefors back"? "SHHHH we can't let everyone know, we don't know if he's actually back yet but if Kirk's involved then we have one chance to save him". Glacia wiped her eyes and said "Whatever the plan is, I'm in but where did he go"?

Kirks location…

"Huh what happened, where am I"? Kirk asked. He tried to open his eyes but he was so exhausted he could barely managed open them at all. He couldn't see much but he saw some vertical bars in front of him, he was able to open his eyes more and found out he was in a cage.

After about half an hour he was able to stand, he still felt really tired like he wasn't feeling any better since he woke up. He looked around and saw that he was in a cave; next he noticed a dark crystal just out of his reach outside the cage. "That must be what is making me tired". Kirk said to himself.

He didn't know where he was but he wanted to get out a soon as possible. He tried to change to green so he could bend the bars, but to his surprise he was pale white for some reason. He had no idea how and why this was happening to him but it must have had something to do with that crystal.

Suddenly he heard someone coming down the hall and he hoped that it would his friends, but alas to his displeasure Demodius came around the corner. Kirk growled at him and he only smiled devilishly "So you're awake, a little faster than I expected". Kirk asked "What do you want"? Demodius chuckled and said "It's not what I want it's what my master wants, Malefor needs your powers and your body to return. He needs your powers to get his back, and your body to poses it".

Kirk gasped at the realization that he wouldn't survive when this was over. Demodius spoke again and said "But we have a few days to burn and my master didn't tell me I couldn't have some fun until that day". He chuckled and began to torture Kirk.

**Sorry for the short chap but I wanted to put certain things in the next chapter then this one. Also To anyone who got mad at Jacob, please don't bother with him he's not effecting me in the slightest and I only wanted to say what I said as a onetime thing. Alright see ya next time.**

**Admiralkirk **


	31. A deadly goal

**A War against another Kind**

**Chapter 31**

**A/N Ok I'm gonna start travelling in the story so I might need to think of locals. As for Kirks torture I may not do that because I'm not familiar with torture techniques, if anyone wants to send me some ideas go ahead. Don't think there's anything else to say so let's go.**

**Chapter 31:**

Demodius was just walking out of the cage leaving behind his handy work. He turned around and said "Well that was fun but I have other things to attend to". He laughed evilly as he walked down the hall, his echo felt like stayed for a few minutes.

Kirk was trembling violently in pain and breathing short gasps, his vision was blurred and he could barely stay conscious. Even though he knew allowing the darkness around his eyes to envelope his vision would relieve his pain, he couldn't risk bleeding out. So he endured holding his sides keeping as much blood from his wounds from escaping.

Finally he knew just laying there wouldn't help so he need something to keep him awake, he couldn't think of anything to help. He started to hope that the chronicler would help him, but he knew that even the chronicler wasn't powerful enough to reach him through all this dark energy.

After what felt like a few minutes that felt like hours to him he began to lose enough blood that his body began to lose control of his senses. His vision stopped it's blurring but he could still feel the numbing pain. He still knew he had to keep the pressure on the major wound Demodius had given him, but his muscles began to become weak.

After his short battle against his own endurance he let go of his wound and began to pass out. It occurred to him that death would be a better path then him surviving, he would stop Malefor from coming back for a while at least and give everyone more time to prepare. Besides everyone he knew was dead, Demodius made sure of that. He had nothing to live for and nobody truly needed him.

A tear escaped his eye as black took over his vision, and he thought about his family. His dad Scorch died for him and so did his mother, he thought of his other relatives that had died of sickness or old age. His thought came to his only living member, Nick, Half brother or not he was his brother and he was willing to lay down his life for him. It didn't matter Nick could take care of himself; he had done it for his entire life.

His final thoughts were of Glacia, she truly was the only one who would miss him. She lost everything like him and they both knew each other's pain, she was his only and last love and she was the only person he regretted leaving behind.

He could feel his pulse dropping, and his lungs exhale its last breath and death came to view. He never thought he would be so ready to die, but for some reason this just felt… right.

Back at the temple…

The Guardians had just told the moles to make armor for Nick, Spyro and Cynder. The three were making their way down to the forge for their armor.

Spyro led them down to the forge and said "So Nick how is Glacia holding up"? Nick replied "She is still really torn up, but has hope we'll be able to save him". Cynder had been quiet since Kirk had escaped and was thinking about how another dragon had been corrupted, she could barely tolerate her past but allowing someone else to fall into Malefor grasp was messing with her head.

Spyro noticed Cinders' disturbed look and asked what was wrong, in reply he got a "Nothing, it's nothing at all". Spyro knew what was bothering her and didn't push the topic.

They reached the forge and met a familiar face, Spyro smiled and said "Mason the Moles, I didn't know you were worked down here". Mason turned around and said "Ahh Spyro the legendary dragon and his Girlfriend Cynder it's good to see you again. Ya I work down here in the forge when there's not war, it's been my job for the last few years". Cynder asked "What is your job anyway"? Mason said "I'm the boss around here, I'm in charge of running the whole forge, which reminds me you came down here for your armor if I remember right".

Spyro and Cynder both nodded their heads and Mason led them to a room outside the forge, the room was filled with neatly piled pieces of armor and weapons. "The Guardians have put us on overtime making more weapons and stuff for some reason, doesn't matter to me I'm getting paid for everything we make". Mason said as they walked to the other side of the room. The trio all looked at each other because unfortunately they knew why but couldn't tell him.

"Well here is your armor, Spyro, Cynder your armor may seem a little familiar because we took your one of your sets of armor and made it better. We add extra pieces to cover more body parts and added a few more enchantments to the armor to assist you; these sets have all the effects from the other sets plus even more". Mason explained.

Spyros armor was the golden armor he used to wear, but he noticed the back armor was extended so the back covered his lower neck to the base of his tail, the helmet didn't change much except the metal looked a bit more rigid. The bracers had been extended to cover more of his front legs, There was also a chest piece that was added to the armor and when he tried it on it felt comfortable in fact he could barely feel the weight.

Cinders' armor had been upgraded much like Spyros, except Cinders' armor was the black armor she used to wear. Nicks armor was silver, grey with gold trim; the armor had the same pieces as Spyro and Cinders', the helmet covered the entire back part of his neck and was actually attached to his back armor, the helmet curved over his nose and pointed down. The bottom of the helmet hooked down and two pieces rounded pieces of metal slid under his chin keeping the helmet from falling off to easily. (Just so I don't get any copying hate reviews, yes this helmet was inspired by the Arbiters helmet from the Halo series)When they all had their armor on and found them suitable they left to tell the Guardians they were leaving.

Spyro, Cynder and Nick walked into the Guardians room and were surprised to see Glacia with them. Spyro said "Ok were ready and we're on our way, to save Kirk". The Guardians nodded and said a quick prayer before they left.

As they were about to leave Glacia caught up to them and yelled "Wait"! Nick motioned for Spyro and Cynder to move ahead and he waited for her to reach him. Glacia breathed hard and said "Make sure when you find Kirk to tell him I love him… and kill Demodius for what he did to us". She walked away and Nick was actually stunned by her anger, he had never seen her so mad.

He caught up to Spyro and Cynder and they took off.

Kirks point of view…

Suddenly my heart started to pump again and my body forced itself to breath, the life was coming back to my body but unlike others who had escaped the clutches of death all I could feel was despair. "No how is that possible? I was so close". I never thought death would be a goal but I was thinking of my friends and the rest of the world.

My eyes opened and they met Demodius who was holding a large red crystal that was slowly losing its shine. He grinned and said "You didn't think it would be that easy to escape would, I'm not letting you escape my grasp again".

Demodius lightly tapped the side of my head to wake me up then left the cage. I got up and grabbed the bars and growled at him, my tired body from before had disappear. That was until Demodius removed a tarp over an object and my body started to get weaker again, I fell over and banged my head on the floor.

Everything was fuzzy again but my vision recovered quickly, I was weak but pulled myself up and saw the object was the dark crystal. I looked at it more closely this time and noticed it wasn't the crystals Spyro had told me about that were spiky and small, this crystal was solid and huge which must have explained why it was sucking so much of his power.

Then a plan started to grow in my mind…

Spyro, Cynder and Nick 3rd person

Spyro motioned for everyone to land and they began to descend, it had been a full day of flying and even though Spyro and Nick had no idea where they were going Cynder had a hunch. It was a hideout Demodius used to go to back in her evil days.

They all landed as the sun was just touching the horizon, Spyro offered to find some food while Nick collected fire wood, Cynder was tasked with setting up a fire pit and clearing the area around the fire.

After they cooked and ate the sheep Spyro had returned with they sat around the fire. "So how far is this hideout you've been talking about"? Spyro asked. Cynder said "About two days if the air currents are with us". Spyro groaned while Nick stayed quiet and stared into the darkness.

Cynder eyed him with anger, when suddenly he said "Is there something you wanna say to me Cynder"? Cynder was surprised by the question but said "Ya I do, you still need to apologize for what you said about Spyro". Spyro jumped at this and said "No Cynder I know what he said and I don't care. He said it so he could avoid Kirk".

Cynder growled and yelled "That doesn't mean its right, he wronged your name and he needs to apologize". Nick got up and turned around calm as ever and said "Cynder I didn't mean anything I said but if it makes you happy here you go, *ahem* Spyro I am sorry for what said about you". Spyro smiled and said "Apology accepted, see that wasn't so hard. You don't have to be so protective of me Cynder".

Cynder loosened up but still kept her stern voice "I do it because you are all I have, unlike Nick over there I have no family, only you" She turned around signaling she was done talking and went to bed with a tear in her eye. Spyro and Nick took the hint and also went to bed.

**Wow Cynder has some issues, and Kirk might be able to escape. And as for what happens next you'll just have to wait ha!**

**Admiralkirk**


	32. rescue!

**A War against another Kind**

**Chapter 32**

**A/N Hey guys/girls I'm here with my next chapter… obviously. I don't have much to say except I'm putting up a pole for anyone to vote asking if I should do a new story after I'm done this one, there will be more clarity as I go along but vote if you want. It will be kinda a retribution type of story for me because it will have Cynders family in it or atleast one, I don't see Cynder family type of fics very often so I thought I might do one. Ok forget about that let's go. One last thing for "Jacob"- first I'm sorry for your loss, second I'm sorry for what I said, Last I've been trying to increase the length for a while I'm trying.**

**Chapter 32:**

Demodius was leaving the cage from another session of torturing Kirk, although this time it wasn't as brutal and life threatening. The session had consisted of more mind attacks; he found a way to augment shadow and poison together into a weaker version of fear by using shadow to make him fall asleep and poison to affect his mind.

The whole night was filled with horrified screams and somehow Demodius was able to sleep through the whole night. The next morning Kirk breakfast was a mix of bugs and his own blood as Demodius used his more vicious tactics on him. Up until around 10 o'clock in the morning Demodius crushed Kirks spirit with ever cracked bone and every cut, but every time he stopped he would grab a red crystal and repair him with it only to hurt him again. But when he finally finished the only thing Kirk could feel was disappointment that yet again the opening Kirk needed to escape didn't appear.

The dark crystal was still out beside his cell but he was growing accustom to the effects, he was able to stand up now and walk but it didn't help much the cell was barely 5 feet long in each direction. But the ability to walk gave him a new perspective on his surroundings; he looked around for any items that might help him and to his surprise he couldn't reach anything of value.

He growled in frustration at his misfortune, he began to think of other possible ways out of the cell. "Maybe I can grow enough tolerance to the dark crystal, and then I could break the bars somehow… No that would never work I would still be drained".

Ideas swam through his head but everyone was thrown away because the dark crystal would hold him back, only his original plan had any chance of working. The plan was dangerous and he could only pull it off with expert timing, so like all escapes he had to wait for the perfect moment.

Morning at the camp…

Nick was the first awake and shook his body back awake. He flew off to grab food and came back half an hour later with a deer. By the time he got back Spyro and Cynder were just starting to wake up. Cynder groaned and said "Nick you got food? You didn't need to do that". Nick dropped the dead carcass and said "No Spyro got the food yesterday so I hunted today".

Spyro cooked the food with and when he was done everyone ate as fast as they could so they could leave early. Spyro finished first and asked "Hey Nick, how did you get in the force field back when I fought Demodius anyway"? Nick gulped down his food and said "I was there before any of you, I waited for backup which ended up being you guys and I jumped in the shield cloaked before you two started fighting". Spyro nodded and said "Well I owe you my life for it".

Everyone finished and took off and flew the entire day and camped again for the second night. Cynder said "We should be there by mid day if the wind keeps going with us". They were all relieved with this news and were about to go to sleep when Spyro said "I feel like someone's been watching us since we left, I want to stay awake for a while and make sure".

He was about to walk off when Nick said "No I think I'll stay awake, remember night time is my element, I'm stronger out here". Spyro shrugged and bid him good night and Nick kept watch.

Kirk third person…

Once again Demodius had a session with Kirk and didn't hold any of his tricks back, by the end of the session Kirk could barely think straight and his whole body was trembling. The times between the healing were much longer and when he was done he "decided" not to heal him at all. Kirk was on the floor trembling in pain for hours not able to move without causing him more pain.

Eventually Demodius came back to heal him, he put the tarp over the dark crystal and proceeded to walk in the cell. This was his chance, but he needed Demodius' help first, he let him heal him until he started to feel strong enough. Then he made his move.

Kirk grabbed the paw holding the crystal and shoved it in his face, the crystal shattered and his face was filled with red shards. Kirk jumped up and punched him in the face, the hit was so hard it forced the crystals farther in his face and he began to bleed. Kirk ran for the exit and locked the door behind him; he looked around and saw Demodius getting up growling and cursing.

Kirk realized he had shadow powers and ran for the dark crystal but by the time he made it over someone grabbed his shoulders and slammed him into the ground. He heard Demodius speak from behind him "That was really clever but to bad I'm too fast, but because of this small mistake your gonna pay". Kirk knew he was in for now as Demodius picked him up and threw him into the bars of the cell, and then he picked him up again and threw him into the cell again and started the next session.

The trio's camp site…

Cynder woke up and still had the feeling someone was watching them; she found Nick was still awake and looked like he had a perfect sleep. "Did you even stay awake last night"? She asked. Nick looked like he jumped out of his own mind, like he had zoned out. "Huh sorry, I used an old trick I learned that only shadow dragons can do".

Cynder asked what it was and Nick explained "It's like going into hibernation but I can wake up as soon as I hear anything, I'm technically asleep but have full awareness of my surroundings. I can only do it during the night; it involves using the shadows to make me feel like I've fallen asleep, I can't do it too often or it will affect my mind". Cynder was impressed and asked him to show it to her later. Spyro woke up and after he was fully awake they made their way through the last bit of there journey.

Kirk third person…

Demodius left after his session with Kirk, but healed him early so Kirk didn't have time to think. He got up a minutes after he left and sat down in the cell. It began to lose his nerves; he couldn't take this abuse much longer. His mind was falling apart at the seams.

It wasn't the torture that was affecting him too much, it was the realization that his friends may not get to him in time. He then thought of what would happen to him if he didn't escape soon, the thought of his powers and body being taken away from him. The pain of his body being taken away was enough to make him think, but having his powers taken away even if he survived would eventually killed him.

He had learned that all dragons have powers, be it an odd power or a normal power all dragons had them. The power within them also served as life force for all dragons, there powers were directly connected to their very soul so if it is removed either Kirk would be infused into Malefor or he would die a slow painful as his soul died.

He was literally on the brink, and to make it worse Demodius walked back in and said "Tonight will be the night I will release my master". Kirk thought it would be a bad idea but he asked "Why does it have to be tonight"?

Demodius smiled and revealed his fangs "Good question, tonight is special because tonight is exactly half way through the year and tonight is also a full moon. The darkness is extra strong tonight and it's just enough for Malefor to come close enough to our realm again to perform the ritual".

Kirk gasped and Demodius said one last thing before he left "Because of this I can't have any fun with you anymore". When he left Kirk sighed with relief, but the reprieve was bitter sweet… he was going to die tonight unless a miracle happens.

The trio minutes from Demodius' hide out…

Cynder motioned everyone to land and they both nodded their heads. When they landed Cynder said "Ok the door to the hideout is just over there". She pointed towards mountain side covered in vines.

Spyro asked "How can you tell"? Cynder replied smartly "Watch". She walked up to the wall and cut the vines around the wall, when she was done the stone wall had a giant tear engraved on the side like the paw Spyro found on the wall while they were looking for Meadow.

Cynder started to feel around the tear until she pressed a small piece of the wall and a square door large enough to allow an adult dragon to walk through easily. The last thing anyone said was Spyro "Ok everyone be careful, watch the shadows avoid his claws and teeth". The trio walked into the door and Spyro looked out on last time with the feeling buzzing in his mind.

Kirk had sat in the cage for half the day, in the very back of his mind he wished Demodius would do something to him only to pass the time. But once again this was one of his actual tactics, he told him when everything would happen and left him alone with his thought to think about his up and coming last few hours.

Demodius came back to check up on him but something was different, he seemed focused on something else. He came in the room and went to a table with a metal wheel on it, he put his tail blade on the wheel and it began to turn. He was sharpening his blade for something but for what he didn't know.

When he was content with the sharpness he started quickly pressing his blade against the wheels edge really hard making the blade serrated again, it looked like he had done this many times before. He knew how to do it with such ease Kirk could barely see the serrated part of the blade.

Finally after watching him for about 15 minutes he ran towards the exit mumbling something under his breath. After he left Kirk was so interested with it he looked towards the exit until something happened, he could see a flash come from down the hall then a split second later and explosion, then he heard more explosions and claws hitting stone.

The fight raged for a few minutes he saw Demodius fly in front of the exit then flew back into the fight again. The fight was coming to a close as he saw a convexity blast shoot past the exit and then Demodius falling in front of the exit with chard scales and breathing heavily. Then he saw ice forming all around the walls towards Demodius.

Demodius looked at Kirk and said "I'll be back for you". Then he got up and the crystal on his necklace created a portal in front of him and he limped into the rift in the air, he saw Nick jump towards the portal but it closed to early for him to make it.

Nick got up and saw Kirk in the cage he yelled "Hey he's in here"! He saw Spyro come around the corner followed by Cynder and then followed by someone he didn't expect… Glacia.

The trio…

Cynder lead the way through the tunnel since she knew where she was going, they continued to move deeper and Cynder began to become tenser. Her connection with Demodius was telling her he was really close by, practically on top of them.

That's when Demodius appeared in front of them and said "You're not getting your friend back, he belongs to our master, Cynder this is what you wanted so long ago to resurrect Malefor"? Cynder growled and spat Poison at him; the poison didn't hit him because he disappeared again.

He appeared behind Nick and pushed him into Cynder then slashed at Spyro who dodged and punched him in the chin. Demodius disappeared again and appeared on a wall and shot poison at Spyro dodged it again shot a fire ball at him, he was able to dodge it but the explosion singed his scales and he sprayed shadow smoke everywhere and jumped towards him.

He never made it when Nick shoulder checked him right before he could slash him. Nick slashed at him and kept missing and hitting the wall, then Demodius checked Nick and was about to thrust his tail blade in his gut when Nick said "I'd like you to meet someone who _really_ wants to meet you".

Demodius looked to his left and saw Glacia standing in the hall, she was really angry and her breath was actually showing when she exhaled, she suddenly shot an ice sphere at him and hit slammed into him sending him into a wall.

He instantly was blasted by a fire ball directly and the explosion sent him down the hall again beside an opening to another part of the cave. He came back for more and met a convexity blast that sent him down the hall again.

Nick and Glacia started to walk towards him and ice spread from their paws and began to cover the walls attempting to freeze him in pace wherever he went.

But to their surprise he opened a portal with his crystal necklace and walked into it, Nick jumped towards it trying to catch him but when he was mere inches from the portal it collapsed.

Nick pounded the ground in frustration then looked to his left and saw Kirk "Hey he's inhere"! Everyone came over and they walked into the room.

Kirk looked relieved to see them but also looked like he hadn't slept for days, he also had minor wounds all over his body but they could be fixed.

Surprisingly didn't get all emotional at first sight of him, but still looked really angry at the fact Demodius escaped. Kirk was practically pressing himself against the bars in anticipation of finally being free, and as soon as he escaped he ran to Glacia and hugged her.

Then he gasped and looked towards the dark crystal and ran to it and covered it up with the tarp. No one had even noticed it and only after he covered it up did everyone loosen up.

After three excruciating days of pain Kirk was finally safe and the only thing he could think about was one thing. He walked towards Glacia and said "These last few days I've been holding on to my sanity and even my life for one thing and that was you Glacia. The memory of you kept me alive and it made me think that if I even escaped that I might die anyway, so I ask you…will you be my mate now and forever"?

**Wow this chapter felt like it took all day, and I'm really happy I finished. Well so I'm finally taking the plunge and getting Kirk and Glacia together permanently or am I? As I said before visit my profile and vote on the new story idea, and see you next chapter!**

**Admiralkirk **


	33. The Question

**A War against another Kind**

**Chapter 33**

**A/N Ya I decided to get have Kirk ask Glacia to basically marry him and I have no regrets. Also I'm very sorry that this story doesn't seem to have much war against the other dragon kind but I'm seriously about to get there, so be patient.**

**Chapter 33: The Question**

"… will you be my mate now and forever"? Kirk asked practically pleading. Everyone in the room was shocked by the question; it was so unexpected Glacia almost fainted. Nick was watching with interest and Spyro and Cynder were standing next to each other waiting for her answer.

When Glacia didn't answer after awhile Kirk lifted his head and said "I know this may be a big question and very sudden, I just need to know that I don't die without any regrets". Glacia looked like the question was going to kill her until she said "I need to think about this… I do love you but I don't know what will happen to me if something happens to you". Kirk lowered his head and said "Ok… take all the time you need".

Kirk was going to walk away but collapsed and was knocked out cold. Glacia was able to catch him and cradled him in her arms. "He must been through a lot these last three days". Nick said walking up behind. Glacia couldn't keep her eyes of him, he just seemed different.

They left the cave while Nick carried Kirk on his back, as they left Spyro smashed the ground with his foot and caved it in so no one could get in again. As they were walking through the dense forest to find a clearing Cynder walked up beside Cynder.

"So how are you holding up with all that"? Glacia was still glancing at Kirk every so often and said "He seems different; Demodius must have hurt him more than I thought". Cynder nodded then asked "How did you get here anyway"? Glacia made a small smile then explained…

Three days ago…

"Make sure when you find Kirk tell him I love him… and kill Demodius for what he did to us" Glacia said growling. She began to walk away and Nick knew that the anger was translating for something else. "Hey wait! Maybe I can help you".

Glacia turned around still angry, and said "How's that? The others wouldn't allow me to go". Nick sighed and said "Maybe I could… use my shadow powers to conceal you until we get there"? Glacias anger went away and she asked "you mean you could do that"? Nick knew he was gonna regret this but he nodded his head and then blew some shadow that engulfed Glacia. When the shadow disappeared she was gone too.

"Hey you still there"? Glacias voice came from nowhere and said "Ya I'm here let's go".

Back to the present…

Cynder looked at Nick who said "Ya it was hard to keep the cloaking field up all day but I did it for her, man I said I would regret it but she saved me". They flew for the entire day; the wind was against them now so it was hard flying. When the day finally ended everyone was tired and almost ready to collapse.

"Wow that really took me down a notch, I feel like just forgetting dinner" Spyro said when he landed. Cynder and Glacia were also tired but Nick wasn't even able to land properly because he had to carry Kirk the whole way. Spyro pulled Kirk off of him and laid him down near where there fire would be.

Glacia lay down beside him and cuddled up to him a little trying to wake him up, he still didn't wake" He must have been awake for days" Glacia thought.

Spyro flew away to get food and after an hour he came back literally about to collapse from exhaustion. Nick grabbed the deer he caught and manually started a fire since the only two fire breathers were too tired to do anything.

After the food was eaten Cynder pulled out some green crystals she had found while waiting for Spyro, the crystals could rejuvenate dragons back to full strength. Cynder used all the crystals on Kirk and he twitched, then he started to moan like sunlight had woke him up until he mumbled "No I don't want to meet any girls Mom".

His one eye opened up then he shut them when he looked towards the fire, "Oww turn down the light". Everyone sighed with relief when he started to move. "Hey where am I, how did I get here. Oh now did I get captured AGAIN"? Glacia hugged Kirk as hard as she could but loosened up when he started to make choking sounds.

"So how long have I been out anyway"? Kirk asked again. Nick smiled and said "You've been out since we saved you; I should know I had to carry you for half the day". Kirks stomach growled extremely loud and he said "That's right Demodius never fed me while I was in there". Spyro quickly heated the last piece of the deer and handed to Kirk who scarfed it down like it was nothing. "Oh man that's better".

They all went to sleep except Kirk; the green crystal had over done their job and gave him so much energy he couldn't sleep. He stood watch incase Demodius came during the night but luckily he never showed but the night gave him a lot of time to think.

He looked down towards Glacia trying to think if his decision was the right one, she had come all that way to save him which told him she really did care for him but he dropped one of the most important questions on her and just thought she would answer it like that. "No I made a mistake, when we get back I'll pretend I never asked". He thought to himself.

He stared at her for an hour before the extra energy started to wear off, when he was tired enough layed down away from Glacia so in the morning he looked like he was backing off. He didn't want to do this but for their relationships sake he needed to do it.

Morning…

The sun shone on the five dragons and the birds began to chirp. The dragons all woke up when the light hit them the first up was Cynder, she snuggled up to Spyro until Spyro woke up as well. "Why did you move, I enjoyed basking in your warmth. Spyro said "When we get back to Warfang I promise we'll snuggle there".

Just then Glacia woke and discovered that Kirk wasn't with her like normal and saw him a meter or two away, she felt like not answering Kirk was screwing everything up but she still wanted to think about her answer.

Kirk woke just after Nick and they all decided to take off immediately. But unfortunately like yesterday they were flying against the wind and weren't making as good time as before. Glacia lost her balance from a strong gust of wind but Kirk was able to catch her just in time, she thanked him and kissed his cheek.

Once again they landed and slept for the night, during the night Glacia woke up from a noise to find Kirk was sleeping away from her again but this time he was shivering. Even with his extra heat from his fire form he was still pretty cold, Glacia on the other hand was an ice dragon and was comfortable in the cold. She felt lonely lying by herself so she slid over and snuggled with him, he stopped shivering a few minutes later Glacia fell asleep as well.

In the morning Glacia woke up when she felt someone lightly pressing up against her, she opened her eyes to find Kirk was snuggling up with her in his sleep. She responded with pressing the side of her head against his.

After lying like that for a few more minutes Kirk woke up and said "Oh sorry I didn't mean to end up beside you Glacia". He turned around hating his subconscious for defying his plan. On the other hand Glacia felt like Kirk was starting to move away from her because she didn't answer his question.

They took off and luckily the wind wasn't blowing in any particular direction so they made great time, good enough that they made it back to Warfang just before the sun was going down. They all landed at the front of the temple and found the Guardians waiting for them.

Terrador spoke first "Thank the ancestors you saved Kirk and Glacia was with you the whole time, we were worried something happened to you". Glacia apologized for leaving without permission and the Guardians lead them to their study.

They walked in and Cyril asked "So what happened and Kirk did you find out why they took you"? Spyro explained what happened in their journey and Nick explained how Glacia had come along without anyone knowing. The Guardians were intrigued by how Nick was able to cloak Glacia over an entire day, when they asked Nick didn't really understand it either.

Then the Guardians asked Kirk why Demodius had kidnapped him, Kirk explained that Malefor needed his powers and his body to return to their world. He explained that the reason dark energy was in the air because lately every day had been leading up to this night and that it was also the reason why the darkness was in the air. Lastly he explained that the full moon that night was the reason.

The Guardians had no idea that this night was so powerful and tasked Volteer with recording this new discovery. They decided to dismiss the five younger dragons since it was late and they returned to their rooms.

While they were walking back to their rooms Kirk didn't walk directly beside Glacia like normal and Glacia took this as another sign that he breaking up with her. It starting to get to her but she was able to hold back her tears until they reached their room.

On the way they passed Nicks room and he bid good night to everyone and went to bed. When they reached Kirk and Glacias' and Spyro and Cinders' room they all bid each other good night and Kirk opened the door for Glacia and came in after her.

She kept her back to him and he was debating whether to ask her about his question when she turned around and said "Kirk if you going to break up with me you shoud at least have the courage to just tell me". As she spoke she started to tear up when she was done she looked at him almost pleading him not to leave her.

Kirk was shocked by her sudden outburst but said "Wait… that's what you think, I'm not breaking up with you". He walked up to her and hugged her as he spoke then continued "No I would never do that to you, I love you but I thought that when you didn't answer my question you just weren't ready so I was trying to back a bit.

Glacia was now thinking how dumb she was "Why would he leave me when he just asked me to be his mate" She thought. Kirk wrapped his wings around her and said "If you're not ready then I'm ok with that, I can wait for you".

Glacia pushed him away a bit and said "Kirk I think I have an answer for you". Kirk lifted his head so he could look directly at her.

She said "I've had three days to think about what you asked and I understand what you meant now when we were in the cave. I also want to know that I was at least with the person I loved if one of us dies…" Kirk interrupted "I'm gonna make sure no one hurts you". Glacia smiled and continued "… so I think my answer will be…" Kirk squinted his eyes and waited for the inevitable answer.

"I think my answer is…Yes".

**Yay they're together wow that went longer then I thought, my original plan was to just have her say yes at the beginning of the chapter but I felt like this would work out better for some reason. So I hoped you enjoyed it cause I'm gonna try to get one more chapter out before I go back to school on the 4****th**** so see you later.**


	34. Drafted

**A War against another Kind**

**Chapter 34**

**A/N Hey guys I hoped you enjoyed my last chap because I did, in a way I been waiting for them to finally get together. So other than that I'm gonna finally get the real war part back into action, sorry it took so long. So let's go.**

**Chapter 34:**

The sun started to rise above the horizon shining on the city of Warfang, the once destroyed city was now almost completely repaired from Malefor vicious assault. The sun's rays hit the balcony and shone through the drapes.

Inside there were two young dragons lying in bed, one was a male who was blood red with a white chest named Kirk. The other was a female with light blue and had a snow white chest named Glacia. Glacia was snuggling up with laying her head on his chest while Kirk lied on his back.

The smell of… "Love" was in the air, the rays of light were filling the room and were waking the two dragons much to their displeasure. "Mnphh what the… oh man its morning" Kirk mumbled trying to get up, when he failed to move he noticed Glacia was practically lying on top of him.

He waited for her to wake and was petting her while he waited. Finally the petting and the sun light woke her up, "Good morning". Kirk greeted her. She smiled and licked his cheek he kissed her forehead and said "Umm I think we should get out for breakfast not that I'm complaining about right now".

Glacia agreed but said "Ok but you owe me". She them slipped her tail under his chin as walked away and Kirk nearly fell over not paying attention to his footing.

When they left Spyro and Cynder weren't there like normal. Kirk said "It's much later in the morning then usual they're probably gone by now". They walked to the caf and found Spyro, Cynder and Nick all eating their breakfast.

Kirk and Glacia quickly grabbed their food and joined them, when they sat down Spyro and Cynder snickered at them. Kirk asked "What"? Spyro was able to stop laughing long enough to say "Oh sorry it's just we could here you two some fun last night" right when he was done he bursted out laughing again.

Kirk and Glacia had completely forgotten that they lived right next to them and both flushed red in embarrassment… well for Kirk it was flushed even more red. Nick on the other hand only lightly elbowed Kirk in the shoulder and winked at him and said "Congrats".

When the two were done with their laughing fit, Cynder said "But anyways, congratulations to the both of you and I hope you two are happy together. Now if only someone else asked "the question". Cynder looked towards Spyro and he suddenly got what she meant and said "Great Kirk now you've set the bar for me as well".

They finished their breakfast and were on their way to the Guardians. They arrived to and saw the three Guardians staring at maps and discussing something. The Guardians noticed the five coming in and greeted them, "Hello young dragons. I wish everyone could rest a few days but our scouts have been spotting signs that the Draggard are getting close to the city.

All the dragons had completely forgotten that the Draggard were closing in, and they had wasted three days because Demodius kidnapped Kirk. The Terrador passed out two maps to the three males, then said "We need all the help we can so were asking you to be part of our combat scouting patrols".

The three dragons all knew what their answer was and they all collectively said "Yes we'll do it". The Guardians all nodded in thanks and Cyril explained, "Spyro and Kirk you two will scout in an area where a lot of sightings of the Draggard have come from, if you spot any hostile forces you are cleared to attack them they've already killed a few of our scout while you were gone".

They didn't know that the Draggard had already been on the attack and were ready to avenge their fallen. Terrador then said "Nick you will be on another high concentration area with another dragon that came to the city a few hours after you left". Nick asked "What's his name"?

Cyril quickly answered "Zach! He's… my son". Everyone looked at him in a new light for some reason and Spyro said "Sooo what your trying to say is you hypnotized a female into getting over you HUGE ego". Everyone including Volteer and Terrador laughed and Cyril huffed and gave Spyro "the glare".

When everyone was done laughing Cynder and Glacia asked what their jobs were, Terrador said "We can't risk our females right now, at the moment there are more males then females right now. If you want to have a job then you can help with the defenses, when they're done then you two can help with Spyro, Kirk and Nick".

The girls didn't like it but they knew their reasoning was correct. Cynder went to wish Spyro luck and Glacia did the same. When they were done Cyril lead the three males to meet with Zach.

Cyril led them to the armory where the moles had taken their armor and had cleaned them up. When they turned the corner to there were four sets of armor, most likely the fourth for Kirk. As they approached the armor they could see it more clearly the armor was pale white which was not appealing to anyone.

The armor had a strong back plate and bracers resembling Spyros. The helmet was like Cynders' original silver helmet except a little armor went up where his horns would be and small spikes came out of the helmet right behind his cheek bones.

"I like the look of the armor but the colour is just… bad". Kirk said then heard a voice behind him say "Well that's because we haven't enchanted it to your body yet". Everyone turned around to see Mason. Mason continued "We heard you changed colours so we planned on enchanting it directly to you so when you change it changes with you".

Kirk left to have the enchantment done and Spyro and Nick donned their armor. Then Cyril walked over and said "I'd like you two to meet my son Zach". He walked out of the way to reveal the dragon from a few seconds ago, he was kinda slender but still showed a bit of muscle, and he was kinda tall for his age, his head was shaped like Spyros and his build was like him too. He was crimson red and had an orange underbelly and had wings that were like Cyrils.

"Hey it's I'm Zach and I presume your Spyro, and your Nick the guy I'm gonna be working with". Nick nodded and said "Oh ya the guy who just left is Kirk, he's my step brother". Zach nodded and grabbed his specially made armor.

His armor was generally like Spyros except it was red and had blue inlay and the helmet which was kinda simple compared to his. It had an open face so there were no obstructions blocking your vision. The helmet pointed slightly downwards on his snout and came back up. The helmet wrapped around his horns and the side covered his entire side of his head, the back went tall the way down to his lower neck where it met the back armor.

Just then Kirk was coming back and his entire armor was blood red like him and had white inscribing on it. If you didn't know that he was wearing the armor you would've never noticed he had it on, it matched his scales perfectly. "So what do you think"? Kirk asked. Everyone nodded in approval then Spyro asked does it really change along with you"? Kirk didn't say anything but his scales changed to all four of his other colors then back to red. "Those answer your question"?

They left the forge and took off on their designated routes. Luckily since they needed to be out on watch for as large portion of the day they were allowed to fly much slower than normal so they were able to talk.

They had flown for half an hour and were over there zone and Spyro was getting bored and Kirk could see it so tried to think of something to talk about, but he could only think of one thing. "Hey Spyro can I ask you something"? Spyro perked up at his voice like he had been sleeping a little and said "Ya".

Kirk then asked "Were we really that loud last night"? Spyro went wide eyed not expecting him to ask that and said "Well I'm gonna lie to you but it was so loud we could hear Glacia calling your name a few times. Kirk blushed from embarrassment and said "I hope the Guardians don't find out, they'll kill us". Spyro shook his head and said "Luckily no one but us live near you so your secrets safe with us and Nick".

Kirk sighed with relief and then thought of something "Hey Spyro are you ever gonna go all the way with Cynder"? Spyro sighed knowing that question would come up and said "At the moment no but I know for sure Cynder is the one I'm gonna grow old with, we've been through so much and know practically everything about each other". Kirk nodded understanding and they flew in silence for a few more hours.

Nick and Zach…

Nick had been flying not planning on talking to Zach; he was focused on his mission. But to his discontent Zach was somewhat annoying, but not in the won't stop talking way. In fact he hadn't spoke to him the whole time, and that was annoying part he had expected Zach to try and be friends with him but instead he spent the whole time fidgeting with something.

Finally the silence got to him and he asked "What's that you're screwing around with anyway"? Zach looked at him and said "Oh it's something I've been working on, it's a crystal that I was able to reconfigure it to become a compass towards other crystals. When it's done it should tell where red crystals are". Nick was impressed and was about to ask more about it but then heard a large explosion go off at the forest edge below, a second explosion went up and a dragon flew out of the forest edge and looked really hurt.

"Hey we need to go save her" Zach yelled and they both dived towards the battle.

**Ok I'd like to thank Zach the fire dragon for allowing me to use Zach and another character in the next chapter, Ummm since this is my first story I'm not quite sure where to draw the line with teen rating, like I know sex is off limit and stuff but what is truly the farthest you can go? Other then that I'll get the next chapter done as soon as possible. **


	35. Some bad news

**A War against another Kind**

**Chapter 35**

**A/N Hey I know this chapter coming out really fast but I'm really bored and this is the most amusing thing I can do right now. Alright I'm gonna introduce a new character who Zach the fire dragon also owns.**

**Chapter 35:**

Nick and Zach dived down on the attack and landed in between whatever was attacking and the dragon. For a moment they thought the attackers had fled until they both heard a fuse burning and looked at their feet and gasped when they saw a bomb at their feet.

Nick though fast and put a shadow cloud between them and the bomb, after a second or two the bomb exploded and the blast was sucked into the shadow cloud, Zach then blew fire towards the tree line hoping to smoke out the enemies.

Luckily it succeeded and two Draggard jumped out of the forest a few feet to the right of them, a red wingless dragon with a bag hanging over his side full of more bombs and a weird metal backpack looking thing on his back. The other was green and also had the backpack.

The red Draggard said "Come on there's only two of them and we have bombs". The green one nodded and prepared to attack. The red one grabbed a bomb and lit it with his fire breath; the green one smashed the ground causing an earth wave.

The earth wave was pointed towards Nick who effortlessly jumped in the air and avoided it, The bomb was thrown at Zach but it landed in between him and the other dragon who just starting to wake up from her unconsciousness.

Somehow Zach had enough time to see the dragon; he saw that it was a she and she was light blue and had a white chest, horns and wings. She resembled Cynder a little except she had only two horns and she was slightly more muscular then her too but she still retained a curvy attractive body. Lastly she had an icicle tail blade most likely used for stabbing then slashing.

Zach dived towards her and put himself between her and the bomb, he then used his ice powers to create a wall of ice between him and the bomb. He wasn't able to create it fast enough and shattered the ice; a few of the shards flew into his scales and caused him to bleed slightly.

That's when the dragoness fully woke up to find Zach beside her bleeding; from her perspective he had gone through a lot to protect her. That's when Nick swooped in and shot ice into the red dragons' bomb bag so he couldn't use them. The red dragon shot fire balls towards Nick and they exploded nearby him causing him to crash.

Zach thought "Wow that was really powerful even for what my dad told me". Then he noticed they were both wearing a ring on their paws, he knew that the rings must have been enchanted to increase their powers.

Zach knew of one way to tire them out fast, he used his electrical powers and shocked the red dragon then the bolt arched over to the green dragon, he held the attack for 3 seconds and when he was done the two Draggard looked like the energy in their body was "zapped out of them and were almost about to collapse.

The green dragon quickly regained his senses and started to glow green, the ground started to crack and an earth orb formed around the two and sucked into the ground. The dragon must have been very strong or the ring must have been extra strong to have pulled that off.

Zach got up and looked behind him to see the Dragoness struggling to get up, he offered his paw to her he pulled her up. Then she said "Uhh sorry I'm still a little light headed… Thanks for saving me my name's Frost". Zach smiled and said "It was nothing, why were you out here anyway"?

Frost took a second to answer since her head was still spinning then said "My town was attacked by those wingless dragons, I left to find help at Warfang but those two followed me then you saved me". Nick landed beside Zach and asked "Where did they go"? Zach replied "They went underground somehow and it seems they retreated".

Zach turned to the still slightly confused Frost and said "You should come back with us, we'll keep you safe". Frost nodded her head and said "We need to hurry in case anyone is still alive back home". Zach nodded and they took off with haste.

Cynder and Glacia…

Cynder and Glacia were still angry that they weren't allowed to go and fight, but they weren't angry enough defy their orders yet. "Man this is soooo boring" Cynder said hanging slightly over her bed. Glacia was sitting on a chair beside the bed and said "At least the guys will be back soon". Cynder nodded still trying to think of something to talk about.

Finally Cynder asked "Hey Glacia you know how we said we heard you last night"? Glacia looked at her and her cheeks flushed red "Ya why"? Cynder fiddled with her claws for a second trying to think of how to ask it "What was it like"? Glacias cheeks flushed even more red and asked "Wait you haven't done it with Spyro yet, I thought you two were perfect for each other"?

Cynder shook her head and said "No he hasn't popped the question yet". Glacia debated whether to talk about this and said "Well if you really want to know I'll tell you, it was…" Right as she was about to explain Cynder pointed out the balcony window, when Glacia looked she saw Zach and Nick flying with another dragon. "Let's check it out". Cynder said.

The temple front gate…

Zach, Nick and Frost were just landing at the door of the temple when Glacia and Cynder opened the door. "Why are you two back so early, you shouldn't be he for another 30 minutes" Cynder asked. Zach said "We found Frost being attack by some Draggard, she needs our help". Cynder and Glacia assumed that the third dragon was Frost and lead them to the Guardians quarters.

Kirk and Spyro…

Kirk and Spyro were nearly ready to leave and go home; they angled themselves for Warfang and made their way back. Then Spyro said "I challenge you to see how high you can fly". In return Kirk said "Challenge accepted".

They both started to ascend and soon they were just under the clouds and they both flew through. As soon as they both broke the cloud layer they bumped their heads against the bottom of what looked like a ship. They both looked at each other baffled by what it was.

They flipped over and dug their claws into the wood and started to climb the side of whatever it was. They finally reached the top and looked over the edge of the craft; they saw a whole deck of flightless dragons all doing different jobs. Above them was what was holding the wood structure in there air, it was a blimp and it was being kept aloft by heated air that fire Draggard intervaled breathing fire in the balloon. (Like a balloon in real life) The propellers were being powered by steam, Ice Draggard would breath ice then fire users would melt it to boiling point to make steam to turn the inner turbines.

"Wow" Kirk said then pointed towards cannons on the side of the deck. "Spyro said "We need to take this out before it causes any major damage". Kirk replied "But we can't just attack them we would get destroyed". Spyro had a plan and told Kirk what he needed to do.

Kirk climbed down the side of the blimp and burned a hole in the bottom; he crawled through to find anything flammable. Eventually after avoiding two patrols he found gun powder, "It won't burn but it will explode". He thought. He took one barrel and made a trail of powder back to the opening he made but found a Draggard staring at the hole.

Kirk dropped the barrel and snuck up behind him and pushed him. The Draggard fell through the hole and plummeted towards the ground and disappeared in the cloud layer. Kirk ran back to the barrel and took what was left and made two more lines where at the end was much more powder to cause a fire.

At that moment he felt the airship start to list to the right, Kirk caught himself before he fell over and shot a fire ball at the powder. It spread to the three areas and the first two set the areas on fire, just as Kirk was diving out of the hole he heard an explosion come from behind him. He looked back now flying to see the wood set ablaze and parts blown apart by the explosion.

He tried to look for Spyro and saw putting one last flame ball into the balloon and came to join him, When Spyro came over he said "Sorry I thought you were outside when I attacked. Kirk just said "Don't worry about it I made it out didn't I"?

They watched blimp fall through the clouds and they followed, when they could see the blimp it was just about to smash into the ground. When it did it shattered into pieces and after a few seconds it completely exploded. "Umm there must have been more explosives I missed". Kirk said.

They made their way back to Warfang to tell the Guardians what they had learned.

Back at the temple…

Cynder opened the door to reveal the Guardians study even more full of maps then last time, almost anywhere where there was open space on the wall was covered by either a map or some other piece of parchment that involved the new war.

The Guardians greeted them and Terrador asked "Aren't you two back a little early"? Nick explained "We were on patrol and while we were out there we saw a few Draggard attacking Frost…" The Guardians looked towards Frost and Cyril said "Why were you out there"?

She shrunk at the site of the three huge dragons and said "My town was attack by those guys and I left to get help, then they saved me from two of those guys who followed me". Terrador asked "What's your town's name"? Frost said "Blizzard".

The Guardians had worried faces now and Cyril said "I visited that place before it's extremely far north, if their army is that far north they may be able to attack us from all directions". The Younger dragons were all concerned to hear this and Frost interrupted "So are you going to help my town or not"?

The Guardians debated on what they were going to do and finally Terrador said "We'll send a recon team to find any survivors but we don't have the resources to send a whole army there and still protect ourselves". Frost lowered her head in sadness; Zach walked up beside her and said "At least if anyone's still alive we can save them".

Volteer said "If you like we can offer you a room for you to live in for awhile". Frost nodded her head and Volteer was about to hand her a key when Zach grabbed the key and said "I'll take her there, is that ok"? Volteer shrugged and dismissed them.

As they were exiting the room Kirk and Spyro came running down the hall. Glacia turned and hugged Kirk who happily returned it, Kirk let go though and said "Sorry but me and Spyro need to report to the Guardians, I'll be back soon". Glacia let him go and they disappeared into the room.

Cynder said "Glacia and I are gonna go back to our rooms". And they both walked away. Nick did the same leaving Zach and Frost alone. Zach was a little uncomfortable with the silence and said "Well I guess I'll take you to your room". Frost nodded still sad that they couldn't help her town and walked with Zach.

On the way Zach started to feel worse, Frost was completely quiet and he needed to say something "So Frost how are you holding up"? She lifted her head and said "Not good, my town was attacked and everyone I know is possibly dead, and I nearly died today. But at least I survived thanks to you". Zach suddenly had knot in his gut after that and said "Ehhh it was nothing".

Frost smiled at his defying and said "NO really I wouldn't be standing here if it wasn't for you; I saw what you did you were all bloodied up when I woke up". Zach paused trying to think of what she was talking about and said "Oh no I protected you from one bomb with an ice, it exploded and sent some of the shards into my scales". He wanted to exaggerate what he did but wanted to tell the truth.

Suddenly Frost said "Ohh… well it was sweet of you anyway". Zach just realized he had no idea which room they were looking for and he looked at the key, against all odds the room was the one directly beside his. He suddenly thought "YESSS"!

Apparently he showed his excitement and Frost asked "What are you so excited about"? Zach stiffened not knowing what to say and said "Nothing just something I remembered". Frost said "You're a terrible liar you know that"? Zach was surprised and said "How could you tell"?

She rolled her eyes and said "First- you looked directly at the key then got excited, and two you stiffened up when I asked". Zach bowed his head and was about to say something when she put her claw to his and said "It's nice to be your neighbor".

Their snouts came as close to each other as possible and suddenly Frost swiped the key off of him and zipped by him and just as she was about to go inside she said "Not until we've at least gone on our first date". Then she slipped inside laughing.

Zach was so caught off guard he didn't notice Frost said something about a date for a second. "Wait a minute, a date, that's awesome"! He thought then walked into his room to sleep for the night.

Kirk and Spyro…

Kirk and Spyro had just finished explaining their encounter with the Draggard Air ship and the Guardians only sighed "We just heard about the Draggard attacking the northern regions now we find out about the Air ships can fly above the clouds, we're completely out matched". Terrador said. They dismissed them and Spyro and Kirk both went back to their rooms to go to sleep.

As they reached their rooms Spyro said "Also please don't keep me and Cynder awake all night like last night". Kirk grinned and said "I wasn't planning on doing that tonight; I'm way too tired for that". Spyro went into his room and Kirk did the same.

He found Glacia writing in that book again and this time he just had to ask "What is that book anyway"? Glacia looked at him and said "it's my new diary; the old one was destroyed when you know what happened". Kirk suddenly had an idea and said "Well since we're a couple know, can I read it"? Glacia suddenly closed it and said "No! I mean umm you can't read it it's a DIARY so it's secret".

Kirk looked at with a questioning glance for her outburst but dismissed it and walked to their bed. Glacia finished up and followed. Kirk had already fallen into the bed on his side and Glacia Slithered on the bed from the other side to face his back. She wrapped her for arms around his chest and wrapped her tail with his and they fell asleep.

**Wow I got lost in that chapter for some reason, like I got from 1k to 2k words in an instant. Once again I'd like to thank Zach the fire dragon for allowing me to use his characters, and for giving me so many suggestions and ideas for my story.**

**Admiralkirk**


	36. The perfect day sort of

**A War against another Kind**

**Chapter 36**

**A/N When I asked Zach to allow me to use his character his one demand was that they end up together like in his story, so while all the fighting and dying is going on I'll have a blossoming relationship going on like in almost any war movie. But anyway I'm going to be focusing on Zach a little more so I can speed things up. Ok whatever let's go.**

**Chapter 36:**

Morning came again Zach never felt better, except for the fact that he had to move back in the temple with his dad and he had to leave his old home cause some flightless dragons were threatening the land. But still nothing could ruin his mood he had met the girl of his dreams and she was just next door, it was like one of those stories you hear when some guy is living next to a hot girl except in this she liked him back!

He hopped out of bed and groomed himself and was about to leave when he heard someone knock on his door. He walked towards the door and opened it to find Frost. "Oh hey Frost why'd you come over"? Zach asked. Glacia said "Well since this is my first day I thought you could show me around the temple a bit". Zach took this chance and said "Ya of course I'll show you around".

For a split second he could swear he could hear squeal but she quickly recovered and walked beside him. As they were walking down the hall they saw Spyro, Cynder, Kirk and Glacia leave their rooms. They all waited for them walk along side them, when they caught up Kirk said "Giving your girlfriend a tour, ehh Zach"? Zach blushed and said "Hey she may be a girl and she may be my friend but she's not my girlfriend…" Then Frost said "Not yet". She had a devilish smile and everyone looked at Zach with the same smile.

Zach blushed again was almost ready to hide behind his wings until Frost wrapped her tail around his to get his attention and said "Don't worry its fine". Zach felt better around Frost, for some reason he just enjoyed her company. They continued down the hall and they found Nick coming out of his room. When they all got acquainted they all went to the caf. On their way Kirk said "Man I hope that they're serving bacon because…" Glacia cut him and said "Cause they're your favorite"? Kirk smiled and said "Ya that's why".

They reached the cafeteria and as Kirk had hoped they were serving bacon, he rushed ahead of everyone and nearly crashed into a few people making his way over to the serving area. Glacia laughed at his love for food and said "I'm still trying to work out that kink".

Eventually everyone got there food and sat at their normal table. While they were eating Glacia asked "Hey Kirk what was it you two did on your patrol". Kirk and Spyro smiled Spyro explained "We were about to come back from our patrol when I decided we should see how high we could fly, when we broke the cloud layer we saw a Draggard blimp…" Kirk said "You mean we flew into it". Spyro rolled his eyes and continued "… Ya we FLEW into the airship and decided to attack it, while I bravely attacked the airship Kirk hid inside and cowardly blew up the airship". Spyro got some evil glares from Kirk and almost jumped over the table to make him pay but Glacia was able to stop him just in time.

When they finished their breakfast they went to go report to the Guardians, when they entered the Guardians quarters they were not surprised to see them practically drowning in papers. Volteer was the first to noticed them and said "Good morning you all of you, I'm terribly sorry for the mess we've been getting reports of the Draggard spreading like locust. But luckily for you today we have enough scouts so you can have the day off". Before Volteer dismissed them Zach asked him if he would say "Hi" to his dad for him and the younger dragons left.

When they left Zach led Frost to show her around the temple and later the city, Nick left to do whatever by himself. Spyro and Cynder invited Kirk and Glacia to travel around the city and they accepted.

Zach and Frost…

Zach led Frost through the corridors telling her about all the areas of the temple, he knew lots of things about the temple you would never had expected like how this temple was the original temple before the new one was created out in the wilderness. Frost actually found the fun facts pretty interesting since some were kinda outrageous like back when the temple was used more often a few rooms were used as darkness training, a Guardian enchanted the rooms so they would always be dark.

When Zach went to go show Frost the rooms she seemed a little anxious to go inside the dark labyrinth, Zach asked her why she didn't want to go and she almost didn't answer then said "I'm… kinda afraid of the dark". Zach offered his paw and said "Just stay with me I know this course inside and out". Frost grabbed his paw and he pushed her inside the darkness without following.

When she turned around to run back at him she didn't see any light, she turned around and started to walk very slowly and said "Zach this isn't funny, please show a way out of here". She whimpered. When no one answered she continued to walk through the darkness one paw at a time, until she couldn't go any farther.

She stopped and sat on her haunches and curled her tail around herself in a subconscious attempt to protect herself like a hatchling. Zach had watched the whole scene because he had trained his eyes to adapt to the dark much faster than normal. His original plan was to get her over her fear but he knew it wasn't working.

He walked up to her and said "Frost… follow me I'll get you out for real this time". Frost hesitantly grabbed his tail and he led her to the exit, when they finally got out Zach turned to face her to receive the inevitable slap to the face, he was hit in the face then he felt her hug.

Now he was confused "Umm why are you hugging me I just scared the crap out of you"? Frost let go and said "Ya you did… but you did get me out so were even". Zach knew he had found his dream girl for sure now she just forgave him for something any other girl would've instantly leave after, probably meant she liked him a lot too. Zach continued with his tour and fun facts, he came to one that looked like a lab.

When this temple was used the school was also here too, so when Malefor was here before he became full evil he experimented with stuff during the night in there". Frost wondered how Zach could remember all these little facts and asked "How do you even remember all this stuff"? Zach shrugged and said "I don't know I've always been able to just useless annoying crap that no one cares about. They continued with his tour.

Eventually Zach ran out of things to talk about and decided to stop at a balcony looking over the city, the time was around 11 o'clock and they sun was nearly at its peak. "I don't care what everyone says when the sun is the highest and the sunlight gleams off the roofs just right, it's the most beautiful thing I've seen. You probably don't care, not many people think it's an important thing to think about". He laid his head against the balconies railing just waiting for Frost to say he was dumb like everyone had but instead she said "I agree… with the first part I mean".

He lifted his head and looked at her, when he turned his head he nearly hit the side of her head with his snout, he really hadn't noticed that she was right beside him. That's when he felt pressure on his tail, he looked back and saw that Frost had coiled her tail with his and also was leaning against him now.

He lifted his head put it over hers so her head was against his neck. They watched the scene for a few minute until Frost said "Thanks for the tour, but if you don't mind I'm getting kinda hungry". Zach nodded they took off and headed for a place he liked when he lived here.

Zach and Frost landed in front of a building that said "The hungry Drake". They entered and were about to take a seat when they heard a familiar voice. "Hey you two what's going on"? They both turned around to see Spyro, Cynder, Kirk and Glacia all getting in a booth. They invited them over and squeezed in with barely now room left to sit.

Zach asked "So what have you guys been up to"? Kirk replied first "Well we've been checking out the restoration of Warfang, seeing how the cities been recovering". That's when Frost slapped her head and said I just remembered that my parents live in Warfang, at those words Zach tensed up and thought "Oh man now I have to meet her parents".

He forgot about it and they all ordered some lunch, the food was delicious and everyone was full except for Glacia said "No don't worry it's just a little". They paid for the meals and left the building, Zach and Frost went their own way while the other four continued on their way.

Frost said "Man I haven't seen my parent for about a year now but I don't know if they survived the attack or not. Zach said "Well unless you really don't want to learn the answer, I still need to meet them". Frost thought about it for a minute and said "Ya might as well find out".

Zach followed Frost to her parents house, when they reached a small street and they saw that most of the houses we either unscathed or under slight repair. "Frost said "Oh thank the ancestors". She walked up to a small two story house that only had a burn marks on it. She smiled at Zach and said I hope they like you". Then she knocked on the door.

They waited a moment and the door opened for them to see a light blue adult dragoness who instantly said "Frost! You're home, and who is this"? Frost looked at him and said "He's my boyfriend, Zach". Frost mother said "Nice to meet you I'm Snow, oh forgive me come in".

She allowed them in another voice came booming from inside the house "Who was that Snow"? A dark blue dragon came towards them and Zach thought "Oh man this will be the hard part". Frost yelled "Hi Dad"! Her dad said "Frost your home, it's so good to see you. Have you been staying out of trouble since you left you little prankster". Frost smiled and said "Maybe".

Her dad finally noticed Zach and said "And who are you"? Zach cleared his throat and said "My name's Zach it's a pleasure to meet you". Azuron looked at him skeptically already knowing why he was here. Frost let go of Azuron and said "He's my boyfriend". And Zach thought "Oh man now I'm gonna get it".

Azuron looked at him with a devilish smile and said "Oh is he; well I'll be the judge of that". Zach and Frost both gulped while her dad started to "inspect" Zach. After a minute of walking around him and staring at him Azuron said "I'd like to speak with Zach alone". Zach went wide eyed and followed him to a room they could speak in private. "Great I'm gonna get killed by my girlfriend's dad; I knew this was too good to be true. If I'm in a dream please WAKE UP"!

Azuron walked into a room that looked like a study and closed the door. "So you like my Frost"? Zach gulped and said "Yes sir, she's great and…" Azuron said "Well ok then, just make sure you don't do anything until my little girl is ready. Got it"? Zach didn't even think he just nodded his head in fear.

They left the room and he saw Frost a few feet from the door and at the sight of him she visibly sighed asked "So how did it go"? Zach looked a little pale and said "I'm alive aren't I"? She just responded with "Good then".

An hour later…

The last hour was spent getting to know Frost parents, and her parent getting to know him. Her parents were particularly curious about how he saved their daughters life only yesterday. They thanked him and then Snow said "Well you two probably have a lot to do so we'll let you go". Zach thanked her for her hospitality and just as he was about to leave Azuron pointed towards his eyes then back at him and Zach left the house shivering in fear.

As they were leaving the street Zach said "Your mom's really nice but your dad on the other wants to kill me the first chance he gets". Frost laughed and said "Well he's a dad that's his job". Zach rolled his eyes and made their way back to the temple.

When they came back they headed back to their rooms and Frost said "I had a good time today, so I think you deserve this". She then kissed him, Zach was caught off guard and for a second didn't realize where he was then began to kiss her back, they held the kiss until they were out of air. The broke apart and Zach was a little wobbly from all the new sensations but recovered and said "I'll see you later, next time we have some free time you wanna go on another date"? Frost said "Yes and went in her room without saying another word but he could swear he heard her say "Yesss"! From the other side of the door. It suddenly occurred to him it wasn't even close to sun down so he decided to go tinker with his little gem compass trying to get it to work.

It was around an hour before someone knocked on his door; he answered it and saw Nick standing at the door. "Hey Nick, why did you stop by"? Nick just looked over towards Frost door and said "Well I just wanted to know how it went, I saw you two all over the place with her… alone". Zach caught his drift and said "Come on in ad I'll talk".

Nick came in and Zach said "Man today was great, I toured her around the temple then we got something to eat and that was all great but then I had to meet her _parents_, man I seriously think her dad is just waiting for the right moment so he can kill me". Nick chuckled and said "Well you got to get past the locked door to reach the gold". "Ya but this door is like triple locked". Zach complained and Nick responded "Well then that just means there's diamonds behind the door".

Zach rolled his eyes and turned towards Nick who was gone, "Why does he do that"? Then he heard a knock on the door again, he growled and thought who it could be now. He opened the door and saw Frost at the door. "Oh hey Frost I thought you were done for the night"? She looked at him a little embarrassed and said "Well you know about how I feel about the dark and I thought maybe I could sleep with you tonight… wait! Not like that I'm mean sleep over for the night"?

Zach was about to answer when he heard someone snickering to his left, he saw Nick hiding in the shadows next to the door just barely holding back laughter, he quickly winked at him and disappeared for good. Zach then said "Ya sure, of course you can stay over".

He opened the door completely and they both went to bed in each other's warmth.

**K I know a little sappy and predictable but I tried my best, I'm kinda using Zach and Frost as a second chance for practice on developing romances. Alright as I said before I'm trying to get as many chapters in before the forth so if they are coming out really fast that's the reason.**

**Admiral kirk**


	37. That damn light bulb

**A War against another Kind**

**Chapter 37**

**A/N Ok I'm pretty much done with getting Zach and frost together so for anyone who doesn't like the romance stuff there will be a break soon but it will come back again later for the people who read for that. Ok let's go.**

**Chapter 37:**

Like every morning, Kirk and Glacia woke up and were greeted by Spyro and Cynder on their way to breakfast. Also like every morning Kirk said whatever was on the menu was his favorite, then they sat down at their table and ate.

But unlike they originally did they had new friends that joined them, there was Nick, and now Zach and Frost. Nick came shortly after they sat down while Zach and Frost came in moment after Nick. Eventually they were all seated and were talking about their homes.

Kirk started off the conversation "So Frost I don't want to offend you or anything but what was Blizzard like"? Frost said "Don't worry about that, my town was way far north, it was comfortable for an ice dragon like me. It was a quiet town that rarely had visitors; we kept to ourselves for the most part".

"Which reminds me what was the name of your town you came from Zach"? Frost asked. Zach tried to remember his town and said "The town's name was Waypoint because it was a major trade route in the area; since it was a trade route it was pretty big in fact it was almost a mini city".

Then Zach said "Kirk where did you come from"? Kirk didn't answer at first and Spyro was about to Zach not to ask when Kirk said "Glacia and I both lived in a small village that was hidden from Malefors army by an artificial forest, unfortunately in the last few days of the war it was attacked in the morning and as of now Glacia and I are the only known survivors. It was a nice quiet town and I miss everyone who died but we need to look towards the future… or at least hope there will be a future". At the end everyone became quiet and thought about what would happen if the Draggard win.

When they were done there meal and made their way to the Guardians quarters. On their way they heard a buzzing sound and Kirk asked is it just me or do I hear a buzzing noise"? Everyone agreed and stopped to look around until they were all looking towards a bright yellow glow, then everyone heard Cynder yell "NOOOOOOOOOOOO"!

Then the glow moved and said "I thought you would be happy to see me". The light zipped to Spyro and said "So you've survived this long without me bro". Spyro started to talk to the light and said "Ya I've been fine without you Sparx". Everyone said "Bro? Sparx"? And Cynder just groaned in displeasure.

Spyro said "Everyone I'd like you to meet my brother, Sparx". Everyone had their jaw dropped and Sparx said "Hey nice to meet you". Then Kirk asked the obvious question "How is it possible that he's your brother, he's a dragonfly and your dragon". Spyro chuckled and said "Sorry I meant step-brother, when the temple was attacked Ignitus left my egg afloat on a stream. When I hatched Sparx's parent adopted me until I learned I wasn't a dragonfly and Sparx and I left". Everyone was still a little wierded out by them being brothers. Sparx we'll catch up later we got some business to attend to". Spyro said and Sparx replied "Not much of a welcome but ok".

Sparx flew away but not without winking to Cynder before he left. They all walked into the Guardians quarters. The Guardians weren't drowning in as many papers from the day before but were still busy. The Guardians made it quick and handed out two maps with routes on them and said "Same teams as last time".

Kirk, Spyro, Nick and Zach all retrieved their gear and prepared to leave, but the three with girlfriends stopped them to give them good luck kisses they took off. Spyro and Kirk went off to their destination and Zach and Nick flew off towards their spot.

The three girls were left behind but Glacia and Cynder weren't gonna just sit around, but before they started they needed to ask Frost. "Hey Frost do you have any plans today"? Glacia asked. Frost shook her head and Cynder and Glacia smiled evilly.

Spyro and Kirk Half an hour into their flight…

"Hey Spyro what was with Cynder when Sparx showed up"? Kirk asked. Spyro smiled remembering all their fights and said "Let's just say they've never really liked each other, sometimes I don't even like him either, but he's my brother so it's normal".

Kirk shrugged and tried to think of a new thing to talk about when they saw two figures out in the distance, "Hey who are they"? Kirk asked and Spyro said "I don't know but let's go check it out". They flew over and as they got closer they saw that the two figures were Draggard.

Spyro and Kirk both smiled at each other and dove down towards the two enemies. They opened their wings at just the right moment and floated down to the ground right in front of the two Draggard, "Boo"! Kirk yelled. The wingless dragons jumped a little then regrouped and started their attack.

The Draggard were actually the same ones that attacked Frost two days ago but Spyro and Kirk didn't know that. The red dragon threw a bomb towards them but the bomb had a shorter fuse and exploded right in front of them and sent them back and few feet. The armor protected them from most of the blast but it shook them up.

Spyro used his earth powers and shot a few boulders at the opposing dragons and hit the red dragon knocking him out. The earth dragon smashed the ground and earth pillars shot out of the ground turned to smash Spyro in between them, But Kirk was on it and rammed into one pillar making it turn towards the green dragons smashing him and few meters away from where he was standing.

The green dragon looked at his red friend and said "I'm done saving you anyway". The Draggard glowed and escaped in the earth sphere again. "Well it looks like the Draggard aren't very courageous" Kirk said. Spyro snorted and said "Well maybe that explains why they fled when Malefor attacked".

They walked over to the unconscious Draggard and tried to think of what to do with him. Kirk spoke first "Hmmm maybe we could take him back with us and question him". Spyro knew that was the only option they had and said "Well as long as we can carry him I'm ok with that".

Glacia, Cynder and Frost…

"Cynder are you sure you can do this"? Glacia asked. Cynder snorted and said "Yes I'm sure". Cynder blew a shadow cloud over Glacia and Frost and when the cloud disappeared they were gone. "Did it work, or did I dissolve you guys"? She waited for a moment and started to get scared when she heard someone say "BOO"! Cynder jumped a foot in the air and yelled "HEY that's not funny"!

Cynder turned invisible and said "Follow me". The other two girls were able to see Cynder because somehow the spell allowed anyone who was invisible to see others who were invisible. They flew off in the distance to do some recon of their own.

Nick and Zach…

They had been flying for maybe an hour and were already getting bored when Nick said "I guess you won't be saving any girlfriends to day". Zach rolled his eyes and said "Why were you so interested in my date with Frost, did you want to go out with her"? Nick gave him a look that would've turned Malefor to stone and said "No I didn't want to go out with her; I don't want a girl friend and beside what type of girl would enjoy spending time with me anyway"?

Zach shrugged and tried to force him to tell the truth, "Good because she's one hell of a good kisser". Nick turned to look at him again and said "Ok if you want the truth, I didn't think she was kinda hot."! Zach smirk disappeared when Nick dove at him still lost in his anger; Zach effortlessly dodged him which only made him more pissed.

Nick disappeared and reappeared beside Zach and gave him the hardest punch to the face he could muster and nearly knocked Zach out, he was about to attack Zach again when Zach pointed towards something behind him. Nick turned around and saw Spyro and Kirk carrying an unconscious Draggard.

They both flew towards them and asked "What are you doing"? Kirk was breathing heavily and said "Taking him back to question him *Breathing* could you help us out"? Zach and Nick helped them fly the rest of the way back home.

Cynder, Glacia and Frost also saw them and flew back to the temple as fast as they could before anyone noticed they had left.

15 minutes later…

The Guardians had found out about their captive and were interrogating him, so far the only thing they had learned was his name was Ferno and he was not happy that he was in a prison. All the friends were given the rest of the day off and were quite happy about it.

Zach walked up to Nick and said "I'm sorry for getting you angry earlier it's just she chose me and you can't do anything about it". Nick said "Ya I guess your right just shut up about it ok". Zach nodded and left to spend some time with Frost.

It was around lunch and everyone knew since Kirk and Spyros stomachs were growling. Then Sparx came out of nowhere "Hey it's about time your back". Cynder sighed and Sparx flew in front of her and said "Come on Cynder even I know you got a soft spot for me in there; remember when you and Spyro had to leave me behind"? Cynder growled and said "Ya I got a soft spot, it's called my stomach".

Sparx just rolled his eyes and zipped over next to Spyro and said "Well I haven't been properly acquainted with anyone else, so what are all your names". And he pointed towards the first person he saw and Kirk said my name's Kirk and this is my mate Glacia". Glacia waved and Sparx waved back then whispered "Hey they look younger then you and they've taken the plunge".

Spyro gave him the "shut up look" and Sparx laughed. Zach walked up behind Cynder and said "I can understand why you don't like him". Cynder said "Finally someone understands my pain". Sparx flew between them and said "Hey I heard that". Zach growled and bit at him but he flew away".

Everyone else introduced themselves to Sparx and Zach quickly left before he killed the "little lamp". Spyro walked down the hall reminiscing with Sparx and Cynder started at them in disbelief and Kirk came up beside her and said "Ouch! Out done by a glorified light". Cynders tail was swishing back and forth so fast it was making scratch marks on the stone wall. Kirk then said "Cynder if you want me and Glacia can offer you company".

Cynder sighed and said "Whatever I'll make him pay later". At that they walked down the hall to try and waste the day away until Spyro was done with Sparx.

Zach and Frost…

Zach and Frost rounded the corner after meeting Sparx and he said "Oh man he's annoying, I would've eaten him if he wasn't Spyros "brother". Frost said "Don't worry you probably won't be talking to him very often". Zach slouched and said I hope not".

**Haha I put Sparx in the story, for a bit of comedy and to get some more personality in some characters like Zach. Well I'll be back soon so you just wait, I' might have one or two more chaps done by the forth, then after that I'll start slowing down.**


	38. A day of failure

**A War against another Kind**

**Chapter 38**

**A/N Hey I'm back and here comes my last chapter before I go back to school, so enjoy this chapter with its fighting and some lust as some new surprises come, and Lastly the comedy so enjoy.**

**Chapter 38:**

Kirk, Glacia and Cynder all went out in the city for some lunch since the caf only served breakfast. "So where should we go" Kirk asked. Cynder was still angry at Sparx for stealing Spyro but she needed something to get her mind off of it and said "I liked The Hungry Drake from yesterday". Glacia nodded in agreement they made their way to restaurant.

They reached The Hungry Drake and were about to be seated when they saw Nick come in and invited him over. "Hey bro how's it going"? Kirk asked. Nick sat down beside Cynder and said "Oh nothing" but from the way he looked he didn't seem ok.

Cynder put her paw on his shoulder and asked "Come on your face says it all, what's goin on"? Nick paused and said sighed "Man I've had women chase after me for years because of my silent nature and the one time I find a girl I actually want to go out with she goes out with someone else". The other three were confused and Kirk said "What are you talking about"? Nick sighed and said "I'm talking about Frost I actually kinda liked her but she's going out with Zach, I got nothing against him but it's still a bummer".

Everyone was quiet until Glacia said "Don't worry I'll bet you'll meet someone eventually". Nick rolled his eyes and nobody talked about again. The four ordered their meals and finished up with very little discussions, not because they were feeling weird around Nick but just because they were hungry. This time Glacia ordered a slightly larger meal and when it arrived Kirk commented "Glacia I don't know about you but I like your figure the way it is". Glacia gave him a glare and Kirk shut up.

When they were all done they payed the bill and made their way back to the temple to see if Spyro was done talking with Sparx. When they came inside they found the two still talking on a balcony, when Spyro saw them he finished up talking with Sparx walked over to them. As he left Sparx crossed his arms and stared at Cynder, he knew he had to put up with her now since he talked to Spyro.

"So what did you two talk about"? Cynder asked. Spyro smiled and said "We talked about what's happened since he left to see mom and dad, he told me that everyone was ok back home and mom and dad were proud of me. I told him what's happened over the last few days and also that he will have to put up with you forever now". Cynder smiled when Spyro mentioned the forever part.

As they were walking down the hall Volteer came around the corner and said "Oh I'm glad I found you, do you know where Frost is". Everyone shrugged and Spyro asked "Why"? And Volteer said "Our scouts found someone still alive in Blizzard". Everyone gasped knowing only one other person was alive but also were excited to know someone survived.But Kirk could only think of how Blizzard ended up the same way as his village.

Nick said "I may have an idea I'll go find them for you". Volteer thanked Nick and he dashed down the hall to where he knew they were.

Zach and Frost…

They were staring over the same balcony as yesterday admiring the view, and just like last time the sun was gleaming off the roofs of the city. On the balcony Zach and Frost were leaning against each other and their tails coiled together when Frost said "This view is even more amazing then yesterday". Zach replied "Not as good looking as you". (Yes I know it's sappy and over used) Frost blushed and said "That's very sweet of you but it's not getting you any kissing points". Zach faked anger and said "Darn I thought that would work".

Then they heard footsteps from behind them and they looked back to see Nick just sliding into view breathily heavily. "Nick what are you doing here"? Zach asked. "I came *hugh* to tell you that the scouts just brought someone back from Blizzard". Frost perked up and said "Well then let's go" and started to drag Zach from his tail.

Outside the Guardians quarters…

Spyro, Cynder, Kirk and Glacia were all waiting outside the Guardians study when they heard footsteps coming from down the hall, then Frost, Zach and Nick came around the corner and Frost said "Where's the survivor"? Kirk pointed towards the door and said "We wanted to wait until everyone was here before we met him or her". Frost breathed in deeply and opened the door and everyone else followed.

Frost entered the room and saw the Volteer working at his mini lab and the other two weren't present at the moment. Volteer turned and said "Greetings are you ready to meet her". Frost nodded her head, she was also happy it wasn't a guy cause then it could've been Blaze he was a real jerk when she lived there.

She and the others followed Volteer to the next room and saw the other two Guardians facing away from them talking to someone. Volteer cleared his throat and the other two Guardians faced them revealing a dragoness who was older than most of the younger dragons except Nick who was older than them all.

The dragoness was Leaf green and had brown on her chest/underbelly, her wings and horns. She was sleek like Cynder and beautiful. Her features were average; her head was like Spyro and her horns were as well. She was average height and had a tail blade that was shaped like a leaf; it even had the little lines on it like a leaf too. Lastly she had darker areas of green on her shoulders making vine patterns, two of the vines formed together at the base of her neck and separated at the top and ended at her two horns.

Frost yelled "Autumn"! With joy. And Autumn ran to her and they hugged, when they let go Frost asked what had happened since she left. Autumn explained, "When you left those wingless dragons found us and killed everyone who was left but I was able to escape. The scouts that were trying to find survivors found and brought me here". Frosts eye let out a tear and Zach walked up behind her and caught it "Don't worry Frost its ok". Frost dug her head into his chest and covered her with his wings. When she calmed down Autumn had a smile and said "At least one good thing came from this, you found someone". Frost smiled and said "he saved me a few days ago and we just hit it off".

Zach suddenly got a proud look from his father and made a smile knowing his dad was proud of him. But the moment ended when Volteer said "Well it seems you need a place to stay so unless you have someone who's willing to take care of you we can give you a room". Autumn turned around and said "There's no one I know who lives in Warfang so ya I'll need a room". Volteer passed her a key and asked if someone was willing to show her where it was and Nick practically shouted "I'll do it".

Everyone was caught off guard by his sudden outburst and he said it again with a softer voice "I'll do it, it's near my room anyway". They were all dismissed by the Guardians and everyone took their leave except Nick, Zach, Frost and Autumn, they walked toward her room which was actually right across the hall from Nicks room.

When they reached the room Frost said "Well it's getting late". And she and Zach walked off towards their rooms but Nick stayed and Autumn said "Is there something you want"? Nick jumped up a little like he was in his own world for a second and said "Hey if you don't have anyone to tour you around I could do that". Autumn looked at him and said "I'll keep that in mind". Then she walked into her new room.

Nick was left outside still confused why she didn't except his offer and went to his room. "Man she was hot and that voice light a dragon angel, wait did I just think that"? He thought. He entered his room still pondering what had just happened and he found Zach in his room "Zach what are you doing here, I thought you were with Frost".

Zach said "No she doing some reading, but I got a question for you". Nick was silent waiting for his question and he said "I don't know about you but I saw that twinkle in your eye". Nick replied "First that's not a question, second I don't know what you're talking about". Zach smiled and said "Oh you know what I'm talking about and I agree she's good looking".

Nick squinted his eyes and said "Alright I do like her but I get the feeling she couldn't care less about me". Nick was now pacing by accident still thinking about it and Zach said "Well as a wise man once told me you need to get through the locked door to reach the prize, but in this case the door and the prize are the same thing". Zach chuckled and Nick grabbed him by the neck and said "If you tell anyone I'll kill you". Zach smirked and said "Oh feel by the end of this I won't need to tell anyone because you'll be groveling on your knees begging her to go out with you one day". Nick growled and Zach said "Alright I won't but everyone will soon find out anyway".

Nick let go of Zach and he flew out the balcony window back to his room to sleep with Frost (and no it's not in that way)Nick did the same in his room and fell asleep thinking of Autumn.

Morning…

Kirk woke up and stretched, his bones cracked and he shook himself awake, Glacia did the same with a little more difficulty but Kirk still laid back and admired the view. They both groomed themselves and walked out the door to find Spyro and Cynder waiting like almost every morning and proceeded to the caf. On their way Zach and Frost came out of their room and greeted them. Lastly they passed Nick and Autumns new room and found them both leaving as well. Nick waved to her but she ignored him and walked beside Frost, Nick hung his head a little as they made their way to have breakfast.

When they arrived Kirk said trademark line but this time Glacia grabbed his tail before he could bolt away and said "Oh no you're going to have to wait like the rest of us". Everyone laughed except Kirk and they all received their food and sat down.

Nick came last like normal he liked it that way and was gonna sit beside Autumn but sat down beside her first and said "Nick you can sit here beside me". He had a smirk on and Nick sat down beside and whispered "You're going to die". Zach whispered back "If you do that she'll never go out with you". Nick lightly growled and ate his food in silence. No one else thought this irregular since he was usually quiet anyway.

While they were eating Zach thought of something to torture Nick even further "Hey Autumn did you have anyone back at Blizzard you cared about"? Autumn looked at him and said "Aren't you going out with Frost"? Zach replied "Just wondering". He knew Frost wouldn't get mad at him since she also knew Nick liked her, after Zach had talked to Nick he told her and she was in on the plan as well.

Autumn said "No not really, there wasn't anyone I really saw that appealed to my interest… are you happy with that answer"? Zach said perfect and turned toward Nick and whispered "That's code for "I haven't found the right guy yet" and I'm sure it won't be you". Nick eyed him again and bore his teeth a little but enough that Zach could see. Zach chuckled and left him alone for the rest of the meal.

When they were done they walked to the Guardians study to see if they needed them to do something today. Luckily they didn't and they left to spend their day the way they wanted to. For Nick this was great he could spend all day trying to impress Autumn but it was even better for Zach who had all to screw up Nick, and it got better. Since Glacia was known for her pranking back in Blizzard this would give them some good bonding time too.

Spyro asked "Hey Kirk, Glacia would you two like to come with me and Cynder"? Kirk shook his head and he said "No we can't, Glacia has been having these pains and we were going to go check it out with a doctor". Spyro said "Oh ok, I hope it's nothing". And he walked away with Cynder by his side. Kirk and Glacia walked to the medical area and left Zach, Frost, Autumn and Nick left in the hallway.

Frost asked "Hey Autumn you need a tour guide"? Autumn nodded and quickly looked towards Nick and mouthed "Better luck next time". Nick started pacing back and forth trying to think of what to do when they left and Zach just watched as his friend made a fool out of himself.

"Hey you know if you keep doing that you'll start to wear out the floor" he joked. Nick stopped in his tracks and looked at him and said "If you screw things up for me I'll kill you". Then he walked off to think. When he was around the corner Zach began to follow him.

Nick walked until he was in the market place, vendors were everywhere and he had no idea what to get her, he walked until he found a vendor selling chocolates. He thought "No it's too cliché and cheap as well".

Then he walked by a jewelry vendor and thought "No early to be giving her something that expensive". He walked by other vendors and every time he saw something interesting he would find a reason not to get it.

Finally he gave up and went to the town square and sat on a bench around a fountain. After sitting around thinking for a few minutes he heard someone sit down beside him on the bench, he looked over to see Zach. "What are you doing here"? Nick asked.

Zach said "Have you ever thought of just asking her out"? Nick slapped his head and said "Ya cause she'll just magically be impressed by me if I just ask". Zach rolled his eyes said "Well you'll never know until you try". Then he walked away leaving Nick alone.

Nick tried to think of something for another half an hour until he gave up and said "Might as well". He thought.

Luckily for him he saw Frost and Autumn just entering the square and took a deep breath, as he walked over to them Frost something to Autumn and she walked off for whatever reason. "Good now we can be alone". Nick thought.

He walked up to her and said "Hey what's going on". Her earlier boredom around hi vanished and she was in a kind of perky mood "Nothing much just waiting for Frost to come back". Nick nodded and felt like he was gonna puke so he was gonna get this over with as fast as he could and said "Hey Autumn would you…"

Suddenly while he was talking Zach came out of nowhere and said "Hey! Did you ask her out yet"? Nick froze then looked at Zach with anger and realized that this was his plan the whole time… to embarrass him.

Nick staired at him with fire in his eyes and Zach pointed back to where Autumn was and he looked back to find gone without a trace. Nick turned around to see Zach already in flight and Nick yelled "I'm gonna kill you"! And he began to chase after him.

**Well there you go my last chap before school starts, so as of now I'm going at a slower pace but hopefully not by much since the beginning of school isn't as hard until you're a week or two into it. Alright see you next time!**

**Admiralkirk **


	39. Lots of good news

**A War against another Kind**

**Chapter 39**

**A/N Hey well here's my first chapter during the school year, so unless I can finish this in one night these may be getting larger. Alright so enjoy.**

**Chapter 39:**

The sky was perfect for flying and there wasn't a cloud in sight, the background of the site was Warfang. The roof tops glistened from the sun and an occasional bird chirped its way across the scene… "I'm gonna kill you ya little bastard"!

Suddenly two dragons, one crimson red and the other jet black streaked over the city the red one constantly trying to avoid the black one. "Hey my father was faithful go ask him". Then Zach dived down and flew through the streets narrowly avoiding hanging clothing from moles and cheetahs. Every move Zach made Nick was able to follow with precision, even when it seemed impossible.

After chasing him for a minute Zach yelled "Come on dude she wasn't gonna say yes anyway". This only made Nick more furious as he picked up the pace to have his revenge. "I'm beginning to think that's she's not the door but you are". Nick yelled as he got closer.

Nick inched closer until he could almost touch Zachs tail and said "That's why I need to smash…" Zach pulled up and Nick slammed into the side of a building mid sentence. Zach hovered a few feet above him and heard Nick grown, he flew away incase Nicks anger was still high when he woke up.

Zach continued to fly until he found who he was looking for, he saw Frost and Autumn still walking around the city and he dove down to them. He landed next Frost and winked to her letting her know everything had gone to plan. Autumn noticed and asked "What are you two smiling about"?

Frost said "Ok weren't going to tell you this but first, do you realize Nick likes you"? Autumn sighed and said "Ya I could tell from last night he asked if he could tour me around but I shot him down… why"? Zach continued "Well we just pissed him off, remember a few minutes ago he was talking to you about something then I interrupted"? Autumn nodded again and Zach continued "Well we wanted to play a joke on him using you as bait and well let's just say right now he's only dreaming of going out with you".

Both Frost and Zach laughed and Autumn asked "What did you do to him… I mean I don't really care about him but I'd like to know". Zach snickered and said "I had him chase me and I tricked him into flying into a wall". Everyone laughed until Zach suddenly tripped and banged his head into the floor, he got up and looked back to see Nick.

"How did you recover so fast"? Zach asked amazed. Nick snorted and said "I've taken worse hits then that before…" Then he moved in closer and whispered "If Frost and Autumn weren't here you'd be on the floor permanently". Then he disappeared and they didn't see him again until later. Zach on the other hand gulped and said "Umm maybe we shouldn't do that again, sorry Autumn but you got to protect yourself from him now". Frost said "Don't worry she's held against much more attractive and appealing guys before". Autumn smiled and they returned to the temple.

Spyro and Cynder…

Spyro and Cynder were both sitting on a balcony watching the sun go down, they had their tails coiled together and leaning against each other. After a while they weren't even staring at the sun they had their eyes closed just enjoying each other's company until they felt the sun warmth go away.

Spyro breathed in deeply and moved away from Cynder much to her displeasure and asked "What's wrong"? Spyro to face her, his scales were a bit duller than normal. He was shaking was slightly stiff. He knew Cynder say what he wanted her to say but for some reason he couldn't move. Cynder asked if he was ok again and Spyro finally spoke "Ya Cynder I'm just fine but I need to ask you something really important.

From around the corner there was a light and upon closer inspection was Sparx spying on the two love birds, he was listening intently to what they were saying and was actually sweating a little. Spyro breathed deeply one last time and loosened up and said "Cynder we've been through thick and thin, betrayal, heart break and… loss. But through it all you stayed by my side even when Melefor corrupted again… you came back to me like I did in the Well of Souls. It wasn't until Ignitus… passed away that I realized that you were the only person I was fighting for anymore. Originally I thought it was only because of that but it was so much more and as I found out later that it was because I loved you".

Spyro paused still trying to think of how he was gonna finish this, he looked back at Cynder and she was in tears of sadness and joy from the memories and the speech. Spyro continued "Then when I heard you say you loved me too I knew we would together forever, but that's not possible without this one question…"

Cynder knew what was happening now and was now only filled with tears of joy, she could feel her heart beat rising as the moment crept closer. She put her paw on her chest in feeble attempt to slow it down and she waited.

Spyro was sweating extremely hard (If dragons could sweat) now and was breathing faster "Why is this so hard, I love her and she loves me back why's this so hard to do"? He thought. He gulped and just said it "Cynder will you… be my mate until the end of time"?

It felt like time froze around him to see everything was in a blue tint then he looked at Cynder who was completely frozen; he suddenly realized that he had activated his time powers because he was under so much stress. He turned it off and waited for her answer.

As soon as he left the time stasis she said "Yes of course I will". Then she hugged him and he was crying with joy as well. Suddenly they heard a voice from around the corner that said "Oh man, I thought you would wuss out, and then I'd have to nag you about it forever". Sparx shot around the corner and stopped a foot away from them and said "Congratulations you two I so happy for you… even you Cynder".

Cynder was still crying with joy and Spyro also very happy that he was with his dream girl too, Sparx patiently waited for the two to finish their moment and when they were done Cynder said still sniffing "You were in on this Sparx"? Sparx got slightly brighter meaning he was blushing and said "Cynder against your beliefs I got a soft spot for you, also I knew the big guy loved more then you know and I gave him some advice to pop the question". When he was finished "Cynder gave him a warm smile and licked him and said "For whatever reason, thanks". Sparx on the other hand was drenched in her saliva and said "Ya don't mention it, like seriously don't mention it". Then he flew away letting them have their privacy".

Sparx kept flying down the hall trying to dry himself off from Cynders spit and came across Kirk and Glacia who had just came back from their doctors appointment and Sparx said "Hey you two I haven't seen you all day, why were you at the doctors place so long"? Kirk and Glacia both looked at each other with an obvious secret and Kirk asked "Hey Sparx if you don't mind but if you come across Spyro and Cynder and the rest of our friends could you ask them to come to our room for a second"? Sparx shrugged and said "Ok but I think Purple boy and his girlfriend will be awhile, he kinda just popped the question a few minutes ago".

Kirk and Glacia both smiled and asked where they were and Sparx gave them directions and said "Just be careful unless you two want to stop by during a make out section or worse". He flew off whistling and disappeared around the corner.

Kirk and Glacia walked down the hall using Sparxs directions until they found the balcony. Luckily for them Spyro and Cynder were just leaving and Spyro said "Hey you two how did the doctor's appointment go"? Kirk said "We'll talk about that later when the rest of our friends are around". He got weird faces from both of them and said "It's nothing bad". They both loosened up and were going to walk away when Kirk said "Oh and congrats you two".

Spyro and Cynder both looked at each other and Spyro said "Hey I told him to be quiet, you know how he is". Cynder rolled her eyes and she said "Well since you two know already we'll come with you to your room and we'll wait for everyone else". Kirk and Glacia agreed and walked to their room.

Half an hour later…

Finally Sparx had round up almost everybody except Nick who was still missing since Zach ruined his attempt to ask Autumn out. Finally he came through the door using shadow breathing heavily, half a second later they all heard a thud against the door and he said "Oh forgot about him". He opened the door and peeled Sparx off the door and waited for Kirk and Glacia to make their announcement.

Kirk started "Thank you everybody for coming over tonight and also thanks for Sparx who got everybody here with haste". Sparx stuck up his thumb and allowed them to continue. Glacia began to talk "Kirk and I have a special announcement to make". Everyone listened closely for what they were going to say next.

Then they both said in unison "We're going to have a baby"! There was a long pause until everyone started congratulating them and shaking their paws. When things calmed down a bit Spyro said "That's incredible, how'd you figure this out". Kirk started explaining.

Earlier in the day…

Kirk and Glacia made their way to the hospital area and were sent to a room quickly like first time they visited when Kirk first changed colours. Volteer was their doctor again probably by him noticing them on the list and decided to help.

"Well what's the problem you two". Volteer asked unaware of what he would soon to discover. Kirk explained "Glacia has been having some back pain while walking, and she's noticed she been eating more". Volteer went through all the possibilities of what it could be and asked a few more questions.

"Glacia have you been more tired lately"? Glacia answered yes and Volteer asked another question "Have you been feeling sick randomly"? Glacia also answered yes and Volteer said "I'd like to check you over Glacia would that be ok with you"? Glacia answered yes and Kirk walked outside of the operating room to wait.

About an hour later Kirk was sleeping from waiting so long and Volteer burst out of the door and said "Kirk come quick I have something wonderful to tell you"! Kirk jumped from his sleep and when he had Volteer say it one more time he rushed over and asked "What is something wrong"? Volteer shook his head and said "Didn't you hear me say wonderful".

Kirk loosened up when he heard that then stiffened up again wanting to know what is was then. They entered the room and saw Glacia crying and ha said with anger "I thought you said it was a good thing"? Volteer looked down and said those are tears of joy now go talk to her". Volteer backed off to the door way and allowed them to talk.

Kirk gulped and said "Hey Glacia Volteer told me something good is happening, do you know what it is". Glacia looked at him with a smile and tears that he could now see for sure were joy and she said "It's wonderful Kirk were going to have a child".

Kirk froze in place with a blank face and Glacia started to get worried "Kirk… Kirk are you ok"? Kirk breathed again and turned towards Volteer who was now worried too and asked "Volteer is this true"? Volteer nodded and said "I triple checked". Kirk turned around towards Glacia and said "G-l-a-c-i-a… WE ARE HAVING A BABY, this is wonderful news". He hugged her and she hugged him back and tears of joy were now also coming out of his eyes too.

They spent the next hour listening to Volteers advice on how to prepare for and eventually take care of a baby, at the end of it all they thanked Volteer and asked him to keep it a secret for now and in response he said "Doctors have to keep secrets anyway". Then he pretended to zip his lips and they both left to tell everyone.

Back to the present…

"Then we came back and asked Sparx to find everyone". Kirk finished his tale. Sparx took a bow but no one was paying attention to him but for once he didn't mind because he was too happy for them. Nick came in and said "So my brother is going to be a father before me and I don't even have a girl friend… yet". Then he winked at Autumn who only sighed and rolled her eyes and looked away, secretly she smiled a little and blushed for a second while she was facing away. Nick was slowly starting to grow on her but not enough to go out with him yet.

Everyone continued their praise until it was getting really late and only Spyro, Cynder and Sparx were left. Sparx remembered that Spyro and Cynder were mates now but they still had half the ritual to perform and for that to happen he needed to disappear and said "Well I got to get out of here I'm getting really tired". Then he flew out the door and was gone. Finally Spyro and Cynder said their congratulations one last time and bid them good night, Kirk said just as they were leaving "Have fun you two"!

When they left Kirk groaned they're gonna keep us up all night now, and we can't counter act it by doing the same since your pregnant". Glacia giggled and said "Well then we'll just have to put up with through the night now come on I need my sleep if our boy is gonna grow properly". She crawled into bed and Kirk said "No way I'm telling you it's gonna be a girl". Then he crawled into bed beside her and they went to sleep with the rhythmic thud coming from next door.

**There lots of stuff happened that chapter and no Kirk and Glacias kid will not be in this story but for sure they'll be in the next. Also if anyone wants to drop a review and tell me if the baby should be a boy or a girl I'll keep those in mind when I decide to do it.**


	40. The final battle

**A War against another Kind**

**A/N Hey what's up again I'm back with my new chapter, the last chapter was to just get the pregnant thing out of the way and to make Spyro and Cynder mates. This is the home stretch for me cause this is the final chapter then an epilogue, Then I'm gonna start my continuation but Zach the fire dragon will be the co-author. Once again asking anyone who wants to give me their opinion on whether Kirk and Glacias kid should be a boy or a girl or maybe have opposite gender twins I'm still debating on that.**

**Chapter 40:**

Kirk and Glacia woke up from their almost endless night still tired from Spyro and Cynders keeping them up all night. Kirk got up and groaned "Well I guess they owed us from when we kept them up all night". Glacia groaned and went back to sleep trying to catch some z's for the baby. Kirk kissed her snout and left their room.

He was greeted by Spyro and Cynder who were still cuddling with each other outside his room; Kirk wiped his eyes again and said "You two couldn't have slowed down even a little, Glacia needs her sleep now". Spyro and Cynder stopped and he said "Sorry but you did the same thing and when you're doing something like that you just get carried away". Kirk rolled his eyes and began his walk to the caf.

As usual on their way they met up with Zach, Frost, Nick and Autumn. When they reached Nick and Autumns room across the hall Nick was waiting outside to greet her, when she came out Nick greeted her but she ignored him like usual. Nick walked up beside Kirk and asked "What am I doing wrong; you said Glacia just liked you and you didn't even try". Kirk thought for a second then said "Maybe that's your problem, your being too aggressive. Back off and try to act like you don't care anymore and see if she responds".

Nick took the advice and thanked his step brother and they continued to walk. Frost came up beside Cynder and gave her a devilish look and Cynder asked "What"? Frost whispered "So did you go all the way"? Cynder smiled and said "Ya". Frost then asked "What was it like… you know so I don't get confused when me and Zach finally go all the way". Zach heard that part of the conversation and blushed hoping no one else heard.

Cynder said "It felt amazing, especially when you're with someone you truly love. It's hard to describe after that". Frost heard all she wanted to hear anyway and couldn't wait when it was her turn.

They entered the caf and for some reason today Kirk didn't jump forward and grab his food before everyone else, he didn't even say his line. He continued with his friends and when he got to the serving area ordered double the food and left. Spyro said "I guess he went back to feed Glacia". Cynder then said "Well you're not doing that to me until I really start gaining weight". Everyone looked at them with weird faces and Cynder continued "And no I'm not pregnant I was just saying".

Everyone sighed with relief and in sadness because they were all hoping another kid would be joining their family of friends. They all sat down and to everyone's surprise Nick sat at the end of the table specifically as far from Autumn as possible, he was still sitting with them but not trying to be with her anymore. No one noticed but Autumn started to get worried that Nick had moved on when she suddenly caught herself and said in her head "Wait why do I care he's not bothering me anymore".

They finished eating and were leaving just as Kirk was coming back and Spyro asked "Why'd you leave"? Kirk said "Hey Glacia isn't moving much anymore so that means I got to grab food, she'll be up and about in a little bit more SLEEP"! He eyed Spyro and Cynder with a grin and everyone else laughed, they continued to the Guardians quarters and were surprised to see only one of them there… Volteer.

"Hey Volteer where is everyone"? Spyro asked. Volteer turned and said "We just had a break through with our captive and he's telling us why the Draggard are fighting us and where their leader is". Everyone gasped in surprise and were getting excited that this war may soon be over.

Volteer led them to the jailing area and the last door in the hall was the one that held Ferno, they could hear muffled voices from inside. Two of the voices were unmistakably Terrodors and Cyril's, there was a third but they didn't know who it was but they guessed it was Ferno.

After waiting for 15 minutes the doors opened Terrador and Cyril came out a little frustrated but happy as well. Spyro asked "Well what did you find out"? Terrador sighed and said "We got mostly what we were looking for and not an exact location to their camp. He was stubborn enough to not reveal the exact location but gave us a general location, as for why they're fighting us that was a strange topic".

Everyone was puzzled by this and gave him questioning looks. He continued and said "The Draggard don't know why they are fighting us, only the highest ranking of them know, or possibly only their leader. He also mentioned that after the reports of Malefors death he started to act differently and began his campaign against us".

Everyone was dumbfounded and didn't know what to say until Kirk said "Well then there's only one option in my mind and that's to kill their leader, cut off the head of the snake in a way". Spyro thought it over and sighed "Yes that's the only solution I can think of that involves the least bloodshed". Everyone agreed including the Guardians.

Spyro, Kirk, Zach and Nick all went to the armory to armor up and get on their way, when they were all suited up Terrador gave them a map of where the general vicinity of the camp was and bid them good luck. Lastly the Guardians told them that an army would be right behind them to fend off the Draggard army while they completed their mission.

Spyro asked "How will we signal them"? Terrador had an answer for this "Uses an exploding fire ball to tell us where the camp is and then we'll attack". Spyro nodded and they left to say good bye to their loved ones.

Kirk…

Kirk walked into his room a silent as he could be and found Glacia still snoozing, he came up to her from the side of the bed and just stared at her for a few minutes. Until finally he decided to wake her and tell her what was going on.

He was about to wake her when he noticed her stomach was a little bigger than normal, he put his paw on the lump and started to glided his paw back and forth across her belly. He hadn't realized that he had woken up Glacia who was enjoying the physical contact and didn't notice he was in full armor yet. Finally Glacia made a heavy sigh and Kirk came out of his trance.

"You enjoying that back there"? Glacia asked seductively. Kirk sighed and Glacia instinctively knew something was wrong. Kirk said "Glacia I need to go, we found out where the Draggard camp is and all our friends need me to be there when we attack… it could end this war in one swift stroke".

Glacia had a tear down her eye and said "No you can't go… what if something happens, and then our child won't have a dad". She started to drain more tears and put her paws over his in an effort to stop him. He slipped his paws out from under hers and said "Glacia even if I don't make it I'll know that I died trying to make this world safer for our baby, and if I do make it their dad will be a hero too". The last part was to make her feel better but it obviously didn't work.

"I'll only let you go if you promise me one thing". Kirk nodded and said "Anything". She sniffed and said "I want you to promise you'll come back". Kirk breathed heavily and said "Glacia you know as well as I do that I can't promise that". Then Glacia burst out at him and said "Well then you're not going! Kirk you don't understand I can't live without you, you are the only thing that makes me get up in the morning and I refuse to just let you go".

Kirk was stuck in place, he didn't realize he meant that much to her and was already regretting telling her he was gonna leave. "Glacia you I care about you just the same and if you truly don't want me to go then I'll stay… for you, but remember our friends will be out there fighting for us and future generations". At the last part he pointed at Glacias stomach to emphasize his point.

She looked at him for good long time then said "Fine but if anything happens to you…" Kirk cut her off and said "it won't come to that he said in a stern voice. She nodded and they shared possibly their last kiss and Kirk departed without another word.

Zach…

Zach was walking with Frost and they were trying to make their good byes, "Frost you know I need to go with them, even though I would love to stay with you here where it's safe". Frost was tearing up and said "I would love that too but I know that our friends need you more right now". Zach smiled and said "Thanks Frost, you know when things need to be done even when they involve someone you care for. I promise I'll come back".

He saw that Nick had his back turned and wasn't getting a pep talk from anybody and he guessed that he owed Nick something for him screwing him up yesterday. He walked up to Autumn who was occasionally looking at him and he whispered something to her.

She nodded and he could just see her mouth curve to make a smile for a split second but she caught herself before it became too obvious. She walked over to Nick and said "Hey Nick can I talk to you a second"? Nick turned and said "Ya sure". He wasn't expecting much but he was just happy that she was even talking to him.

Autumn sat herself down beside him and said "Hey Nick can you promise me something"? Nick raised an eyebrow questioningly and said "Yaaa, sure, what is it"? Autumn thought about what she was gonna say and finally said "Can you promise me you won't die because without you I think Kirk will become really annoying and Zach will never stop whining about how your gone".

Nick was caught off guard and said "Ya sure I guess" he was a little disappointed that she didn't say something else and was about to walk away when she said "Oh and also…" then she licked the side of his face and then trotted away leaving him frozen in happiness.

Spyro and Cynder were having a moment except Cynder was actually coming; they just wanted one last moment with each other in case one of them didn't make it. Cynder said "If one of us doesn't make it then at least we'll know we died as mates". Spyro nodded and suddenly Sparx flew to them and said "Hey guys I just found out what's going on".

Spyro looked at him and said "Sparx you're not coming if that's what you're asking". Sparx shook his head and said "No I mean I found out that Cynder's coming too, what are you thinking dude she's your mate". Cynder smiled at him and said "Don't worry Sparx I'm fighting and that's final". Sparx sighed and shook his head. "Well this will probably be the last time we'll see each other for a while at least, I'm going back home to take care of our parents". Spyro and Cynder nodded and Cynder said "Stop by some time, hopefully when we have a family going and you can be their uncle Sparx". Sparx smiled and said "I like the sound of that Uncle Sparx". Then he left mumbling to himself about being and uncle.

When everyone was done they were about to leave when Kirk came up to Terrador and said "If I don't come back, take care of Glacia she holds the only future for my villages legacy". As he took off the Guardians got the hint and knew they had a pregnant dragoness on their hands.

Half an hour later…

The five dragons were now in the search area and they stopped to make a plan. They hovered in place and Spyro said "We need to split up and try to find it faster, we'll return back here around noon, and then we'll wait for the army to come because it will take at least till morning for them to arrive".

Everyone agreed with the plan and they were split by Spyro who said "Alright in case anyone gets in trouble a fire user has to part of the group to make a signal flare, Zach you'll go with Nick, Cynder will go with Kirk and I will go alone". Cynder was obviously disturbed by this but Spyro was the most capable of them and had decided he would go alone.

They split into their groups and began their search.

Zach and Nick flew to the East and started searching through thick trees, they spent a whole hour trying to find something to show them even a trace of the camp but none were found. Along the way the talked trying to pass the time until they needed to go back "So what did Autumn have to say to you Nick"? Zach asked after they had finished their last meaningless conversation. "Nick smiled and said "Nothing much". Zach eyed him and said "You're are a terrible lying when something like that's being talked about".

Nick rolled his eyes and said "Ok she told me not to die and stuff, but I saw you talk to her just before she came over, you already know what she said". Zach was actually a little stunned "Ummm I only asked her to just talk to you". Nick smiled and said "So she said out of heart and not just to tease me"? Zach nodded and Nick looked overjoyed.

Then they both realized it was noon and headed back to their meeting spot.

Kirk and Cynder…

Kirk and Cynder flew west to scout there but as time went by it was apparent that it wasn't here, so they wasted the time talking. "So what do you want your kid to be a girl or a boy"? Kirk thought about it and said "I know most guys would want a boy but I've always been partial to having a girl for some reason".

Cynder said "AWWW, that's sweet I wish Spyro was so ready to have a girl". Kirk blushed and began to think of Glacia who was carrying his child and how he may never be allowed the privilege to see it". He sighed and noticed that it was noon and returned to their meeting place.

At the meeting place…

Everyone met up and gave everyone questioning looks, Nick and Zach both shook their heads and Kirk and Cynder did the same. Then they turned to face Spyro who had a smile telling everyone he had found it. After he showed them where it was he led them away to set up camp.

The rest of the afternoon was used making camp and making sure no Draggard had followed them. When they were finally done camp and were sure no one had followed them they settled down by the fire, the fire wasn't as strong as they would've liked because they needed to hide the fire so the Draggard wouldn't spot them.

They got talking about what they would do if they survived tomorrow, Syros answer was "I think I'll stay in Warfang and keep a low profile with Cynder and start a family". Cynder agreed with his answer and started to snuggle their heads together. Kirk thought about his answer and said "Well I think I'll start with my own family with Glacia in Warfang too, but I know I'm never gonna go back to my old village… too many memories for me and Glacia".

Zach had the same answer as Spyro and Kirk and when Nick answered he said "Well I'm gonna try to get Autumn to go out with me and then I don't really know". Everyone knew that was what his plans were going to be and chuckled.

The rest of the night was fairly uneventful and they went to bed.

The next morning…

The five dragons woke up early and flew up to see an army just a mile from them and the dragons flew to where the camp was and had Nick and Cynder conceal them in shadow. Then Spyro said "All of you go down to the camp and prepare to attack when I give the signal we'll fly down to you and finish this". Everyone said "Got it"! Because they couldn't see each other and flew away.

When Spyro and Cynder had given them enough time to get down Spyro fired an explosive fire ball in the air and when it exploded they looked out over towards the army and saw that they were on the move.

They flew down and waited for most of the forces to leave and made their way to fight the leader. On their way a few soldiers passed by and said "Man I thought the dragons were to low in numbers to fight, either our Intel was off or our leader was wrong". Then they continued and didn't notice the five dragons.

They continued on their way and suddenly Kirk said "This looks familiar, that symbol on that tent is the same one that the leader came out of when we scouted, remember Cynder"? Cynder replied "Ya that's the same one we saw before we were captured by Demodius". Spyro said "Let's go and end this".

Spyro peaked into the tent and saw three dragons all around a table; they were talking tactics for the battle and didn't seem to notice the flap of the tent move as the five dragons walked in. Then they dropped their cloak and the three leaders were shocked to see these new dragons right behind them.

The first leader was Green and had a brown chest; he had ram shaped and was extra strong looking horns and snorted when he realized the intruders were dragons. The middle leader who was the high leader was Black with a red chest and average horns and scar across his chest. The left most leader was yellow and had a white chest, he had lightning bolt shape horns and was thin and looked like he was slightly bouncing from typical lightning dragon hyper syndrome.

Spyro said "You three need to stop this war or we will do it for you". The dragon said "You see Bolt and Quake those cowardly dragons sent mere children to finish this fight". The other two Draggard agreed and the green dragon named Quake said "You were right Emperor Shadow; you predicted they would try to finish this war by arranging our death".

Spyro didn't appreciate what they were saying and said "I guess you're not going to give up, but before we finish this can you tell me us why you want to kill us". Shadow narrowed his eyes and said "So they didn't tell you? Your kind segregated our species and then after a few years of holding us back they were preparing to enslave us so we left, luckily right when Malefor began his campaign to kill all dragon kind".

All the dragons were shocked to hear this and looked at each other doubtfully. They were starting to lose faith in their species when Spyro said "No! our kind would never do that, we have had dominance over the moles and cheetahs and never once have we used them to our own advantage". Everyone went with Spyro and assumed Attack position.

Quake growled and said "Your insolence will be the end of you". Then he dove towards Zach and almost got to him but Nick shoulder checked him so hard he flew through the tent and knocked it over. The tent fell on all them and temporarily blinded them all until fire shot from the tent and incinerated it. Kirk was standing already and was the one who lit the tent on fire and soon everyone was back up.

Bolt used his increased speed to get close to Kirk and slashed at him, the first attack barely penetrated his scales and the rest he was able to avoid. As Bolt attacked Kirk slowly changed to yellow to also gain his the extra speed, when he changed he ducked under Bolts attack and slid under him and grabbed his tail and climb up to his back.

It happened so fast even Bolt couldn't follow it until he felt feet on his back. Kirk had to work extra hard to stay on his back because he lacked wings to hold on to, but after a lot of effort trying to stay on he reached Bolts neck. Kirk pressed his claws into his neck trying to puncture his wind pipe. Before he could reach his wind pipe Bolt let a rush of electricity through his body and stunned Kirk long enough to buck him off.

Kirk landed on the ground with a thud and he needed to re-think his options. Bolt was bleeding badly but his hate was allowing him to continue. Kirk had one option; he wasn't going to beat him conventionally so he remembered something. Kirk changed to red and started to channel his energy and was trying to perform a fury.

Bolt noticed this and charged him and was able to catch him by the neck and punched him in the gut, Kirk lost his concentration and all his energy was wasted. He had one last option but it was risky to him too. He changed his black-purple colour and Bolt was surprised and said "How can that be possible there can only be one purple dragon". Kirk growled "Good thing I'm not".

Then he blasted Bolt with a convexity beam right to his face with every ounce of strength he had left, the beam disintegrated Bolts scales and singed his inner skin until Bolt left go and dropped Kirk. For a second Kirk thought he had somehow survived the attack until he fell over in defeat. Kirk could only think "Nobody deserves a fate like that". Then he turned to help his friends.

He saw Zach and Nick taking on Quake who didn't look like he was in very good shape; Kirk also saw Spyro and Cynder fighting Shadow and the fight seemed to be pretty even so he decided to help them. He charged in fire quick burst of convexity but Shadow either dodged them or turned invisible to avoid them.

When Kirk got closer he changed to earth so he could get extra strength, he surprised Shadow by feigning an attack, and Shadow dodged nothing and moved directly into Cynder scythe that was flying towards him. The tail struck him in the face then cut his neck slightly.

He was stunned by the attack and recoiled clutching his neck; Spyro took the chance and jumped up to Shadow and grabbed his neck. Before he could react Spyro put his jaw around Shadows neck and began to squeeze as hard as he could. Shadow tried to lift his paws to pull him off but Kirk and Cynder were both holding them down. Eventually Shadow started to bleed heavily and was starting to wobble from blood loss and lack of air.

Finally he fell over and Spyro let go thinking he was dead but to their surprise he was alive but wasn't going anywhere. He was wheezing as his breaths started to slow, at this point he was almost drowning in his own blood but he spoke "Youuu see… you dragonsss… dominate everything you want… obviously your kind is the dominant… but eventually your paradise will end… and a new purple dragon will realize this and may finally… complete what Malefor started…" He let one shallow breath leave his mouth then slowly drifted to his final resting place.

The three dragons were disturbed by what he said and may have finally figured out why Malefor did what he did, but that wasn't important they turned to see Quake was barely alive and was actually crying.

"No you couldn't have done that, he was my brother! He knew the truth of your tyranny. If you allow me to go I promise that I will come again and again to have my revenge". Zach walked up to him and said "No you're not coming back, I have had enough of war and you will be the end of it all. I promise you that I will kill you right now for all my friends and especially for Frost". Zach walked up to Quake and put his claw to his neck and he was about to say something again when Zach violently slashed his claw across his neck disposing of him permanently.

Nobody thought Zach was cruel or over killed him, all they knew was they were dead and the Draggard would be leaderless and have no idea why they were fighting the dragons. A messenger came around to the camp and saw the scene and left to relay the message to his superiors, within a few minutes the Draggard army was retreating, with no leaders and having no idea why they were fighting more physically advantaged animals they had no reason to fight.

The five dragons landed beside the Guardians and then Terrador said "You all did it! I don't think we'll see them in a long time. Which reminds me, what was there a reason why they were fighting us anyway"?

Spyro explained his reasoning saying "He thought that back in the day we segregated the Draggard and the Dragons, then they found out that they we were going to enslave them and they left". The Guardians looked confused and they looked at Volteer who said "That's completely opposite, we were happy with living alongside the Draggard. It was the Draggard who insisted on separation, they said that they were afraid to be around Dragons because they had more advantages over the Draggard. Eventually they left probably because they go paranoid for some reason and left, now we know why".

All the younger dragons sighed and Kirk said "Ok I seriously thought that our race was evil and didn't care for others for a second". Everyone nodded in agreement and they all went home to their loved ones.

**Well that's the end of my longest chapter for my last chapter but I will have an epilogue to quickly wrap things up. Also to anyone who wants to know, I'm making a sequel to this but this one will be written by me and Zach the fire dragon like he'll be a co-author not a co-writer… Alright then. Peace!**

**Admiralkirk**


	41. Epilogue

**A War against another Kind**

**Chapter 41 epilogue**

**A/N the epilogue it will be fairly short so don't expect a long chap.**

Days had gone by since the battle and Glacia was getting really big from her pregnancy, Kirk took care of her every day and made sure there was the least stress possible so nothing went wrong with the kids. It was their first clutch of eggs and neither of them wanted to screw up.

Recently after the battle Spyro and Cynder announced that they too were going to have a baby and they had a party for the night, after that night Spyro was constantly trying to baby Cynder but as she said before she was having none of it. Eventually Spyro gave up and waited until her weight started to show when she was going to allow him to care of her.

Zach and Frost they became mates the day after the battle and that night had a little fun, nobody right now knew if Frost was pregnant but they were going to check in a matter of days. They became much more affectionate with each other and were become even closer.

Finally Nick and Autumn weren't together yet, when Nick came back he was expecting a warm welcome from her and also thought she would practically jump to him but alas life wasn't as fair to him as he had hoped.

When he returned he ran to Autumn and was going to hug her when she side stepped away from him and he slammed into a wall, then he mumbled "But I thought…" Then she interrupted "That was a spur of the moment, you'll have to do better than that".

Ever since then he's been chasing her with every fiber of his being and every time he's been shot down. So everything was back to normal but the normal was gonna change soon because the pitter patter of little feet would soon come to the temple.

**And there you have it the of this story, I seriously thought I would never get here but writing is my new found passion and I'm telling you there will be a sequel that will be coming very soon. The story will be written by Zach the fire dragon and myself, we will be co-authors not writers so it's a 50-50 effort. Alright see you next time.**

**Admiralkirk out**


End file.
